


Спейсгард. Мрачные тайны корабля-тюрьмы.

by Axel_Larin17



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Detectives, Dirty Talk, Drama & Romance, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Investigations, Killing, M/M, Memory Loss, Out of Character, Prison, Psychoanalysis, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Дрифт сам не знал, виновен он или нет, но единственная кибертронская тюрьма-корабль уже дружелюбно распахнула свои объятия. Перешагнув черту, после которой меха возвращаются совсем другими, бродяга не представлял, что он найдёт ответы на вопросы, от которых бежал много лет в попытках спрятаться и позабыть кошмарное прошлое.





	1. Пролог.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Ну-с, начнём с того, что при описании колонии я опирался на российские тюрьмы: на иерархию, традиции и прочие плюшки. Однако это фанфик, поэтому местами есть серьёзные отклонения от реальной жизни, и не стоит брать на стопроцентную веру всё то, что я описывал С:  
> 2) В работе ОЧЕНЬ много персонажей, поэтому я не стал писать в шапке их всех, но основной пейринг Дрэтчет.  
> 3) Смерть персонажа действительно есть, но ГГ не пострадают.  
> 4) Будет доп.история, в которой я раскрою кое-какие недосказанные здесь моменты ;)
> 
> Но я надеюсь, что вам всё равно понравится. В конце концов, сюжет тут тоже забористый. Мне много травы не надо: понюхал, и понесло! х)))
> 
> P.S. Макси - не предел! - (с)  
> Выложено по окончании главы.

Мир вокруг рассыпался на осколки без возможности собраться воедино обратно. Дрифт окончательно убедился в этом, когда в зале судебного заседания судья Тайрест огласил приговор. Он вслушивался в каждое слово и не верил ничему из того, что там озвучивалось. Сторона обвинения - Тамблер или Тумблер? - изредка покачивал шлемом, нервно постукивал пальцами по металлическому покрытию стола. Сторона защиты - Дрифт с неприязнью мазнул взглядом по напряжённым плечевым блокам Сисперя - выглядела почти убитой. Противоборство закончилось слишком быстро и почти без шансов на оправдание. Дрифт закусил тонкий металл губ, борясь с подступающей истерикой: хотелось броситься на крепкие прутья, ограждающие его от коллегии присяжных, свидетелей и обывателей, пришедших поглазеть на очередной судебный процесс. Хотелось вырвать каждый штырь с криком “Это не я! Я ни в чём не виноват!” и швырнуть им в судью - казалось, тогда он одумается и изменит своё решение.  
Тюрьма. Это слово пугало. Дрифт никогда не бывал в местах лишения свободы, но слышал, что там мало приятного. А обвинение, которое выдвинул - и, что самое страшное, доказал! - Тумблер, никак не вязалось с реальным миром. Меху казалось, что всё происходящее всего лишь чья-то дурная симуляция. Возможно, он слишком сильно накачался присадками и теперь просто не может очухаться. Может быть, он почти дезактив, а окружающий мир - плод его больного воображения, давно переставшего отличать миф от реальности. Который год он уничтожает себя чипами? Дешёвыми, некачественными пластинками, выжигающими процессор дотла? Очень долго.  
\- Таким образом, суд приговорил, - Тайрест ненадолго замолчал, медленно, словно оттягивая момент, переключив датапад на следующую страницу, - Дрифта из Родиона признать виновным…  
Сиспрей обернулся резко, одарил подзащитного виноватым взглядом и снова воззрился на судью, вальяжно нависающего над судейской трибуной. Дрифт сглотнул подступивший к горловому шлюзу антифриз. Тайрест озвучил срок… и мир взорвался. На клик показалось, что рядом с его клеткой грянул самый настоящий взрыв. Оглушённый, ослеплённый, Дрифт не воспринимал поступающую к нему информацию.  
\- Ваша честь! - воскликнул Сиспрей. - Но как же…!  
\- Приговор может быть обжалован в соответствующем законодательству порядке, - припечатал судья Тайрест и погасил датапад. - На этом судебное заседание объявляется закрытым.  
Хлопок, раздавшийся в гробовой тишине, показался Дрифту выстрелом прямо в Искру… Двести пятьдесят ворн лишения свободы в исправительной колонии строгого режима. Убийство, совершённое группой лиц по предварительному сговору и с особой жестокостью.  
Дрифт медленно перевёл апатичный взгляд на пустое место рядом с собой: группой лиц, да? Тогда где все его подельники? Ему предъявили обвинение в убийстве двадцати трёх невинных ботов, один из которых оказался Носителем, а шестеро и вовсе не достигли зрелого возраста согласно их законодательству. Двадцать три меха, каждого из которых Дрифт теоретически мог бы назвать другом, чей пролитый энергон был на его манипуляторах… Единственный выживший в страшной резне, единственный, у кого не было алиби, единственный, на кого указали свидетели со стороны.  
Дрифт ошарашенно уткнулся фейсплетом в шершавые ладони: он упрямо не хотел верить в происходящее. Сиспрей, кажется, что-то говорил ему, возможно, даже утешал, но слова не достигали разума. Да и не хотелось, если честно, вслушиваться в слабые, извиняющиеся попытки как-то смягчить горькую пилюлю. Сиспрей в любом случае получит некоторую сумму за счёт государства, а у Дрифта и без того поломанный актив посерел окончательно: ещё немного, и он дезактив. Лучше смерть, чем такая жизнь.  
Дрифт молча поднялся, когда окружавший его конвой, велел вытянуть руки вперёд. Блокираторы, выведенные на максимум, крепко смагнитили его ладони. Любой, даже случайный рывок в сторону, и разряд тока прошибёт Дрифта вдоль всего нейроствола. Такого он не переживёт… А может, и не стоит? Покончить бы с собой. И уйти в мир иной, не беспокоясь о предстоящих беспросветных годах: о страшных двухсот пятидесяти ворнах заключения, после которого Дрифт выйдет кем угодно, но не собой. Маловероятно, что по ту сторону тюремных камер кто-то жалует таких, как он. Жестоких убийц, заклеймённых именем Маньяка. Его наверняка убьют быстрее, чем он скажет: “Привет, я Дрифт”.  
Сиспрей попытался сжать его плечо в последнем жесте утешения, но Дрифт ушёл от прикосновения. Окружившие его громилы-конвоиры, сжимающие снятые с курков пистолеты и ружья, медленно повели его обратно в камеру изолятора. В темноту, где Дрифту снова предстояло остаться тет-а-тет с самим собой и своими страхами. С ожившими кошмарами, готовыми сожрать его ровно в тот момент, когда за его спиной захлопнется дверь, а свет погаснет… И мир погрузиться во тьму. Мгновение, когда наркоман с многолетним стажем слабо вскинет шлем и поздоровается с предстоящим кошмаром.


	2. I.

Небольшой звездолёт, на котором их доставили на Спейсгард, - огромную колонию-корабль, бороздящую просторы космоса, - Дрифт запомнил плохо. Его накрыла волна ломки, и последним, что отпечаталось в его сознании, было то, как бот кидался на охрану, зубоскаля и утробно завывая. Разряды тока, которыми его пытался усмирить конвой, только раздражали, и с каждым ударом Дрифт всё хуже концентрировал внимание. Его вели инстинкты. И они жаждали крови.  
Его пришлось посадить в отдельную камеру, но даже так Дрифт рычал и бросался на прутья. Иногда сквозь злобный, временами болезненный вой прорывался древнекибертронский, на котором поломанный наркоман ругал всех, кого видел. Очень-очень смутно он понимал, что в реальности не знал этого языка, но глифы сами складывались в слова, которые и слетали с губ. Дрифт безумно хохотал, сгибаясь пополам, а потом забивался в угол и начинал плакать, умоляя пощадить.  
\- Совсем крыша у парня поехала, - брезгливо сплюнул Дирдж, - и откуда такие только берутся?  
Дрифт рассмеялся, а через клик рванул вперёд и попытался достать до него. Выщелкнутые когти пролетели в паре миллиметров от оказавшегося слишком близко конвоира. Дирдж отшатнулся и тут же для проформы гневно врезал металлической дубинкой по решётке, отпугнув пленника громким звуком. Дрифт затих… на какое-то время.

Более ясным взором бот смог оценить ситуацию, когда его выволокли наружу, заломив манипуляторы за спину и держа наготове злобно потрескивающую статикой усмиряющую дубинку. Весь корпус болел, его нещадно ломило, и Дрифту только и оставалось, что болезненно стонать. Приступ полубезумной паники сошёл на нет, однако легче не стало.  
\- Все нарики такие чокнутые или только этот такой попался? - ухмыльнулся Рамджет, на пару с Дирджем тащащий уставшего и обессиленного психопата в сторону приёмных ворот.  
\- Конечно, все, - вторил ему Дирдж, - ты когда-нибудь торкал себя? Это же редкостная жесть. Неудивительно, что у него крыша так поехала. Пожги себе проц чипами, и не такое будет.  
\- Ебанутый, - рассмеялся Рамджет.  
Дрифт только слабо застонал. Его рывком подняли и почти вдарили в стену, лишая подвижности.  
\- Последний! - громко проорал Дирдж. - Принимай, шеф.  
Двери за спиной закрылись с тихим шелестом, отрезая меха от того, что называлось Свободой. Спейсгард - единственная подвижная исправительная колония для кибертронцев во всей галактике - добродушно распахнула объятия, принимая к себе нового постояльца. Им предстояло много времени провести вместе, так почему бы не проявить немного такта?  
\- В дезку на чистку, потом на регистрацию, - грубый голос неприятно резанул чувствительные аудиосенсоры. Дрифт сжался, не препятствуя приказу.  
Его снова куда-то потащили. Прыгающие на внутреннем экране тёмные пятна мешали нормально рассматривать окружающую обстановку, и когда его оставили в покое, Дрифт облегчённо стравил пар. Чтобы в следующее мгновение заорать и подпрыгнуть. Ледяные струи тут же повлекли за собой шквал ошибок, с которыми бродяга не был в силах справиться. Мех сполз по стене на пол, обессиленно позволяя дезке очищать его от грязи изолятора и космолёта.  
Когда пытка закончилась, Дрифт перестал чувствовать собственные конечности. Его подняли, но коленные шарниры подломились, и мех упал обратно на пол. Его болезненно пнули под брюшные пластины, и бот всхлипнул, сжимаясь комком. Происходящее упрямо казалось чем-то нереальным. Такого просто не может быть. Если это и происходит с кем-то, то не с ним!  
\- Подъём, щенок, - бродягу снова вздёрнули в воздух. - Соберись!  
Тяжесть блокираторов уже не казалась чем-то непривычным. Наоборот, она медленно, но необратимо становилась неотъемлемой частью нового образа. Дрифта рывком усадили на жёсткий табурет и подзатыльником заставили сфокусировать взгляд на мехе напротив.  
\- Как тебя зовут, парень? - бот широко улыбался. - Голоден? У меня есть энергон. Будешь?  
Дрифт не ответил, но перед ним всё же поставили небольшой куб едко-голубого цвета.  
\- Пей, - мех чуть склонил голову вбок. - Парни, можете нас оставить ненадолго?  
\- Он ненормальный, - отозвался Дирдж. - Ты уверен, Ро?  
\- Не переживай, я умею общаться с меха, - подмигнул ему “Ро”. - Буквально на пару бриймов. Я хочу переговорить с нашим гостем в более спокойной обстановке.  
\- Мы за дверями, - хмыкнул Рамджет. - Зови.  
Дрифт обессиленно опустил шлем ещё ниже: ему не хотелось ни с кем разговаривать. И это топливо… серьёзно? Его хотят купить вот этим? Хотя, как назло, баки внутри отозвались утробным звуком. Топлива в корпусе оставалось критически мало.  
\- Не бойся, пей, - незнакомец подтолкнул к нему куб. - Поездка выдалась нелёгкой, тебе нужно заправиться.  
Дрифт только сжался в ответ, упрямо игнорируя любые обращения к себе. Он и так был пустым местом. С чего сейчас акцентировать на нём внимание?  
\- Ну, не хочешь - не надо. Я заставлять не буду, - мех выпрямился. - Я Роллер, начальник отдела режима и надзора. Я расскажу тебе об основных правилах этого учреждения, а потом определю, где ты будешь жить. Но было бы неплохо, если бы ты немного со мной пообщался.  
\- А если я не хочу? - выдавил, наконец, из себя Дрифт, злобно сверкнув оптикой.  
\- О, ты хотя бы умеешь разговаривать, - оптимистично улыбнулся Роллер, - неплохое начало!  
Мех напротив сжался ещё сильнее, словно ожидая удара в любое мгновение.  
\- Я уже ознакомился с твоим досье и характеристикой, представленной твоими конвоирами. Они утверждают, что ты безбашенный малый, - склонил шлем немного вбок Роллер. - Это так? Ты будешь доставлять нам неприятности, Дрифт?  
Мех еле заметно отрицательно покачал шлемом: ему хотелось забиться в щель и не вылезать оттуда ровно до тех пор, пока не истекут предстоящие двести пятьдесят ворн заключения. О каких проблемах может идти речь?  
\- Хорошо, - Роллер включил экран датапада, лежащего перед ним, и поставил там какую-то отметку. - Чем ты занимался до заключения под стражу? Что ты умеешь?  
Дрифт с ужасом осознал, что, кажется, именно этого вопроса он боялся больше всего. Что он умеет? Да ничего. Совать себе чипы в шлем да толкать их же на улице, чтобы хоть как-то сосуществовать. Иногда уединяться с другими меха. Это считалось за работу?  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что от твоего ответа зависит твоё будущее? - вкрадчиво поинтересовался Роллер. - Ведь если ты промолчишь, я отправлю тебя туда, куда посчитаю нужным. И ты будешь работать там до тех пор, пока не истечёт твой срок наказания. А двести пятьдесят ворн - немало.  
\- Чипы толкал на улице, - выдавил из себя Дрифт. - Иногда помогал с погрузкой и разгрузкой товаров. Иногда присматривал за бетами.  
\- У тебя есть беты? - удивился Роллер.  
\- За чужими, - фыркнул тот. - У знакомых… были.  
У знакомых, которые тоже были. И которых не стало. Вместе с бетами. После встречи с Дрифтом. Мех резко погасил оптику и схватился за шлем: болезненный спазм поднимался из глубин корпуса. Остатки энергона в баках словно вспенились и поползли наверх, к горловому шлюзу. Как мерзко.  
\- Тебе плохо? - встревоженно поинтересовался Роллер. - Шлак. Эй, Дирдж! - повысил он голос. - Скажи-ка Топспину, чтобы он вызвал Рэтчета!  
\- Не надо… - прошелестел Дрифт. - Пройдёт. Через брийм…  
Он с трудом сглотнул подступивший антифриз и сгорбился, переживая болезненную атаку. Как ни странно, но вскоре его действительно отпустило.  
\- Ну чего тебе? - мех, ввалившийся в кабинет, показал Рамджету неприличный глиф. Конвоир прямым текстом послал его Юникрону в порт. Бот только громко рассмеялся. - О, и что тут у нас?  
\- Вы уже знакомы? - Роллер заинтересованно блеснул оптикой, сцепив пальцы в замок.  
\- Нет, а должны? - безразлично поинтересовался тот.  
\- Рэтчет, - укоризненно покачал шлемом начальник отдела режима. - Ему плохо. Будь добр, сделай что-нибудь.  
Рэтчет щёлкнул пальцами и нагло уставился на командира. Роллер тяжело стравил пар.  
\- Ой, не помогло, какая досада, - язвительно добавил он. - Ну-ка, шлем подними.  
Дрифт снова вздёрнули вверх. Оптика резко расфокусировалась, когда сбоящие гироскопы громко взвизгнули, не в силах справиться со столь внезапной сменой положения в пространстве.  
\- Ты под чем и как долго? - сурово поинтересовался светлый бот, расчерченный алыми полосами. Точно медик. Только они так себя разрисовывали. Позеры.  
\- Родионский третьесортный А-04. Семнадцать ворн, - процедил сквозь дентопластины Дрифт.  
\- Понятно, - хмыкнул Рэтчет. - Эй, кэп. Ты уже устроил его на работу?  
\- Есть предложения? - прищурился Роллер.  
\- Он нужен мне в медбэе, - оскалился медик. - У него неплохие руки. Из него может выйти толк.  
\- Он наркоман, Рэтчет. Я не могу допустить его до столь ответственной работы.  
\- Он будет помогать мне, и всё, - равнодушно пожал плечевыми блоками Рэтчет. - Всё как было, так и останется, если ты об этом. Но этот парень нужен мне в лаборатории. Персептору тоже не повредит подмога.  
Роллер молчал довольно долго. Дрифт неуютно поёжился на совершенно неудобном табурете: приступ отпустил, стало легче, но бродяга совершенно не понимал, что за битва сейчас шла между этими двумя. Тем более, что Рэтчет стоял в таких же блокираторах, как и он сам. Неужели тоже заключённый? Но зачем ему заминать словечко перед начальником ради него? Что происходит?!  
\- Хорошо, - Роллер, вероятно, связывался с начальником учреждения, - Пакс дал добро. Но этот юный мех стоит на особом контроле, Рэтчет. И если будет хоть один промах с его стороны, я переведу его в пятый блок без возможности восстановления.  
\- Шеф, это слишком…  
\- Не спорь со мной, Рэтчет, - Роллер перестал улыбаться и задумчиво откинулся на спину более удобного кресла. - На всё есть свои причины. Вернёшься за ним после карантина.  
\- Принято, - процедил сквозь дентопластины Рэтчет. - Сейчас с ним всё в порядке, приступ прошёл. Всего лишь остаточные явления. Не страшно.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда ты пока что свободен, - Роллер снова широко и дружелюбно улыбнулся. - И залей в него топлива, раз уж ты здесь. А то он… сомневается.  
\- Нельзя, - фыркнул медик. - Можно спровоцировать ещё один припадок. Заправка не раньше завтрашнего утра.  
\- Вот как… Ясно, - Роллер поднялся. - Ты свободен. Дирдж, Рамджет!  
\- Да, шеф? - два летуна-силовика появились на пороге, нависая над заключёнными.  
\- Сопроводите Дрифта в карантинный блок. На этом всё.  
Дирдж козырнул и первым направился к наркоману. Рамджет нехорошо ухмыльнулся, когда прошедший мимо Рэтчет скрылся за дверями.  
Роллер устало вытянулся в кресле, когда остался в кабинете один. Приём начинался неплохо, но закончился довольно выматывающе. Этот Дрифт… Не зря ли Пакс согласился оставить его в медбэе? Мало того, что у меха будет доступ к лекарствам и химикатам, которыми занимался Персептор, рядом будет крутиться Рэтчет. Рэтчет, который явно что-то понял, хоть и не показал виду.  
Дрифт угробил двадцать три невинных Искры. Уже за десятку дезактивов давали красную отметку, а тут почти в два с половиной раза больше. Хотя и не скажешь по бродяге, что он убийца. К нему совершенно точно придётся присмотреться получше. Уж больно странный он какой-то, пусть даже нервный, дёрганный и напуганный. Что-то было не так… В его движениях, непонятном упрямстве. Многие меха шли наперекор требованиям администрации учреждения, но Дрифт делал это как-то иначе. Как-то не так…  
\- Я всё равно изучу тебя, мальчик мой, - Роллер слабо улыбнулся, - однажды придёт время, когда ты откроешь мне свою Искру.

*** 

В первые несколько дней Дрифта никто не трогал. Его сокамерники - такие же новички, как и он сам, спокойно сидели либо лежали на своих местах, проявляя минимум интереса к окружающей обстановке. Постепенно они собирали вещи и уходили, и в конце концов бродяга-наркоман остался в одиночестве в небольшой хате-камере, усеянной двухъярусными платформами.  
Постоянный гул и слабая вибрация, шедшая от мощных двигателей колонии-корабля, со временем стали чем-то привычным. Хотя в первые дни Дрифт не спал практически вообще. Стоило ему растянуться на узкой и дико неудобной платформе, как тут же все конечности сводило адской судорогой. Его самого начинало трясти в такт кораблю, и одно только это сводило его с ума. Приходилось думать о чём угодно, но только не об окружающей обстановке. Вспоминать прошлое, вслушиваться в редкие, но всё же разговоры сокамерников, иногда даже отвечать и спускаться вниз, когда баландёры с широкими улыбками щедро раздавали мерзотностное топливо. Что угодно, но только не одиночество, не тишина, давящая на процессор и скручивающая Искру в тугой комок протуберанцев.  
\- Эй, спишь?  
Грохот по двери камеры оказался внезапным. Дрифт соскочил с тёплого места и чуть не рухнул на пол: его как уложили на втором ярусе, так он там и остался, переживая стресс последнего времени.  
\- Чего хотел? - сухо поинтересовался он.  
\- Тебя Фройд вызывает, собирайся, - отрапортовал Октан. - Через пять бриймов заберу.  
О том, кто такой Фройд, Дрифт уже был наслышан. Психолога на Спейсгарде не особо любили. Поговаривали, что он довольно странный малый, хотя те новички, что уже у него были, отзывались о нём вполне… неплохо. И Дрифт не понимал, стоит ли ему опасаться этого меха или нет.

Кабинет, куда его привели, был довольно узким и тесным. Тот же Октан умещался там с трудом и предпочёл оставить его на пороге, открыв дверь и запустив внутрь. Но створки не захлопнулись, и тень конвоира-охранника накрывала Дрифта от шлема до супинаторов. Хотя мех, ожидающий его там, внутри, напрягал не меньше.  
Излишне длинные манипуляторы, в которые он упирался подбородком, бот скрестил на столе. Начищенный гребень шлема поблёскивал в тусклом свете, а вот на месте губ виднелся то ли блокиратор, то ли своеобразная маска… Дрифт не понял, что это такое, но ощутил, что ему совершенно точно не хочется общаться с этим меха. Он на подпрограмном уровне вызывал в нём почти ужас. Да что с ним было не так?!  
\- Здравствуй, присаживайся, - психолог склонил шлем вбок. - Я Фройд. А ты Дрифт, верно?  
Мех кивнул и осторожно присел на самый краешек стула. Не такого жёсткого, как в кабинете Роллера, к слову. Бот поёжился, чувствуя на себе пронзительный, почти сверлящий взгляд психолога.  
\- Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, - добродушно добавил мех, - мы просто немного побеседуем. Это стандартная процедура, через которую проходят все прибывающие сюда меха. Но если тебе впредь захочется поговорить со мной, я всегда открыт для разговора. И как только у меня появится свободная минутка, я с радостью уделю её тебе.  
Дрифт покачал шлемом, соглашаясь: хорошо, он понял.  
\- Я познакомился с твоим досье, Дрифт, - Фройд выудил из ящика стола потрёпанный датапад, включил его и придвинул к меху напротив, - у тебя очень серьёзное обвинение, подтверждённое неоспоримыми доказательствами. Полагаю, ты понимаешь, что тебя держат на особом контроле. Двадцать три дезактива за раз - это очень и очень серьёзно.  
Дрифт поджал губы: он пытался первое время утверждать, что это не он, но ему не поверили. У него не было ничего, кроме собственных слов. Да и в те он сам верил постольку поскольку, так как упрямо не мог вспомнить, что произошло в ту ночь. И несмотря на все проведённые экспертизы, показания свидетелей и вполне неплохую работу Сиспрея, Дрифта осудили. Так были ли толк в том, чтобы заново пережёвывать одно и то же?  
\- Я знаю, - холодно отозвался он. - Ещё вопросы?  
\- Ты раскаиваешься в том, что сделал это? - склонил шлем вбок Фройд, не отводя изучающего взгляда. - Ты признаёшь свою вину?  
\- Не знаю, - также скупо ответил Дрифт. - Я был под кайфом и мало что помню из того времени. Может, это был я, а может, и нет. Я не знаю.  
\- Хорошо, - Фройд выудил ещё один датапад. - Здесь несколько тестов. Я отдам их тебе, а Октан заберёт попозже. Ответь на них, пожалуйста, как будет время. Хотя, полагаю, последнего у тебя в достатке…  
Дрифт рывком поднялся со своего места: с каждым своим словом Фройд начинал бесить его всё больше и больше.  
\- Я хочу вернуться, - потребовал он у Октана, - сейчас же.  
\- А я хочу вдуть нашему начальнику, - загоготал тот, - но до сих пор не сделал этого. Смекаешь, почему?  
Дрифт смекал. Возможно, даже слишком хорошо.  
\- Можешь забрать его, Октан. На сегодня достаточно, - Фройд, наконец, расцепил руки. Длинные манипуляторы без проблем доставали до противоположного конца стола. И даже больше: Фройд с лёгкостью касался кончиками пальцев бортиков. - Дрифт, спасибо, что уделил мне время. И помни: ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне с любым вопросом. Я всегда помогу, чем смогу.  
\- Ага.  
\- И тесты! - мех поднялся, подхватил датапад и протянул его заключённому. - Прошу, пройди. Потом мы обсудим результаты.  
Дрифт схватил датапад и выскочил вон: ему хотелось как можно скорее вернуться обратно в камеру: даже там, думалось ему, безопаснее, чем здесь. Фройд совершенно точно пугал его, заставлял нервничать и думать о том, что вспоминать хотелось в последнюю очередь. Это ненормально. Так не должно быть.


	3. II.

Рэтчет пришёл через несколько дней. За это время Дрифт успел ещё раз пообщаться с Фройдом, почти швырнуть ему в его мерзкий фейсплет датапад с неравномерно расставленными ответами в тестах, после чего отказаться от пищи на три дня. Снова приходил Роллер, но теперь уже в компании некоего Диона. Вместе они расспрашивали Дрифта о том, почему тот не ест. Дрифт сказал, что их психолог его раздражает. И что всё будет в порядке, когда он переживёт это.  
\- Уверен? - непривычно сочувственно переспросил Дион. - Пойми, нам не нужны проблемы. И если они есть, их лучше решить сейчас, словами.  
Дрифт понимал: и это была одна из причин, почему он начал чаще говорить. Постоянно отмалчиваться не получалось, да и смысла не было. Эдакая форма протеста ни к чему его не приведёт, если только не усугубит и без того плохую ситуацию ещё больше. Пришлось взять себя в руки, насколько это возможно, и пойти на контакт с представителями администрации.  
\- Встреча с Фройдом вымотала меня. Я отдохну и буду в порядке, - тихо отозвался бот.  
Его гости только покивали, но ушли, не став давить. Хотя Дрифт мог поклясться, что слышал, как Дион обратился к Аутбэку: “Проследи за ним. Нам не нужны проблемы. Сообщай обо всём, что с ним происходит”. Аутбэк либо ответил слишком тихо, либо просто кивнул. Дрифт не знал: но вечернюю порцию топлива взял и половину с трудом, но запихал в себя. Неплохое начало.

Медик объявился внезапно.  
\- Идём, - он терпеливо дождался, пока Пауэрглайд и Роллбар откроют двери, закуют его в крепкие блокираторы и под конвоем поведут за ботом, расчерченным медицинской символикой и уверенно передвигающимся по территории. - Все вопросы потом. Роллер сказал, тебя нужно осмотреть. Почему ты не заправлялся?  
\- Заправлялся, - тихо отозвался Дрифт. - Каждый день. Когда дают.  
Негромкий голос и рубленные фразы Рэтчет про себя отмечал. И ужасался: тот, кого он видел перед собой, совершенно точно не походил на меха, которого он знал когда-то давно. Нервный, тревожный, временами апатичный, убегающий от себя и своего прошлого бот представлял довольно жалкое зрелище былого величия. И Рэтчету хотелось понять: как и почему Дрифт - нет, Дэдлок! - довёл себя до такого.  
\- Мы почти на месте, - медик притормозил у дверей в медбэй. - С этого клика осужденный Дрифт переходит под мою ответственность.  
\- Шеф сказал, он под пристальным контролем, - Пауэрглайд немного повернулся, чтобы ещё больше нависать над заключённым. - Хоть один промах, и можно стрелять на поражение.  
\- Да, он так и сказал, - серьёзно кивнул Роллбар.  
А через клик они синхронно захохотали так, что Дрифт покачнулся: он искренне не понимал, что в этих словах было смешного. Но и разбираться не хотелось. Первый страх немного прошёл, уступая место слабому анализу ситуации. Однако впереди было ещё очень и очень много вопросов, которые только предстояло решить. Наверное, Рэтчет - так, да? - поможет ему, но не факт, что забесплатно. Дрифт ещё в Дэд Энде просёк, что за всё надо платить. Просто так никто ничего ему не даст. А что было у Дрифта, кроме портов? Ничего. Да и те потасканные. Шлак. Придётся ещё и убеждать Рэтчета в том, что Дрифт не так плох, как тому может показаться… Оплавок.  
\- Чего встал, как вкопанный? - проворчал медик. - Заходи.  
Дрифт сгорбился, вцепился ладонями в предплечья и, прогнав цикл вентиляции, неуверенно шагнул навстречу будущему. Незнакомому, другому, непривычному. Интересно, как долго он продержится? Дрифт нервно рассмеялся.  
\- О, у нас пополнение, - флегматично донесло со стороны. Бот поднял шлем и натолкнулся на внимательно-оценивающий взгляд другого меха - совсем не похожего на Рэтчета. - Это тот самый? Что-то он не похож на врача. Скорее, на наркомана.  
\- Да ты шутник, - рассмеялся второй, подойдя к первому и дружески хлопнув того по плечу, за которым высился тубус, очертаниями похожий на линзу микроскопа. - Ая-яй, Перси, нельзя же так с места в карьер!  
\- Не вижу смысла притворяться, Эйд, - алый мех, покрытый пятнами копоти, одарил новичка совершенно равнодушным взглядом. - От него будут проблемы. Не знаю, как вы, а у меня нет времени откачивать почти скопытившихся нариков.  
\- Он семнадцать ворн потреблял Родионский А-04, - ухмыльнулся Рэтчет, - и до сих пор жив. Разве тебе неинтересно, Персептор? Лично я на своём веку повидал многое, но такое - впервые.  
\- Врёт ведь, - скривился Эйд. - Никто не сможет так долго жить на этой дряни.  
\- Он смог, - медик прошёл немного вперёд, - и я хочу узнать, почему.  
\- Самодеятельность наказуема, - равнодушно отозвался Персептор, - тебе ли не знать, Рэтчет.  
\- Я редко соглашаюсь с ним, дружище, но в этот раз он прав, - покачал шлемом Эйд. - Твой дружок может быть опасен. А я не хочу вылететь отсюда из-за твоих старомаразматических заскоков.  
\- Ты кого назвал старым маразматиком, шкура металлическая? - опасно прищурился Рэтчет. - Следи за базаром, Фёрст Эйд, не то доболтаешься.  
Фёрст Эйд слегка сжался, неприязненно покосился на новичка и ретировался куда-то к себе.  
\- Меня тоже ждёт работа, - Персептор оторвался от своего верстака, - увидимся позже.  
Он скрылся в небольшой лаборатории, двери в которую располагались справа от мини-холла, где неуверенно переступал с ноги на ногу Дрифт.  
\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Я расскажу всё основное, а с завтрашнего дня ты приступаешь к работе, - повернулся к нему Рэтчет. - Идём, я покажу твоё спальное место.  
\- Что я буду должен тебе за это? - Дрифт не сдвинулся с места. - У меня ничего нет. Только…  
\- Не вздумай, - прошипел тот, в мгновение ока сократив расстояние между ними и опасно ткнув бродяге пальцем прямо в фейсплет, - ты новичок. С тебя никакого спроса, ровно как и никаких долгов. Внимательно запоминай всё, что я говорю. Дальше будешь сам, а пока расслабься. У тебя есть время попривыкнуть и обжиться.  
Дрифт слабо сглотнул и кивнул, после чего полуиспуганно направился следом за медиком, внимательно поглядывающим на него из-за плеча.  
\- Это медбэй, - Рэтчет устало обвёл взглядом всё помещение, - здесь мы живём и работаем. По идее, мы должны ночевать в камерах, но так как мы медики, и наша помощь может понадобиться в любой момент, как правило, нам разрешено оставаться здесь. Разумеется, под наблюдением и охраной, как и везде.  
Дрифт чуть притормозил, рассматривая непривычно светлые стены: в помещении, куда они пришли, стоял небольшой стол, заваленный побитыми, явно нерабочими датападами. Зато в три разные стороны уходило по паре дверей, каждая из которых вела в иное место.  
\- Справа лаборатория Персептора, - пояснил Рэтчет, заметив быстрый, но внимательный взгляд новичка. - Он занимается химией и фармацевтикой. Не особо общительный, но довольно талантливый меха. Он мог бы многого добиться, не окажись здесь.  
Дрифт кивнул: имя учёного ничего ему не сказало. Но то, что талантов на Спейсгарде хватало, и так было понятно. У каждого наверняка какая-то своя история. И некоторые куда интереснее в отличие от истории самого Дрифта.  
\- Я работаю с Фёрст Эйдом и Хойстом вон там, - медик кивнул на центральные двери, - мы проводим осмотры, диагностики, иногда помогаем на операциях, если нужно, но такое бывает кра-айне редко. Я в некотором смысле глава медсанчасти, и именно я несу за тебя ответственность. Поэтому чем меньше ты лезешь на рожон, тем лучше, - фыркнул медик. - За нами присматривает Фиксит. Он один из заместителей Ориона Пакса - начальника колонии. Если у тебя есть какие-то вопросы, обращайся ко мне и только ко мне. Понял?  
\- Почему? - еле слышно поинтересовался бродяга.  
\- Считай, я твой Смотрящий. Это моя работа отвечать на твои вопросы и помогать по мере сил, - пояснил Рэтчет. - Фиксит довольно адекватный меха, но проблем потом не оберёшься, если ему что-нибудь в шлем взбредёт.  
\- Принято, - не меняя тона, ответил Дрифт.  
\- А там мы живём, - качнул шлемом в левую сторону медик. - Там же есть дезка и энергарий, который пополняется раз в неделю. Иногда мы заправляемся в общей столовой, а иногда и вовсе в камерах, если по Спейсгарду бродит какая-нибудь проверка. Но это тоже редкость.  
\- Что я должен делать? - Дрифт, наконец, нерешительно поднял шлем и посмотрел почти что прямо в оптику медику. - Ты… вы говорили, что я вам подхожу. Но это не так. Я не врач. И ничего не знаю.  
\- Ну, реактивы и технические осмотры тебе, конечно, никто не доверит. Но таскать датапады и мыть пробирки ты вполне способен, - неожиданно грустно улыбнулся Рэтчет. - Для начала этого достаточно. Где-то к тебе обратится Персептор, где-то Фёрст Эйд, где-то я. Твоя задача помогать нам, когда это требует. Каждый скажет, что нужно делать.  
Дрифт молча кивнул. Апатия, накрывшая его, постепенно сменялась усталостью. Хотелось улечься где-нибудь в тёмном уголке, свернуться клубком и пригасить оптику, чтобы позволить себе провалиться в сладкий оффлайн… И хоть так на время забыть о хаосе, творящемся в Искре.  
\- На самом деле у меня есть к тебе пара вопросов, но мы обсудим их позже, - смягчился Рэтчет. - Тебе нужно отдохнуть и заправиться. Пойдём.  
Дрифт послушно побрёл следом за медиком к левым дверям. Чувство разрушенного мира постепенно угасало, уступая место чему-то новому, давно и прочно забытому. Чему-то, отдалённо похожему на созидание. Словно рождалось нечто новое из пепла прошлого…

*** 

Дрифту было откровенно неудобно. Он не понимал, ко всем ли новичкам проявляют столь откровенный интерес, либо же по каким-то причинам именно он выбивался из общей колеи. Потому что ещё не наступили законные тридцать бриймов обеда, а к нему умудрились пробраться несколько своеобразных, но не настолько страшных, как ему сначала казалось, меха.  
\- Новенький, да? Привет, - один из кучки миниботов, столпившихся неподалёку, с любопытством глазеющих на него, помахал Дрифту небольшой ладошкой. - Я Тэилгейт. А как тебя зовут?  
Дрифт пробурчал в ответ что-то нечленораздельное. Если сначала притащились безобидные миниботы, то совсем не факт, что в следующее мгновение в медбэй не ввалится кто-нибудь покрепче и покруче. Как назло, Рэтчет вышел, оставив его тет-а-тет с заинтригованной компанией, медленными шажками к нему приближающейся.  
\- А ты необщительный, да? - хмыкнул другой. - Я Сверв. Если вдруг захочется немного расслабиться, я всегда к твоим услугам, - он забавно мигнул оптикой за визором.  
\- Эджект, блин, - выругался третий, - куда лезешь? Ты мне супинатор отдавил!  
\- Нечего расставлять их где ни попадя, Клифф, - парировал тот. - Эй-эй, новичок! А почему ты в медбэе? Ты медик? Какая у тебя специальность? Посмотришь мне тазовую секцию? Там что-то о-очень жутко щёлкает…  
Дрифт отступил ещё и внезапно понял, что упёрся спиной в стену. Выхода не было. А швыряться и без того скудными пожитками (вернее, вещами Рэтчета, чему тот совершенно точно не обрадуется), бродяга-наркоман не хотел… Но и выбора особо не было.  
\- Ну и что мы тут забыли? - голос Персептора разрезал полумрак ничуть не хуже виброножа. - Жалкая шпана. Чего припёрлись? У кого где и что стреляет? Мигом выправим, - мех грозно двинулся к ним. - Кто первый в очереди?  
\- Эм, а уже и… не болит, - Эджект неуверенно попятился. - Показалось, Перси. Прости, что побеспокоили.  
Миниботы бочком направились к выходу, стараясь не пересекаться с суровым взглядом учёного-химика. Правда, Тэилгейт не удержался и спросил.  
\- Перси, а правда, что ты сварганил для капитана Пакса такой забористый коктейль, что он от неожиданности признался тебе в любви?  
Дрифта при упоминании степени забористости перекосило. Его и без того уже долгое время мучило желание выдрать самому себе процессор из шлема. Либо же вставить в него слегка шершавую пластинку и словить немного кайфа. Как в старые добрые времена. Бродяга тихо сглотнул и попытался подумать о чём-нибудь ещё, чтобы отвлечься. Правда, получалось плохо.  
\- Сейчас сваргню по щелчку пальцев, - холодно процедил Персептор, - и мокрого места не останется. Пошли прочь!  
Миниботы с визгом ринулись к выходу. Эджект и Клифф успешно проскочили, а вот Сверв и Теилгейт не поделили пространство. Они глупо размахивали конечностями, пытаясь выбраться из зажавших их дверей.  
\- Ребят, помогите, - плаксиво протянул Тэилгейт, - я… не получается!  
\- Идиоты ржавые, - пробурчал Персептор и прицельным пинком отправил, кажется, Сверва наружу. Второй вывалился следом. - Вон! - гаркнул он для пущей убедительности. Миниботов как ветром сдуло. - Кретины.  
Химик одарил новенького нечитаемым взглядом и двинулся к своей платформе. Дрифт уже знал, какая ему принадлежала. Поскольку только там царила невообразимая педантичность… Даже у Рэтчета место для подзарядки выглядело чуть более живым. Не то что у этого врача - или всё-таки учёного?  
\- Хватит пялиться, - фыркнул Персептор, - раздражает.  
\- П-прости, - еле слышно пробормотал Дрифт и отвёл взгляд: Рэтчет говорил, что многих раздражает, когда на них смотрят. Это может спровоцировать конфликт. А ссора - последнее, что им нужно.  
\- После обеда начнётся выдача препаратов, - не меняя равнодушно-холодного, почти вымораживающего Искру тона, добавил тот. - Найди датапады с описью и список пациентов. Будешь отмечать, кому сколько чего выдали.  
\- Где? - также тихо поинтересовался он.  
Персептор безразлично махнул манипулятором куда-то в сторону стола, заваленного вчера вечером неработающей техникой. Видимо, придётся покопаться там.  
\- Это только начало. Чуть позже придут остальные, - Персептор выпрямился, сжимая в ладонях непонятный свёрток из плотного изолетика, - о тебе многие говорят. Почему?  
\- Я не знаю, - снова сгорбился Дрифт. - И не понимаю.  
\- Тебе виднее, - пожал плечами Персептор и стремительно вышел вон. Правда, он ненадолго задержался на пороге, но промолчал и всё же покинул комнату, оставляя бродягу наедине с не особо радужными мыслями.

Несмотря на то, что предсказание Персептора сбылось, при Рэтчете другие осужденные особо не наглели. Хоть каждый и норовил поближе рассмотреть новичка, особо близко к нему не лезли. Может быть, потому, что миниботы уже успели разнести весть по всем остальным.  
\- Следующая партия только через месяц, Рамхорн, - предупредил насупленного меха с проступающими деталями звериного альт-мода Рэтчет, - не приходи и не проси. Не будет.  
\- Угу, - пробасил тот, поднялся и рассыпал всё, что лежало в упаковке. - Шлак.  
Он с трудом наклонился и кое-как сгрёб лекарство обратно. Рэтчет промолчал. Смешков и без того хватало. Тем более, что следующим завалился мех, которого медик, судя по всему, видеть не хотел от слова совсем.  
\- В чём дело, Ноузкон? - холодно поинтересовался он. - Сегодня не ваша очередь, а ты и без того недавно приходил. Всё в порядке. Или опять простреленный шарнир беспокоит?  
\- Да так, не особо, - широко улыбаясь, отозвался он. - Честно говоря, мне было любопытно посмотреть на твоего нового помощника.  
\- Посмотрел? А теперь проваливай. У меня много работы, - огрызнулся он.  
\- Ты никого не пускаешь в медбэй, Рэтчет, - цветовая гамма Ноузкона, как ни странно, оказалась довольно яркой. Дрифт привык, что основная масса прошедших меха предпочитала либо тёмные, либо серо-нейтральные тона. Этот же светился жёлтым, словно солнце, и малиновым, словно багряный закат. Необычно. - А тут сам попросил перевести к тебе кого-то… Да ещё и с красной меткой. Под свою ответственность? Что ты скрываешь, Рэтчет?  
\- Пару кубов крепкой сверхзарядки, пушистые наручники для плотских утех и личного Неисправного под платформой. Ещё вопросы? - резко отозвался медик. - Нет? Отлично. Следующий!  
\- Нам, Рэтчет, очень интересно, - Ноузкон улыбался удивительно мягко и настолько флегматично, что расслабиться с ним оказалось проще простого. И не будь рядом Рэтчета, Дрифт наверняка бы влип в очередную историю. - Всем нам. Так что заходи как-нибудь в гости. Скайфайер был бы не против послушать парочку новых историй.  
\- Я сказал, следующий! - проорал Рэтчет. - Персептор! Чего ты там застрял?  
\- Увидимся, - Ноузкон поднялся и неторопливо направился к выходу. В дверях он столкнулся с химиком. Последний тащил в руках коробку, в которой что-то загадочно позвякивало. - Перси.  
Мех промолчал, нырнул под руку Ноузкона и скрылся у себя.  
\- Ох, Космос, пожалуйста! - взмолились по ту сторону. - Живее!  
\- Простите, извините, пропустите.  
В медбэй ввалился бот… излишне округлый формы. Он смущённо кашлянул и уверенно засеменил к табурету перед медиком.  
\- Привет, Рэтчет! Здравствуй, новенький! Я Космос, - затараторил он. - Ты очень симпатичный, ты знаешь об этом?  
Дрифт закусил губу: он не любил, когда ему говорили такие вещи. Тем более, так открыто.  
\- Какие жалобы, дружок? - вернул его с небес на землю Рэтчет. - Чем сегодня порадуешь? Оптика дёргается? В аудиосенсорах шумит? Фаланги пальцев подёргивает перед метеоритным дождём?  
\- Нет-нет, что ты, всё не так серьёзно! - воскликнул Космос. Приятная зелёная расцветка удивительно неповторимо сочеталась с мягко-голубой оптикой, рассматривающей бродягу с почти родительским снисхождением. - На самом деле, я не для себя… Ну, понимаешь?  
\- Конкретнее, - потребовал Рэтчет, - времени мало, а вас много.  
\- Кап просил что-нибудь от укачивания. Говорит, эта вибрация сводит его с ума. В последние дни ему совсем худо, - суфлёрским шёпотом, с опаской поглядывая на застывшего каменным изваянием помощника, поделился информацией Космос. - Найдётся что-нибудь?  
\- Нет, - равнодушно пожал плечами Рэтчет. - Сам понимаешь, это не в моей компетенции. Перетри с Фикситом. Может, он чем подсобит.  
\- Ах если бы… - всплеснул руками Космос. - Но спасибо! Ладно, пойду я…  
Медик безразлично махнул ему вслед ладонью.  
\- Перси, не знаешь, куда запропастился Хойст? - Рэтчет ненадолго отвлёкся от датапада со списком жалобщиков - Дрифт успел мельком оценить размах болеющих меха, жалующихся на всё, начиная от заставляющих задумываться головокружений до банально простых царапин полировки.  
\- У Фиксита, - отозвался тот. - Не знаю, что ему там надо, но они что-то решают.  
Рэтчет раздражённо стравил пар, всем своим видом давая понять, что решать там может что-то только он. И никак не Хойст. Даже несмотря на его непосредственную узкую специализацию.

*** 

Дрифт почти допил энергон из выделенной ему порции перед предстоящим осмотром, когда к нему внезапно пришло осознание: жизнь продолжала идти своим чередом, несмотря на резкую смену обстановки. Да, прошло совсем мало времени, но меха не убили и даже не унизили. Наоборот, ему удалось устроиться вполне неплохо, пусть даже благодаря чужим стараниям. Рэтчет пока не лез с обещанными вопросами, не давил, и за это Дрифт был ему благодарен, пусть даже не понимая, можно ли и нужно ли быть благодарным за подобную… услугу. А в том, что однажды ему придётся расплачиваться за оказанную добродетель, бот не сомневался.  
Привыкнуть к постоянному гулу и вибрации Дрифту удалось неожиданно быстро: он довольно скоро научился стремительно проваливаться в оффлайн. Мех почти сразу просёк фишку, что таким образом время текло гораздо быстрее, чем если он бодрствовал. Конечно, это всего лишь лёгкая иллюзия, но отчего-то на Искре становилось спокойнее…   
Бот только-только привыкал к новым обязанностям, и это разбавляло рутину. Страх и гнёт, снедаемые души, ломались под напором непривычной работы. Дрифт почти всё свободное время проводил либо за инвентаризацией (что было довольно просто, поскольку Рэтчет оказался ещё более педантичным меха, чем бродяга предполагал сначала), либо за мытьём приборов. Персептор, расслабившийся, что можно спихнуть ненужные обязательства на другого, закрылся у себя, периодически требуя чистые склянки и контейнеры. Дрифта он к себе не пускал, предпочитая открывать двери, забирать предметы на пороге и уходить обратно. Но Дрифт туда и не рвался - во всяком случае, после того, как ощутил ужасный запах. Убитые долгим активом в вонючих трущобах обонятельные сенсоры не распознали пойманный сигнал, но что-то всё-таки пробилось: и это нечто меху не понравилось. Хотя с другой стороны, обнюхивать эту отработку не хотелось: хватало всякой дряни, которая и внешне-то неприглядно выглядела…   
Бродяга-наркоман снова отхлебнул. Рэтчет возился у себя, отправив его отдыхать ещё в дневное время, и сказал, что силы им понадобятся под вечер, когда придёт следующая каста жалобщиков: Неисправные. Также обещал явиться и Хойст - едва ли не единственный медик, который не брезговал в любое время дня и ночи возиться с отведённой ему работой. А о том, кто такие Неисправные, Дрифт уже был наслышан.  
Утром приходил Блюстрик, представившийся как проводник Неисправных. Пока Рэтчет на пару с Хойстом обсуждали, как лучше принять жаждущих оздоровиться, Блю поведал новенькому о том, где можно его найти, как с ним связываться и как оплачивать предоставляемые услуги. Оказалось, Неисправные и их Смотрящие - Мусорщики - обитали в четвёртом корпусе. Они занимали не очень много места (в смысле, камер и помещений), но кое-каким разнообразием похвалиться всё же могли. Чего только стоила звезда Неисправных - бывший сенатор, переживший эмпурату. Уродливый, несуразный, безэмоциональный и в то же время дико популярный Шоквейв… Выудить его из потока любителей присоединиться к коннекту непривычного формата было довольно трудно, да и дорого. Но Блюстрик заверил новичка, что у них есть варианты и попроще.  
Дрифт покивал, невольно впитывая информацию. Ему было непривычно слушать о том, насколько обособленно жили Неисправные… В Дэд Энде, несмотря на социальное положение и мнение общества, их небольшой уголок сосуществовал довольно дружно. Настолько, что Дрифт почти из благих побуждений пару раз заступался за знакомых интерботов, оттаскивая от них окончательно съехавших с катушек клиентов. Ровно как и интерботы пару раз вытаскивали его со дна отработки, извлекая прожжённые чипы из процессора и откачивая из состояния почти дезактива. Для них это было нормально… Их нельзя было назвать семьёй, но какой-то единой общиной, пусть даже порицаемой обществом, они всё-таки стали.  
Здесь же, на Спейсгарде, Неисправные (именно так когда-то давно прозвали тех же интерботов) обладали особым положением и жили совершенно не так, как основная масса заключённых. Во-первых, их самой отличительной чертой, были статьи уголовного кодекса, по которым им выносили приговора. В девяносто процентах случаях Неисправными становились те, кто совершал преступления интерфейсного характера - проще говоря, насильники и излишне повёрнутые на коннекте боты. И неважно было, прозвали ли меха на свободе сексуально-озабоченным маньяком, либо же это был единичный случай, связанный с наркотическим опьянением и полнейшим отрубом систем самосознания - результат оставался одинаковым. Неисправные отрабатывали свои грехи тем же самым способом, благодаря которому и попали на Спейсгард.  
Когда Рэтчет объявил, кого им предстоит осмотреть, он добавил, чтобы Дрифт даже не думал соваться к меха, которые туда придут. Ему строго-настрого было запрещено касаться не только ботов… но и тех предметов, которых касались они же. Остальные просто посчитают, что он “заразился неисправностью” и станет таким же, как и “разносчики”. И отмыться от этого клейма будет нереально… Дрифту до конца срока придётся отрабатывать свои двадцать три невинных Искры путём продажи портов. Не самая приятная участь. Тем более, что тюрьма стремительно слухами полнилась, и это было чистейшей правдой.  
Хойст уже расчистил пространство, оставив необходимый минимум в виде другой платформы (обычные пациенты сидели на поверхности с серым отливом, а эта была какой-то… ржавой? нет, скорее, покрытой краской цвета выцветшего кирпича), собственных инструментов, лампы освещения, тумбы с такими же датападами (Неисправных даже записывали отдельно!) и пары стульев. Дрифту велели сесть в углу и не возникать. Хойст потянулся, а Рэтчет присел к бродяге, со стороны наблюдая за тем, как готовится к приходу пациентов его товарищ-медик.  
\- Первый готов, - равнодушно отрапортовал Персептор, пропуская в смотровую Неисправного. - Джазз.  
\- Идём-идём, - широко улыбнулся Хойст, - ну, как дела?  
Несмотря на обманчиво неуклюжие габариты, медик обладал очень ловкими руками и харизмой, перед которой таяли даже Неисправные.  
\- Привет-привет, - Джаз заинтересованно покосился на Дрифта, но безропотно взобрался на платформу, - да вроде ничего, хотя тазовая секция поскрипывает. Помню-помню, ты говорил не нагружать её! Я пытался, честно! Но сам понимаешь, нас мало, кто слушает.  
\- Плохо пытался, - Хойст уложил Неисправного на платформе, широко развёл его ноги и склонился над паховой бронёй. - Так-с. Шарниры давно смазывал?  
\- Ну… не очень.  
\- С резиновой прокладкой всё нормально, шланги целы, шарниры в порядке, - пробормотал себе под носовой конус Хойст. - Сейчас приподними бёдра, хочу послушать.  
Джазз послушно изящно выгнулся на платформе: стоило ему почти встать колесом, как откуда-то из глубины раздался неприятный скрежет.  
\- Вот что это? - не меняя положения, поинтересовался Неисправный. - Клянусь, никакого экстремального интерфейса! Всё по старинке.  
\- Открывайся, - медик нагнулся к тумбе, где стояли приборы, - сейчас попробуем отыскать.  
Джазз совершенно спокойно расщёлкнул паховую пластину и тихо охнул, когда Хойст без предупреждения вставил в него расширитель.  
\- Потерпи чуть-чуть, - медик склонился над ним, быстро, но аккуратно зашуршал механизмом, - так-с. Что тут у нас?  
\- Залежи добродетели, - откровенно заржал Джазз, ни капли не смущаясь всеобщей ситуации. - А вообще не знаю. Я сейчас стараюсь пореже проводами путаться. Походу, до сих пор не до конца восстановился после… - мех неожиданно помрачнел. - Ладно, в общем, ты понял.  
\- Понять-то понял, - Хойст дотянулся до фонарика и включил его, освещая нутро, - меня больше интересует, каким образом здесь оказалось это?  
Во второй руке медик сжимал пинцет. Он осторожно ввёл его внутрь и, подсвечивая себе путь, идеально выверенным движением выудил из-за хлюпнувшего ограничивающего кольца странный ошмёток.  
\- А это что? - удивился Джазз.  
\- По конфигурации могу предположить, что обломок опорного стержня кое-чьего джампера, - Хойст выпрямился и отключил свет фонарика. - Шлак, сколько времени уже прошло, а сюрпризы до сих пор находятся.  
\- И это во мне скрипело? - ухмыльнулся тот. - Хах, вот ведь ржавый болт… Слышь, а можно себе на память оставить? Ну типа как сувенир?  
Дрифт в этот момент не удержался, кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание. Джаз снова заинтересованно покосился на него, игриво подмигнул визором и снова перевёл взгляд на Хойста.  
\- Ну если хочешь… - фыркну тот, - держи. Торжественно вручаю!  
Джаз кивнул и ловко перехватил фрагмент чужого джампера. Хойст в этот момент осторожно извлёк из него расширитель и чуть откатился назад:  
\- Это всё?  
\- Ага, спасибо, док, - Джаз захлопнул интим-броню и сполз на пол. - Любопытно… Ладно, бывай, Хойст! Если что - заходи. Сам знаешь, тебе всегда рады.  
Медик кивнул и отвернулся, как бы говоря, что всё, осмотр закончен. Джаз, насвистывая себе под нос незатейливый мотив, вышел вон.  
\- Он немного странный, - тихо признался Дрифт: он ещё не сталкивался с Неисправными настолько откровенно, но ему казалось, что это чуть более… сдержанные что ли меха. Тем более, в тюрьме.  
\- Житейский парень, способный влиться в любую компания, - хмуро отозвался Рэтчет. - Заметил у него на спине выцарапанный круг с рисованным окуляром?  
Дрифт еле заметно кивнул: заметить-то он заметил, но не понял, что именно увидел.  
\- Джаз стучал на нас, но его поймали и за это отправили к Неисправным. Полагаю, такая манера просто не даёт ему съехать с катушек, - тихо пояснил Рэтчет. - Разумеется, это не обсуждается.  
Бродяга слабо кивнул: уж это-то он понимал.  
\- Арси, - на пороге снова появился Персептор и исчез, пропуская внутрь другого меха.  
\- О, заходи! - неожиданно широко улыбнулся Хойст. - Давно не виделись. Как дела? Как самочувствие?  
\- Пусть уйдут, - и без того тонкий голос надломился, и Арси истерично вскинул манипуляторы, словно пытаясь закрыться. - Слишком много лишних оптик… Слишком…  
\- Дрифт, будь любезен, пригаси оптику, - не поворачиваясь, бросил Хойст. - Это не займёт много времени.  
Бродяга неуверенно покосился на Рэтчета, но тот кивнул. И бот опустил шлем, деактивируя окуляры. Хойст в этот момент что-то тихо спросил у Неисправного, сидящего перед ним, тот отозвался. Но Дрифт их не слышал.  
Перед оптикой всплывали кадры с Джазом, широко улыбающемся и относящемся к активу с почти исключительным оптимизмом. Дрифт пытался прогнать эти мысли прочь, но чем больше он этого хотел, тем хуже получалось. Избитый и прожжённый разум начинал размышлять против воли. Активировались давно забытые и прочно запертые где-то внутри чувства, которым там было не место. Просыпались зачатки самосознания, самоанализа, начинающего перетекать в пока что лёгкую стадию самоедства. Это пугало и отталкивало. Дрифт в категоричной форме не хотел вспоминать, с чего всё началось и как он дошёл до того, что стал таким и попал сюда.  
\- Ну с какого шлака этот оплавок припёрся сюда? - резкий скрипучий голос рывком вытащил Дрифта из болота хаоса, в которое он медленно погружался, оставшись наедине с собой. - Что сейчас-то не так?  
Бродяга активировал оптику и поднял шлем, с недоумением поглядывая на Неисправного. Тот как-то иначе выпрямился и теперь буравил Хойста откровенно недобрым взглядом, не обещающим ничего хорошего.  
\- Плановый осмотр, - мягко отозвался медик. - Есть жалобы? Ты… гм, так ничего внятно и не сказал.  
Арси задумчиво оглядел себя, как смог, после чего отрицательно покачал шлемом.  
\- Башка только болит, - фыркнул он. - Как будто бухала беспробудно.  
\- Медикаменты принимаешь, которые выдал Фиксит?  
Дрифт перевёл недоумённый взгляд на Рэтчета, всем своим видом показывая, что он окончательно запутался. Откуда такие резкие перемены в Неисправном? И почему он только что сказал “бухала”? На Спейсгарде же не было фемботов и меха, не достигших возраста уголовной ответственности. Медик жестом дал ему понять, что все вопросы потом. А сейчас - терпение, терпение и ещё раз терпение.  
\- Я не буду пить эту дрянь! - раздражённо вскинулся Арси. - Ты вот знаешь, что этот ублюдок туда суёт? Я - нет!  
\- Отнеси на пробу Персептору. Он тебе любое лекарство на молекулы разберёт, подпишет, опишет и вернёт обратно, - подал голос Рэтчет. - Талантливый мех.  
Арси презрительно скривился, бросив в его сторону почти брезгливый взгляд, и снова вернулся к Хойсту.  
\- Мисфайер недавно сказал, что я чуть не покалечила какого-то оплавка в коридоре только за то, что он свистнул мне вслед. А я этого не помню, хоть убей, - добавил он.  
\- Часто бывают провалы в памяти? - Хойст что-то отметил у себя. - К Фройду давно ходила?  
Дрифт недоверчиво встрепенулся: нет, ему не послышалось. Другой медбот всё-таки действительно обращался к Неисправному, как к фемботу. Удивительно… И столько вопросов!  
\- Я… - Арси закусил губу. - Я не хочу к Фройду. Он в последнее время странный. Знаю, надо, но шлак! Он меня пугает. Слышь, раз уж мы об этом заговорили… А куда подевался Ранг? Вот при нём у меня такой отработки не было.  
\- Ранг перевёлся в другую организацию, - отозвался Хойст. - Жаль, хороший был специалист. Взамен прислали вот Фройда… Сходи к нему, Арси. Может быть, он поможет тебе установить причину твоих провалов. Либо срывов. Сама понимаешь, это очень важно.  
Арси неопределённо покачал шлемом и завозился, собираясь соскочить с платформы.  
\- Тебя больше ничего не беспокоит? - жестом остановил его Хойст. - Всё точно в порядке?  
\- Вообще-то нет, - буркнул тот, - но я зайду к тебе попозже. Не сегодня.  
\- Ты знаешь, где меня искать, - неожиданно тепло улыбнулся медик. - Пока свободна. И зайди на днях к Фройду. Он ведь тоже специалист.  
\- Ага, - хмыкнул тот и, смерив сидящего в стороне Дрифта откровенно оценивающим взглядом, вышел вон.  
\- Не понимаю, - честно признался бродяга-наркоман, - а что с ним… с ней? Что?  
\- Биполярное расстройство личности, раздвоение, - тихо ответил Рэтчет. - Почему - сказать не могу. Но вот… он такой. Арси-бот довольно спокоен и миролюбив, а вот Арси-фембот… Не попадайся ей на пути, если у неё плохое настроение. Голыми руками шлем оторвёт. Собственно, в карцере только она и сидит, поскольку вечно какой-нибудь шлак да выкинет.  
Спросить, почему его (или всё-таки её?) до сих пор не упекли в камеру, как отбывала наказание некоторая масса осужденных, Дрифт не успел. В комнату вошёл тот, о ком бродяга-наркоман уже был наслышан… Бот подавился хрипом вентиляции: если бы ему не сказали, кто это, сам бы он никогда в жизни не догадался, кого видит перед собой.  
\- Ох, Шоквейв. Здравствуй, проходи, - еле заметно удивился Хойст. - Не ожидал, честно говоря, что ты сегодня придёшь. Идём-идём, - позвал он замершего на пороге бывшего сенатора. - Рассказывай, что беспокоит?  
Дрифт сгорбился, словно пытаясь стать меньше, чем он был. Изуродованный корпус вызывал в нём противоречивые чувства. Вроде бы вполне целый, непобитый, с хорошим слоем краски. И в то же время этот страшный изуродованный фейсплет, да одна из двух рука, украшенная обрубком без кисти, - так себе зрелище. В первый клик Шоквейва хотелось пожалеть, но тут же всплывали в памяти старые, истёртые кадры, за которые сенатора хотелось вздёрнуть на ближайшей перекладине под потолком. Дрифт как-то сам собой понял, почему этого меха записали в Неисправные. Его наверняка сначала по-разному страшно унижали, а уже потом спихнули в самую грязь, посчитав, что там ему и место. Бродяга не удивился бы, узнав, что так всё и было.  
\- Поступающие сигналы идентифицируются как боль, - глухо пророкотал Шоквейв, скромно присев на край платформы, - я провёл полноценную диагностику корпуса, но так и не установил причину.  
\- А болит что? - Хойст чуть придвинулся к нему.  
\- Это, - сенатор приподнял искалеченную руку, увенчанную не особо красивым обрубком. - У меня нет пальцев. Я не понимаю, откуда идут болевые сигналы. Все системы в порядке. Нет причины.  
\- Сейчас посмотрим, - Хойст активировал сканер, - позволь-ка.  
Шоквейв молча протянул ему культю. Медик сосредоточенно изучал поступающие данные, выводящиеся на экран, после чего немного отодвинулся.  
\- Твоя рука в порядке… насколько это возможно, - отозвался он, наконец. - Могу предположить, что это остаточное явление. Ты ведь совсем недавно… лишился руки, верно? Тебе на ментальном уровне кажется, что она есть, но по факту её нет. И из-за этого вспыхивают ложные сигналы, которые ты и идентифицируешь как болевые.  
\- Рекомендации?  
Безразличие, с которым Шоквейв задавал вопросы, заставило Дрифта поёжиться ещё сильнее, чем в первый раз.  
Персептор тоже вёл себя довольно холодно по отношению к нему, но даже в его повседневном безразличии были какие-то оттенки хотя бы презрения, а иногда снисходительности. Здесь же полный ноль. Вероятно, сенатора подвергли не только эмпурате, искалечив корпус, но и залезли ему в процессор. Слишком… слишком другим выглядел сейчас мех: не красовался, не лез с вопросами, не рвался помогать общественности по мере сил - этот Шоквейв совершенно точно был каким-то иным. И Дрифту он не нравился. Хотя некоторой притягательностью мех всё же обладал. И бродяга не удивился, вспомнив, сколько, гм, клиентов, хотели бы побывать с ним на платформе.  
\- Набраться терпения и переждать, - задумчиво ответил Хойст. - Хотя я бы настоятельно рекомендовал тебе зайти к Фройду. Ты давно у него был?  
\- Визиты к психиатру прописаны в моём индивидуальном расписании, - соизволил пояснить бывший сенатор. - Я бываю у него регулярно. Но это не помогает. Боль есть.  
\- Не всё сразу, Шоквейв, - еле заметно улыбнулся медик. - Иногда столь серьёзные вопросы требуют очень много времени для их разрешения. Но мне кажется, что у тебя всё получится. Нужно просто немного подождать.  
\- Возможно.  
Дрифт устало протёр тыльной стороной ладони окуляры: признаться честно, эти трое ужасно его вымотали. Каждый из Неисправных всколыхнул в нём что-то такое, что требовалось обдумать и разложить для себя по полочкам. Бродяга не был уверен в том, что он справится со всем остальным. Да-да, конечно, он ещё новичок, и ему, как бы сказать, простительно, но легче от этого не становилось.  
\- Можешь идти отдыхать, - словно прочитав его мысли, произнёс Рэтчет. - Самые важные персоны уже были. Остальные - так, чисто для первичного знакомства, если хочешь.  
Дрифт поднял на него виноватый взгляд.  
\- Свободен, - бросил медик, - только не забывай о том, что тебе запрещено касаться Неисправных. Вышел и сразу к платформе, без остановок и разговоров.  
Бывший наркоман кивнул. Внутрь как раз просочился следующий кадр, который уже довольно мостился на платформе для осмотра.  
\- Увидимся, - махнул себе за спину Хойст. - Итак, Хаунд. В Неисправных совсем недавно, да? Чем порадуешь?  
Дрифт осторожно выскользнул за двери. И тут же пожалел о своём решении.  
Неисправных оказалось больше, чем он предполагал. Они негромко шушукались о чём-то своём и разом затихли, когда новенький возник на пороге. Дрифт почувствовал прилив неприязненного отвращения: опять он в центре внимания. Это раздражало, злило и унижало. Снова захотелось забиться в щель и исчезнуть из этого мира. Или хотя бы сделать так, чтобы казалось, что он исчез.  
\- О, в медбэе пополнение? - широко оскалился лиловый джет, выпрямившись. - Как дела? Чего такой хмурый? Мои что ли выкинули чего?  
\- Ты не стесняйся, говори, если что не так, - поддакнул другой мех. - Мы с Мисфайером бдим за мальчиками, так что по всем вопросам к нам.  
\- Это Фулкрум, - представил меха джет, - он мой зам.  
Дрифт неопределённо повёл плечевыми блоками. С одной стороны, раз уж выдалась такая возможность, можно и нужно было представиться, изучить местный контингент ещё немного. Но с другой, бродяга слишком устал и вымотался, чтобы вежливо улыбаться и знакомиться с кем-то ещё. Зачатки голоса рассудка вопили, что лучше потерпеть.  
\- Я Дрифт, помогаю в медбэе, - тихо ответил он.  
\- Персептор про тебя уже рассказывал, - заверил его Фулкрум. - Правда, он сказал, что ты тупой и бесполезный наркоман, каких свет не видывал.  
Дрифт сам не ожидал, что он так сильно дёрнется. И тем самым подтвердит слова их химика. Вот ведь оплавок. В Искре всколыхнулась глухая, смутно знакомая ярость.  
\- Я не медик, но помогаю с обычной работой вроде уборки и инвентаризации, - пробормотал он, сцепив дентопластины. - И Персептору, кстати, тоже.  
Мех на клик возгордился собой, но тут же подумал о том, что любой на его месте справился бы с порученной ему работой. Гордость в мгновение ока испарилась. И Мисфайер, и Фулкрум с любопытством рассматривали его, наблюдая за внутренней борьбой.  
\- Рад знакомству, - сухо бросил Дрифт, - но мне пора. Время не ждёт.  
О том, куда и зачем ему нужно было идти, бродяга старался не думать. Главное, сделать вид, что он излишне занятой, без единого свободного брийма меха. Тогда до него не будут докапываться.  
\- Ты придёшь? - громко крикнул ему один из Неисправных. - Говорят, наркоманы почти боги на платформе!  
\- Угомонись, Вирл! - рявкнул на него Мисфайер.  
Дрифт пристыженно опустил локаторы, чувствуя, как начинает разогреваться корпус от нахлынувшего на него унижения. Нужно ведь что-то ответить, да? Не дать Неисправному выйти победителем из этой словесной перепалки? И в то же время Дрифт понимал, что слов нет: когда он был под кайфом, то сам не знал, что творил. Быть может, этот Вирл не так уж и далёк от истины.  
\- Мне пора, - бросил он и поспешил скрыться за дверями в жилые помещения. Вирл за спиной загоготал, но через клик затих: кажется, ему успели врезать по шлему. Но благодарности к сделавшему это Дрифт не испытывал.  
Бродяга рухнул на платформу и свернулся на ней немыслимым комком. Его душила злоба, ненависть к самому себе и унизительная ярость. Выкрики какого-то левого интербота звучали правдивее, чем все те мысли, что Дрифт годами внушал самому себе. Он ведь действительно всего лишь жалкий наркоман. И то, что он слез с дозы, лишь результат обстоятельств, от него независящих. Дрифт против воли вспоминал то, что десятилетями топил в кайфе чипов, свехзаряженном и редких, но всё же беспорядочных связях.  
Если бы у него только была возможность отыскать хоть самый гадкий чип и на клик вернуться в расслабленное, абсолютно апатичное состояние, к которому он привык за долгое время!.. Дрифт бы душу Юникрону продал, только бы дать самому себе сейчас шанс снова избежать столкновения с прошлым, неумолимо на него накатывающем. Мех свернулся на платформе и пригасил оптику, проваливаясь в тревожные модуляции, смешанные с собственными воспоминания.


	4. III.

В себя бродяга приходил шлаково медленно. Он то просыпался, то проваливался обратно в оффлайн, неспособный выбраться своими силами из омута странных снов, бередящих Искру. Перед оптикой вспыхивали разномастные, изредка смутно знакомые картины какой-то очень далёкой, прошлой жизни. Жизни, где сам Дрифт был другим - уважаемым, достойным и почитаемым меха в отличие от него настоящего: трусливого убийцу, не сумевшего защитить то, что было ему дорого. Бродяга снова глухо застонал и внезапно рывком выпрямился на узкой платформе. Пальцы заскребли по поверхности, пока кто-то что-то ему говорил. Может быть, даже кричал, пытаясь пробиться сквозь ватную пелену, усеявшую усталый процессор.  
Дрифт забарахтался, пытаясь избавиться от липкой паутины, сковавшей его по рукам и ногам. На внутреннем экране активировалась давно забытая картинка: он рывками пробирался сквозь грязь, облепившую его и остальную команду со смазанными лицами, активно орудуя конечностями. Он уверенно шёл вперёд, вёл остальных за собой, ни капли не сомневаясь в цели, ради которой и забрался в эту глушь. Они должны были… должны были сделать что-то очень важное. Найти что-то? Разыскать кого-то? Добраться куда-то?..  
\- Нехило его кроет, - холодно процедил Персептор, равномерно взбивая в склянке несколько препаратов, пока бродяга в беспамятстве метался под ладонями Рэтчета. - Говорил я тебе, будут проблемы. Но нет, упёрся, баран железнорогий.  
\- Закончил глоссой трепать? - фыркнул медик и, дождавшись небольшого затишья, активировал встроенные в платформу блокираторы. Дрифт снова дёрнулся, но с куда меньшим энтузиазмом. - Тащи раствор для промывания. Полагаю, его до сих пор временами накрывает ломкой.  
\- Поэтому он сидит в углу и носа не кажет? - Персептор подошёл к нему и протянул склянку. - Не затягивай. Чем дольше она на воздухе, тем быстрее испаряются все нужные вещества.  
Рэтчет кивнул и взял ценное лекарство из опаленных копотью ладоней химика. Дрифт болезненно застонал, но почти сразу же расслабился, когда ощутил, как проникает в корпус жидкое месиво неизвестных ему компонентов. Его Смотрящий подкатил простенький аппарат для очистки систем поближе и подсоединил его к нему. Терпеливо дождавшись, когда бурлящий энергон, смешанный с лекарством Персептора потечёт по прозрачным шлангам к аппарату, Рэтчет, наконец, облегчённо стравил пар.  
\- Семнадцать ворн, Перси, - устало обернулся он к химику, - никто не сможет выдержать столько. Родионский А-04 убивает максимум ворн за пять. А Дрифт потреблял его в три раза дольше. Это ненормально.  
\- Это не повод тащить всякий шлак в медбэй, - язвительно хмыкнул тот. - Если вот так будет каждый раз, Рэтчет, я просто перестану тебе помогать. Потому что мне это не нужно. Толку от него почти никакого, а терпеть твои откровенные прихоти… У меня своих хватает, Рэтчет, так что…  
\- Я возьму у него немного внутреннего энергона для анализов, - словно не слыша учёного, продолжил медик, - мне нужно, чтобы ты его протестировал. Может быть, это подскажет нам, откуда идёт такая реакция.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я буду с ним возиться? - вспылил Персептор. - Он твоя шавка, и мне нет никакого дела до этого… - он презрительно скривился, одарив бродягу недвусмысленным взглядом. - Скажи спасибо, что я вообще до сих пор стою здесь.  
\- Я умею быть благодарным, Перси, - Рэтчет выпрямился и прямо посмотрел на него, - ты ведь знаешь. Я редко прошу тебя о чём-то. Но сейчас это действительно мне нужно. Ты как никто разбираешься в чипах и химических составах, которыми меха любят себя травить.  
\- Льстец, - фыркнул учёный, - ладно, я посмотрю. Но ты будешь мне должен.  
\- Хорошо, - серьёзно кивнул Рэтчет, - спасибо.  
Персептор неопределённо повёл плечевыми блоками…

Дрифт просыпался медленно. Первым, что предстало его взору, стали несколько шлангов, подсоединённых к незнакомому ему прибору, тянущихся из его раскрытого честплейта. Туда-сюда мирно перекатывалось удивительно яркое топливо… Необычное, но завораживающее зрелище. Дрифт с трудом разлепил губы и сглотнул немного антифриза, скопившегося у самого основания горлового шлюза. Он перевёл не до конца осознающий реальность взгляд на потолок. Царапины, проявившие себя с годами, методично складывались в плохо различимые, но почему-то знакомые ему образы. Например, эти линии чем-то напоминали искривлённые в тщательно скрываемой ярости губы. Воображение, несдерживаемое оковами наркотиков, тут же дорисовало знакомый портрет. И Дрифт предпочёл погасить окуляры: Рэтчет, что привёл его сюда, уже не был незнакомым ему меха.  
Бродяга с трудом склонил шлем вбок и, активировав оптику, всмотрелся в незамысловатый прибор. Не сразу, но воспалённый разум осознал, для чего строилась эта машина. Топливо из его систем раз за разом прогоняли через фильтры, избавляя от остаточных веществ, которыми он долгое время убивал себя и свою память. Дрифт часто бывал в хорошо скрываемой от мира политики клинике в Родионе, где Рэтчет, давно потерявший счёт своим пациентам, откачивал любого, кто к нему обращался. И делал он это при помощи примерно такого же оборудования. Какой позор… Меньше всего бродяге хотелось когда-нибудь оказаться в подобной ситуации. И тем не менее, кошмар становился реальностью.  
\- Как себя чувствуешь? - Рэтчет выглядел хмурым, впрочем, как обычно. Он быстро подошёл к лежащему Дрифту и просканировал его. - Персептор провёл несколько тестов. Он выявил скопление ударных доз Родионского А-04, из-за которых тебя и снесло. Где и когда ты успел надраться?  
\- Я не надирался, - хрипло, выдавая помехи статикой, отозвался Дрифт.  
\- Ну да, конечно, - медик резво прокрутил на датападе полученные показатели и, погасив экран, отложил его в сторону, - я очистил твои системы, но не уверен, что тебе это поможет. С таким-то желанием жить…  
\- … дорога лишь под Некробота плащ, - закончил за него Дрифт и замер, негромко гоняя вентиляцию.  
Рэтчет, склонившийся над аппаратом очистки, тоже притормозил, однако тут же вернулся к отключению прибора. Не глядя в оптику бродяги-наркомана, он отсоединил шланги от грудины бота и смотал их, после чего откатил свою чудо-машину в сторону.  
\- Мне радоваться? - наконец, изрёк он, вернувшись к платформе и нависнув над меха, обеспечившему ему тонну проблем. - Или ты ждёшь ещё какой-то реакции?  
\- Ты бы всё равно узнал, - просто ответил Дрифт, - я подумал, что лучше… ох… - он затих, размеренно гоняя вентиляцию: все системы внутри будто бы свело судорогой, и меху пришлось переждать несколько спазмов. Вероятно, топливо теперь казалось его внутренностям излишне чистым, из-за чего и возникал ступор в переработке. - Если… я скажу тебе… сам.  
\- Нам всё равно предстоит серьёзный разговор, - Рэтчет выпрямился, - но позже. Фиксит объявил ещё об одном медосмотре. Только теперь нам предстоит прогуляться. Ты тоже идёшь. Пришло время познакомиться с Королями и проявить себя. Так что приготовься: с тебя сегодня не слезут.  
\- Что за короли? - Дрифт с трудом, но сел на платформе, а через несколько бриймов и вовсе поднялся. Гироскопы уже не сбоили, да и в сон его не клонило, неплохо.  
\- Самые отпетые осужденные, если можно так выразиться, - Рэтчет направился к выходу, - одного ты уже видел. Он проявлял к тебе… внимание. И будет в твоих же интересах, если ты оставишь о себе хорошее впечатление. Как минимум, непосредственного у нашего Короля. В конце концов, если возникнут сложности, к нему всегда можно обратиться. Не за просто так, разумеется.  
Бродяга устало покачал шлемом и тут же со стыдом почувствовал, как голодно вибрируют пустые баки.  
\- Можно… заправиться чем-нибудь? - смущённо поинтересовался он. - Или сначала подождать?  
\- Найди самый слабозаряженный энергон, - проинструктировал его Рэтчет, - и возьми с собой. Через джоор сможешь выпить, а потом перейдёшь на стандартную заправку.  
Дрифт согласно кивнул и побрёл к энергарию: в шлеме вертелось довольно много вопросов, но как подцепить нужный, чтобы распутать весь клубок хаоса, он пока не знал. И это немного тяготило его.

Впервые за всё время пребывания на Спейсгарде Дрифт оказался за пределами медбэя. Первым шёл Рэтчет, негромко переговаривающийся с медиком, представившимся как Хук. Персептор отказался от этой затеи и исчез в своей лаборатории, зато вместо него вызвался уже знакомый бродяге Фёрст Эйд и сикер, повадкой похожей на уроженца Воса. Тандеркрекер проигнорировал пополнение в их рядах, но держался довольно уверенно, мельком кивнув то ли Рэтчету, то ли Хуку.  
Покинув медбэй, они дружно направились вдоль светло-серого коридора, углубляясь куда-то в корпус. Дрифт почти сразу заметил огромную цифру два, нарисованную как на стенах, так и на полу. Вероятно, они обитали на втором корпусе, а потому шли сначала к их Королю. Вполне логично.  
\- Волнуешься? - рядом с Дрифтом притормозил уже знакомый ему медик. Кажется, Фёрст Эйд. - Не переживай. Скайфайер вполне нормальный мех. Тем более, что он босс на втором корпусе и типа в ответе за нас всех. Всё будет пучком.  
\- Надеюсь, - негромко отозвался бродяга, - слушай. А ты давно здесь?  
Им с Эйдом как-то не удавалось пересечься прежде, чтобы познакомиться поближе, и Дрифт здраво рассудил, что пока они идут, можно попробовать хотя бы немного вникнуть в ситуации на Спейсгарде в целом. По словам Рэтчета, Эйд вечно работал где-то на стороне, редко посещая медбэй, и уж кто-кто, а он-то знал, как и что было там на самом деле.  
\- Ну… не так много, как ты думаешь, но всё же побольше, чем тебе кажется, - усмехнулся медик. - Пятьдесят четыре ворна. Ещё один, и я смогу подать ходатайство об условно-досрочном. Их редко, но удовлетворяют. Моё дело вроде бы подходит по всем параметрам, так что… - пожал он плечами. - А ты, говорят, здесь надолго, да?  
\- Вроде того, - Дрифт чуть притормозил, немного отдаляясь от искусно навострившего аудиодатчики Тандеркрекера. - Слушай. Прости, если я задаю глупые вопросы, но я действительно не знаю.  
\- Да ладно. С тебя ещё пока никакого спроса, - Эйд скромно улыбнулся, - Рэтчет тоже ведь бывает занят. Так и быть, чем смогу, помогу. Что тебя интересует?  
Дрифт удержался от всеобъемлющего “всё” и хрипнул вентиляцией, останавливаясь на конкретном вопросе.  
\- Ну, можно ли интересоваться у других их делами? И нужно ли? - спросил он.  
\- В смысле? - не совсем понял его Фёрст Эйд. - Какими делами?  
\- Ну теми, за которые народ отбывает наказание, - пояснил бродяга. - Могу ли я спросить у любого меха, сколько и за что он получил? Или это, эм, излишне нетактично?  
\- А, Праймас, ты об этом! - облегчённо стравил пар медик: кажется, он успел напридумывать себе кучу самого разного шлака и даже пожалеть, что согласился на словах помочь новичку. - Можно, но не у всех. У Королей, сам понимаешь, такое спрашивать не стоит. А у остальных - как хочешь. Но ответят тебе или нет, сказать не могу. Кто как решит, - отозвался он с ухмылкой.  
\- Уже неплохо, - философски пожал плечевыми блоками Дрифт. - А почему ты редко бываешь в медбэе?  
\- Там тесновато, если ты не заметил, - Фёрст Эйд качнул шлемом в сторону Рэтчета, - к тому же босс не любит, когда ему мешают. Мне не принципиально, где и как работать, я не хирург. Да и моя хата не настолько плоха, там вполне можно переночевать, а утром снова уйти. Я в некотором смысле дежурный фельдшер. Поднимаюсь в любое время суток, если кому-то требуется помощь, а уже потом либо составляю отчёты для Рэтчета и Фиксита, либо вызываю кого-то из них в зависимости от сложившихся обстоятельств.  
\- А чем тогда занимаются Хук и этот… Т-тандеркрекер? Верно?  
Дрифт успел позабыть о том, где он находится… В медбэе их было всего несколько меха, несмотря на регулярно приходящих ботов, но вот охрана туда особо не совалась, хотя видеонаблюдение и посты располагались везде. В коридорах же сотрудников было гораздо больше. Некоторая часть с оружием наперевес стояла, внимательно вглядываясь во всех, кто проходил мимо. Другие просто шли по своим делам - кто-то также с оружием, а третьи держали в манипуляторах информационные терминалы и датпады для записей. Чуть реже встречались такие же, как и сам Дрифт, заключённые: как правило, они шли с кем-то из Выводных в сопровождении, либо же кучковались, как медики, среди которых топал бродяга.  
\- Хук хирург, как и Рэтчет, но он… гм, мягко говоря, не любит ботов, - тихо ответил Эйд. - Я пару раз видел, как он работает, и поверь мне, дружище, это вызывает восхищение. Вероятно, за его таланты ему и прощается такое… отношение.  
\- Тогда почему он сейчас с нами?  
\- Потому что даже Хук не пойдёт против Королей, хотя теоретически мог бы. Но отправлять туда одного Рэтчета и сваливать всё на его шлем - Фиксит потом просто оштрафует его за невыполнение обязанностей, и всё. Думаешь, ему это нужно?  
\- Оштрафует? - искренне удивился Дрифт. - И часто такое бывает?  
\- Не особо, но даже я однажды попал, - признался медик. - Стилджо был довольно задиристым меха, а я только-только попал сюда. Он меня спровоцировал, а я повёлся, за что и схлопотал несколько суток в ШИЗО. Потом, конечно, погасил их, но было неприятно. Меха здесь вообще в принципе любят провоцировать, так что не удивляйся, - добавил он.  
Дрифт согласно кивнул.  
\- А Тандеркрекер? Честно говоря, я и так мало сикеров здесь видел, а он ещё и врач? Неожиданно.  
\- Тандер больше учёный, но у него глосса подвешена просто отлично. В прошлом, кстати, он был адвокатом, кажется, - Фёрст Эйд на клик отвлёкся и поприветствовал проходящего мимо бота, незнакомого Дрифту: - Здравствуй, Вортекс, как актив? Слышал, тебя опять закрыли в карцере. Что натворил?  
\- Обозвал Роллера дешёвым интером, - загоготал в ответ тот и излишне громко щёлкнул заблокированными лопастями; бродяга поморщился от резкого звука. - А он обиделся, оплавок.  
\- Поаккуратнее, Вортекс, побереги свой нейроствол. Карцерные платформы плохо на нём сказываются, - неожиданно серьёзно отозвался Эйд. - Бывай.  
Вортекс махнул ему в спину и резво направился дальше по своим делам.  
\- Вортекс из Ржавых, - пояснил медик, - устроил показушную драку, но кто-то в порыве злости чуть не выдрал ему роттер с лопастями. Кстати, именно Хук тогда почти в буквальном смысле собирал его и калибровал настройки. Я же сейчас просто проверяю. А в карцере, к слову, действительно ужасные платформы. Вортексу опасно для здоровья на них отдыхать.  
\- Кто такие Ржавые?  
Дрифт на клик замер перед длинным спуском куда-то вниз. Рэтчет и Хук, а за ними Тандеркрекер уже исчезли за поворотом. Бродяга стравил пар и шагнул следом, особенно сильно чувствуя там, как вибрируют мощные двигатели корабля-колонии. Почему-то на ступеньках от этого становилось ещё хуже.  
\- Ну… - Эйд, замыкавший процессию, обернулся, убеждаясь, что никто не подслушивает, - мы называем Ржавыми тех, кто по приказу Королей специально устраивает беспорядки, - шёпотом сообщил он новичку. - Это один из способов поддерживать порядок, но если ты стал участником такой перепалки, - а втягивают в неё всех, кого только могут, - беги. Иначе тебе не поздоровится. Неделя в ШИЗО, а то и больше, обеспечена. Это зависит от того, с кем ты дрался, как ты дрался, отбивался ли от охраны и так далее.  
\- Понятно… я запомнил, - Дрифт глухо ойкнул, почувствовав особо сильный толчок под супинаторами. - Шлак…  
\- Все Короли сидят близко к двигателям, - туманно пояснил Эйд, - привыкай. А что касается Тандеркрекера, то он, как правило, проводит устный опрос и систематизирует полученные данные. Иногда бывает, что желающих посетить медбэй слишком много, и чтобы не тратить время на разговоры, а сразу переходить к сути, мы просим Тандера нам помогать. Но это редкость.  
\- А чем вообще занимаются заключённые? - поинтересовался Дрифт. - Ну, медбэй - ладно. Про Королей и Неисправных я тоже понял. А остальные? Здесь же много меха.  
\- Некоторая часть работает хозобслугой, как дроны, другие развозят топливо по камерам, третьи идут в механики - нет-нет, а что-то ломается. А остальные… просто сидят. Общие сборы у нас редко. Если нужно кому-то что-то сообщить, то приходят либо Роллер, либо Дион. А если хочешь написать кому-нибудь письмо либо обратиться в суд, то поговори с Миражом. Он всегда в доступе, как и Фройд, - Эйд немного притормозил. - Вот мы и пришли…  
Дрифт только и успел что покачать шлемом, выражая признательность, как тут же отвлёкся.  
Помещение, куда они спустились, освещалось довольно ярко. Вдоль обеих стен стояли несколько охранников, а напротив за огромными стальными прутьями, окружённый силовым полем, подпитываемым от разных генераторов, восседал… действительно король. Дрифт про себя отметил, что охрана выкрашивала броню в однотонную цветовую гамму, а фейсплет каждого закрывала глухая маска. Они все вытянулись в две шеренги по разные стены, внимательно наблюдая за каждым шагом прибывших к ним медиков. Король же молчал, с еле заметной, но довольно мягкой улыбкой рассматривая прибывшую делегацию.  
\- О, а вот и наши гости! - Дрифт заметил уже знакомого его Ноузкона. Непривычно яркая, сильно выделяющаяся на фоне представителей администрации броня снова и снова притягивала к себе взгляд. - Здравствуй, Рэтчет. Хук. Тандеркрекер. Эйд. О, и Дрифт! Кстати, Скай, вот о нём я тебе и рассказывал.  
Скай за его спиной немного подался вперёд, выступая в пятно света. Бродяга с трудом подавил желание отступить: он не любил крупногабаритных меха, а живя в Тупике и вовсе с ними не сталкивался - они просто не помещались в узких закоулках; туда даже трёхрежимники редко совались, хотя бывали любители экстремального интерфейса и особенно редких чипов. Но этот… Дрифт не заметил, как крепко сжал правую ладонь в кулак. В прошивке подали голоса протоколы, о которых мех давным-давно позабыл: желание отступить и преклонить колено перед Верховным.  
\- Добрый день, медботы.  
Басовитый, но довольно приятный голос мягко накрыл их всех, словно слой тёплого, украшенного звёздами изолетикам. Дрифт осторожно, максимально незаметно постарался отступить назад, чтобы не мешать остальным врачам. Хотя Нозукон, кажется, всё-таки заметил.  
\- Я Скайфайер, - мех поднялся, широко расправляя крупные белые плечевые блоки, - рад знакомству. Расскажешь немного о себе, Дрифт?  
\- Я… - бродяга ошалело мигнул окулярами.  
Скайфайер оказался ещё больше, чем он подумал в самом начале. Это не был джет или трёхрежимник… Скорее, как будто бы целый шаттл. Дрифт не удивился бы, узнав, что Король второго корпуса способен сам по себе бороздить космические просторы, перевозя в себе более маленьких ботов. Это просто не могло не внушать уважения. Бродяга с трудом перевёл взгляд на Рэтчета, словно спрашивая, что делать, но медик лишь еле заметно кивнул: понятно, в этой битве Дрифт тет-а-тет с их покровителем. Ему никто не поможет, и всё зависит исключительно от его слов и поступков. Такая ответственность за собственную Искру, о которой наркоман давным-давно позабыл, крайне неприятно окатила его потоком ледяной дезки, возвращая к реальности. К той самой, которая сейчас его окружала.  
\- А он неразговорчивый малый, да? - усмехнулся Ноузкон.  
Дрифт смущённо кашлянул, осознав, что пауза действительно затянулась.  
\- Я… Я Дрифт. Я тоже рад знакомству, - собрав остатки стремительно тающей храбрости, мех шагнул вперёд. - Меня осудили на двести пятьдесят ворн лишения свободы за убийство и отправили сюда. Сейчас я помогаю в медбэе, занимаюсь различными мелкими поручениями…  
Дрифт говорил наугад: если честно, он совершенно не представлял, что именно хотел от него услышать Король, но решил, что примерно это может его заинтересовать. В конце концов, сомнительно, что Скайфайеру будет интересно узнать, сколько чипов побывало у Дрифта в процессоре, а джамперов в портах.  
\- Особо жестокое убийство, - поправил его хитро прищурившийся Ноузкон. - Говорят, у тебя даже подельники были… А они-то где?  
\- Не знаю, - Дрифт ещё крепче сжал ладонь в кулак, - где-то. Я отрубился и не помню, что тогда происходило.  
Говорить о том, что подельников теоретически могло вообще не быть, мех посчитал лишним. В конце концов, он сказал полуправду: он ведь действительно не помнил, что тогда случилось, может быть, там был кто-то ещё… А может и не был. Следствие установило только то, что свидетели слышали несколько разных голосов, но никто их обладателей не видел. Вопрос вроде бы и остался спорным, но Сиспрею не удалось надавить на судью: Тайрест всё же поверил обвинению и подтвердил, что их было несколько человек. Хотя это и не было доказано! Оплавок. Наверняка ему заплатили, чтоб его сожрали ржавые скраплеты.  
\- Почему не помнишь? - Скайфайер чуть склонил шлем вбок. - Ты на чём-то сидел?  
\- Да, - не стал отпираться Дрифт, - некоторое время. Когда всё это случилось… Я был на пике. Может быть, когда-нибудь я что-то вспомню, а может, и нет. Не знаю.  
Этот разговор напрягал. Бродяга чувствовал, что ещё чуть-чуть, и скопившееся напряжение сподвигнет его на какую-нибудь глупость. Вот только этого не хватало.  
\- Очень интересно, - Ноузкон медленно приблизился к нему, - но раз уж речь зашла именно об этом… Тебя держат на особом контроле, Дрифт. Здесь таких единицы, и все они сидят в своих камерах. Но ты спокойно передвигаешься по кораблю, работаешь. Почему? - мех замер прямо напротив бродяги. - Чем ты лучше остальных?  
\- Ничем, - в разговор неожиданно вступил Рэтчет, - со мной связался Фиксит, а с ним Фройд, который и сказал, что его опасно оставлять в одиночестве. Это может спровоцировать такой же приступ, как и тогда, в момент совершения преступления. Дрифта нужно тупо отвлекать, чтобы поддержать… как это называется?  
\- Стабильный эмоциональный фон и психологическая независимость от обстоятельств, - подал голос Тандеркрекер. - Когда травмирующие процессор воспоминания потеряют актуальность, скорее всего, его переведут в камеру, как и остальных. Но прошло ещё мало времени, поэтому он здесь, под постоянным присмотром.  
\- Вот как… - чувствовалось, что Ноузкон остался недоволен ответом, однако аргументов для спора тоже не находилось.  
\- Понятно. Спасибо, я понял, - Скайфайер улыбнулся неожиданно тепло. - Добро пожаловать в наш скромный коллектив, Дрифт. Ты всегда можешь ко мне обратиться в случае чрезвычайных ситуаций. Чем смогу, помогу.  
\- Д-да. Конечно. Спасибо, - смущённо пробормотал бродяга.  
\- Я Ноузкон из первого корпуса, - мех протянул Дрифту ладонь, - приятно познакомиться. И прости, что наскочил так резко. Мне было просто шлаково любопытно!  
\- Бывает, - отозвался тот и осторожно сжал чужую ладонь в ответном жесте.  
\- Ну что же, раз мы закончили с любезностями, Скай, пожалуй, я вернусь к себе, - Ноузкон расслабленно улыбнулся. - Увидимся.  
\- До встречи, - ответил ему кивком шаттл.  
Ноузкон неторопливо прошествовал к выходу. Один из охранников направился следом, встав прямо за спиной. Бот покинул площадку, когда Рэтчет дал команду:  
\- Открывайте, парни. Работу никто не отменял.

Несмотря на то, что Дрифт вообще не касался непосредственно медосмотра Королей, он эмоционально вымотался настолько, что до медбэя почти полз, игнорируя любые вопросы и мечтая поскорее оказаться на своей платформе, чтобы погрузиться в оффлайн. В голове плавало столько разномастных мыслей, что утрамбовать их и разложить по полочкам никак не получалось. Каждый из пятерых Королей впечатлял по-своему. Дрифту потребовалось время, чтобы осознать, что Ноузкон тоже был одним из них, правда, почему он передвигался по Спейсгарду, мех так и не понял. Да и неважно это было… Тем более, что третьим оказался бот, которого Дрифт меньше всего ожидал там увидеть, - Локдаун.  
Много лет назад, кажется, они вместе служили в армии, бывало, даже ходили на совместные миссии, соединяя отряды. Локдаун всегда казался Дрифту достаточно надёжным напарником, которому он доверял и на чью помощь рассчитывал. И увидеть его здесь, за решёткой, пропитанной электрическим током… Это поражало. Правда, сам Локдаун либо не узнал его, либо сделал вид, что не узнаёт. Бродяга этого не понял, а проверять не стал. Старый друг одарил его презрительным взглядом и позволил Хуку осмотреть себя, не проронив ни слова. Все его ответы звучали как “да”, “угу”, “нет” и всё в таком духе. И за что он попал сюда, мех не знал и знать не хотел: иначе приятные воспоминания просто канут в лету.  
На четвёртом корпусе их встретил Спрингер. Этого меха Дрифт знал ещё по новостям, которые долетали даже до его Дэд Энда. Взбунтовавшийся шахтёр, свернувший голыми руками шею одному из Сенаторов. Поговаривали, что их объект хотели закрыть и обустроить под что-то другое. Из-за этого вспыхнул конфликт, в результате которого прибывший туда сенатор заплатил за разрешение безвыходной ситуации своей жизнью. Спрингера хотели казнить без суда и следствия, но всё общество в буквальном смысле встало на дыбы, и его отправили в тюрьму, с глаз долой, прочь от Кибертрона.  
На пятом и последнем корпусе Дрифт познакомился с Капом. Правда, сначала пришлось смущённо стравить пар и прождать около пятнадцати бриймов, пока извивающийся у решётки интербот не содрогнулся с тихим стоном и не выпал в свет. Бродяга с удивлением узнал в Неисправном Джаза. Тот довольно быстро очухался, подмигнул новичку, попрощался с Капом и покинул их сборище, довольно фоня.  
Кап встретил их жизнерадостной ухмылкой и пошлым комментарием в адрес Дрифта: “Будь я помоложе, я бы тебя нагнул”. Сам Дрифт при этих словах содрогнулся: он ведь уже давно никому не подставлялся, но неужели до сих пор были видны следы его старой жизни? Увидел ли Кап что-то своё или просто неудачно пошутил? Мех не знал, но предпочитал исходить из наихудшего варианта, а это означало только одно: придётся следить за собой и делать всё, чтобы не подавать окружающим его ботам лишних намёков, которые те могут как-то неправильно истолковать. Не хватало ещё отбиваться от какого-нибудь озабоченного придурка…  
Кап тоже сидел за электризованной решёткой и силовым полем, и хотя внешне он казался меньше и хрупче того же Ноузкона, его распустившиеся поля дали понять, кто был самым главным среди Королей. Пока они шли туда, Фёрст Эйд успел ещё немного рассказать о Спейсгарде: например, он пояснил, что Короли и их народ, если можно было так выразиться, обитали каждый в своём корпусе не просто так.  
За первый корпус отвечал Ноузкон и его правая рука - Девкон. Под их предводительством в камерах обитали преимущественно воры и грабители. Там же располагались рабочие отсеки, где осужденные по желанию могли работать и даже получать за это какую-то небольшую зарплату.  
На втором корпусе, где сидел Скайфайер и его верный зам Хот Спот, шёл виток покруче: там уже обитали разбойники и те, кто по случайности кого-то убил. Среди них рабочих попадалось гораздо меньше, и они, как правило, уходили в хозобслуживание - то есть мыли полы, развозили энергон, разгружали торговые шаттлы и так далее. Также, как уже было известно Дрифту, на втором корпусе располагался основной медбэй, куда обращались все и где никому не отказывалось в помощи.  
Молчаливый Локдаун и, в некотором смысле, его голос - Скурдж, отвечали за третий блок. Под их мрачным взором отбывали своё наказание заядлые воры в законах, убийцы и несколько террористов. Эйд по секрету шепнул, что если Дрифту нужен какой-то товар, то лучше всего обратиться к кому-нибудь из третьего корпуса. Ювелиры (так с давних пор прозвали торговцев) были способны добыть самый неожиданный товар за хорошую цену. Офицер Пакс знал об этом, но смотрел сквозь пальцы, хотя иногда и проводил шмон, после которого карцера и штрафные изоляторы надолго пополнялись провинившимися. Но это проводилось, скорее, для поддержания тонуса. Ювелиры как торговали барахлом, так и продолжали это делать.  
А вот с четвёртого корпуса начиналось знакомство со Спейсгардом для всех новичков. Ведь именно там располагался карантинный блок и работал Фройд, через которого проходили абсолютно все новоприбывшие. Спрингер и Браул, его помощник, внимательно наблюдали за каждым, кто пересекал порог тюрьмы. Правда, в этом им помогали так называемые Шестёрки - абсолютно безобидные меха, как правило, живущие в первом блоке, которые просто собирали для них информацию. Эйд назвал несколько популярных имён, и Дрифт с удивлением заметил, что знает их: оказалось, та кучка миниботов, что попыталась зажать его в один из первых дней пребывания в медбэе, завалилась туда не просто так. Спасибо Спрингеру…  
И если на четвёртом корпусе сидели уже матёрые убийцы, которые почти никогда и никуда не выходили, то пятый блок под предводительством Капа и какого-то, если верить слухам, совсем бешенного и безбашенного бота по имени Гримлок, мог похвастаться самой мерзкой грязью, какая только была. Поэтому там обитали Неисправные и меха, совершившие особо тяжкие преступления, связанные с насилием, жестокостью и кровавыми деяниями, представлять которые Дрифту не хватало воображения. Тем более, что что-то ему подсказывало, что не окажись он в медбэе, его камера находилась бы здесь… Под строгим надзором похабно усмехающегося Капа.

Когда мех, наконец-то, оказался в почти родных пенатах, его только и хватило на то, чтобы помочь убрать Рэтчету оборудование, доползти до дезки и растянуться на платформе. Хук и Тандеркрекер распрощались с ними в центральном блоке, где сосредотачивалось всё руководство Спейсгарда, и отчалили на третий по своим делам. Дрифт, Рэтчет и Фёрст Эйд вернулись к себе. Эйд помог главному медику с написанием отчёта, пока бродяга распихивал небольшие чемоданчики по предназначенным для них местам и убирался, протирая пыль и подготавливая столы для завтрашней работы. Персептор, высунувшийся буквально на клик, одарил их задумчивым взглядом и исчез у себя, оставив лёгкий аромат чего-то горелого.  
Вывалившись из мойки, бот обнаружил в комнате только Рэтчета, наконец-то, лениво растёкшегося по его собственной платформе. Мех с удивлением подумал о том, что впервые за всё время, что он провёл здесь, он увидел Рэтчета… отдыхающим. Как правило, медик постоянно работал: он приходил после того, как Дрифт засыпал, и уходил до того, как бот просыпался. Правильно говорят, трудоголизм не лечится, а меха болеют постоянно, даже если не чувствуют этого.  
\- Как впечатление? - прокряхтел медбот. - Ты понравился Скайфайеру. Поздравляю. Неплохое начало.  
\- Они довольно… своеобразные, - признался Дрифт, опускаясь на своё место. - Я теперь понимаю, почему их зовут Королями. Давно не видел ничего подобного.  
\- Судя по всему, ты вообще в принципе давно что-либо видел, - не скрывая сарказма, отозвался Рэтчет. - Эйд сегодня переночует в камере, а Персептор застрял у себя. Так что, думаю, сейчас самое время поговорить.  
\- Мне нечего сказать тебе, - пристыженно опустил локаторы шлема бродяга, - я почти ничего не помню. Только смутные образы и редкие, расплывчатые воспоминания, больше похожие на дурные симуляции. Только и всего.  
\- Плевать, - медик перевернулся набок, вперился тяжёлым взглядом в наркомана, - Дэдлок. Ну рассказывай, как подающий надежды офицер докатился до жизни в Дэд Энде. Где, что и когда пошло не так? Во всех подробностях.  
\- Я не знаю, что сказать, - пожал тот плечами, - я не помню, почему попробовал Родионский А-04… Помню только, как иногда выплывал из беспамятства, осознавал, что хочу от чего-то избавиться, и продолжал топить себя в чипах. Так и скатился.  
\- Тридцать ворн, Дэдлок, тридцать ворн, - Рэтчет устало пригасил оптику. - Вот, сколько тебя не было. Тебя искали все: твои друзья, твой отряд, Локдаун, главные офицеры твоего штаба, но ты как сквозь землю провалился. А оказалось, что всё это время ты был у нас под носом!  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы меня нашли. Полагаю, для этого всё и делал, - Дрифт тоже улёгся, но от желания провалиться в оффлайн не осталось ни следа. Скопившаяся усталость давила, но не вырубала, и оттого было вдвойне хуже. - Я не хотел видеть их фейсплеты, слышать их голоса, смеяться или тосковать вместе с другими. Мне хотелось побыть одному, и я ушёл.  
\- Но почему? - Рэтчет всё же активировал оптику. - Почему, Д… Дрифт? - выплюнул он. - Ты мог хотя бы сказать, что жив, и снова исчезнуть с радаров. Но ты просто растворился, и всё! Признаться, я удивлён, что встретил тебя здесь. Но ещё больше меня удивляет то… Что я тебя узнал. Хотя ты шлаково сильно изменился с тех пор.  
\- Я бы мог сказать, что мне жаль, что мне не следовало так поступать, - бродяга-наркоман на клик замолчал, - но ты ведь знаешь, что это ложь.  
Хотя бы в этом Дрифт был честен с самим собой. Он не помнил Рэтчета, не помнил чувств, не знал их связи, а потому не испытывал никаких угрызений совести. Хотя, наверное, следовало бы. Рэтчету тоже сильно досталось, хотя Дрифт и не понимал до конца, почему.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - сухо пробормотал медик. - Лучше бы ты не возвращался.  
Дрифт открыл было рот, но тут же закрыл: с этим утверждением и не поспоришь.  
\- Я всё понял, - добавил он, - ложись в оффлайн. Завтра предстоит нелёгкий день.  
Бродяге только и оставалось, что покачать шлемом и попытаться уснуть. Не сразу, но ему это удалось… Хотя тревожные симуляции никуда не делись. А воспоминания, тщательно задавливаемые годами, медленно поползли наружу.


	5. IV.

Прошло приличное количество времени с того момента, как Рэтчет поставил жирную точку в их взаимоотношениях. Если до этого момента, казалось Дрифту, медик ещё на что-то надеялся и рассчитывал, то теперь он проявлял к нему исключительно рабочий интерес, да и тот сводился к минимуму. Теперь, когда бродяга пообжился, его пустили в свободное плавание, и всё, что с ним происходило, теперь оставалось на его совести. Дрифту приходилось вести себя максимально аккуратно и корректно; верно выбирать выражения, тактично задавать вопросы, тщательно обдумывать ответы и выдавать рекомендации, к кому из медиков пришедшему боту лучше обратиться.  
Отношение Персептора к нему не изменилось ни на йоту, а вот Фёрст Эйд стал немного пообщительнее, да и остальные привыкли к его обществу и уже не реагировали так бурно. Некоторые здоровались с Дрифтом, проходя мимо по коридору, другие кивали, а третьи делали вид, что им не интересно. Но бродяга не обижался: в конце концов, у него-то как раз здесь никакого авторитета не было, и лезть на передовую он не собирался ни при каких обстоятельствах. Хотя передовая нашла его быстрее, чем мех на то рассчитывал.  
Дрифт брёл к общей столовой, решив посетить её сегодня с разрешения Рэтчета, пообщаться немного с другими меха, разузнать пару-тройку слухов да просто отвлечься. Утром его вызвал к себе Фройд, снова впихнул свои дурацкие тесты и настоятельно попросил их заполнить в течение дня, а вечером отдать кому-нибудь из постовых. Дрифт глупых вопросов задавать не стал, схватил датапады и выскочил вон - Фройд всё ещё вызывал в нём не особо приятные чувства. Разговаривать с ним не хотелось, хотя и пришлось. Дрифт заверил психолога в том, что он отлично влился в коллектив медиков, постепенно узнаёт новое и помогает старшим по мере сил. Это действительно позволяло ему держаться на плаву…  
Хотя один плюс Дрифт всё же выцепил: он прямо спросил у Фройда, правда ли, что его не засунули в одиночную камеру пятого блока только потому, что он эмоционально нестабилен? Как оказалось, да… Но Фройд заверил его в том, что ничего страшного в этом нет, и когда Дрифт придёт в себя и стабилизируется, вполне возможно, что ему позволят и дальше работать в медбэе. Главное, чтобы не возникало никаких кризисных ситуаций, а если они и будут, то решать их следовало как можно быстрее.  
Гам общей столовой немного утихомирил тревожные мысли, крутящиеся в шлеме бродяги, и бот послушно встал в очередь за своим кубом топлива. Сегодня на раздаче стоял Снэрл. Дрифт покосился на медлительного меха с проступающими деталями звериного альт-мода и тоскливо подумал о том, что в очереди он застрял надолго. Снэрл совершенно не торопился, размеренно выдавая кубы и повторяя каждому подошедшему один и тот же текст: “Приятного аппетита. Кубы за собой убираем. Не мусорим. Проходим. Следующий”. Правда, интонация, с которой он произносил эти слова, подходила больше траурной панихиде, чем заправке. Но Снэрл был непоколебим и не реагировал ни на насмешки, ни на издёвки, ни даже на вопли особо нетерпеливых заключённых. Дрифт неожиданно улыбнулся, подумав о том, что и ему самому было бы неплохо обзавестись таким же уровнем безразличия: может, тогда актив стал бы гораздо проще…  
\- Слышь, Санни, ты глянь-ка на него, - раздалось со стороны. - Что за похабная усмешка? Эй, мой братец тебе Неисправный что ли, чтобы ты ему такие лыбы строил?  
Дрифт удивлённо вскинул шлем, недоумённо заозирался. Как оказалось, источник недовольства стоял позади.  
\- Простите, не совсем понимаю, к чему вы, - искренне удивился он. - Я… не хотел никого оскорбить.  
\- Ты погляди, как умный, Сайди, - к плечу жёлтого меха с воинственно топорщащимися рожками-локаторами на шлеме привалился второй, красный, ни капли не похожий на его названного брата. - Слова-то какие знает! Слушай. А может, он нас за идиотов держит?  
\- Ая-яй, парень, нельзя же так, - скептично цокнул глоссой Санни, - мы вроде тебя не обижали. Чего ты с оскорблениями-то на нас набросился? Дураками обозвал.  
\- Капец тебе, болт ржавый, - воинственно пообещал Дрифту Сайди.  
\- Но я же ничего…! - договорить бродяге не дали.  
Удар в фейсплет пришёлся стремительно и совершенно внезапно. Дрифта с силой отшвырнуло в очередь, и боты, стоявшие перед ним, злобно заворчали, кто-то даже проматерился.  
\- Простите! - воскликнул Дрифт. - Я не специально!  
\- Ага, не верьте ему! - воскликнул алый бот. - Он почти открытым текстом обозвал Санстрикера Неисправным!  
\- За такую клевету, кстати, самому в пятый блок перекочевать можно, да, Сайдсвайп? - жёлтый мех нехорошо усмехнулся.  
\- Да отцепись ты от меня, ведро с гайками, - Дрифта рывком вышвырнули из очереди, и тот улетел вперёд, нечаянно зацепив мирно проходящего мимо меха с початым кубом топлива. Энергон тут же перелился через край, и бот гневно поджал губы, сверху-вниз глядя на нарушителя спокойствия.  
\- Э, не, Смоукскрин, этот оплавок наш. Он должен ответить за свой грязный рот! - воскликнул Сайдсвайп.  
\- Я тебе сейчас твой рот прочищу, - прорычал Смоукскрин, - обнаглели, оплавки. По ШИЗО соскучились, кибердятлы?  
Дрифт с силой закусил губу, не чувствуя струйки энергона, скользнувшей по подбородку. Только бы про него забыли! Праймас, ради всего святого, что только есть в этом мире, лишь бы он выпал из поля зрения обидчиков! Пусть они переругаются между собой, а его оставят в покое. Он даже согласен пропустить заправку, только бы не связываться с Роллером или Дионом. Ему не хотелось объясняться, почему он оказался в гуще событий, с чего всё началось, и несмотря на явную невиновность, просидеть в карцере несколько суток. Тем более, что за это его запросто могли вытурить из медбэя и отправить на двести пятьдесят ворн в одиночную камеру, где он сойдёт с ума быстрее, чем истечёт срок его наказания. А ссора тем временем набирала обороты.  
\- Я из тебя сейчас весь шлак вытрясу, - подбоченился Сайдсвайп. - Смоуки-Смоуки, давненько мы с тобой не махались, а? Соскучился по пробитым топливным бакам?  
Дрифт осторожно пополз назад: ну Юникрону в порт эту заправку, он перетерпит тупое чувство голода. Главное, избежать сейчас стремительно нарастающей потасовки. Тем более, что о нём, кажется, действительно забыли.  
\- Э, а ты куда?! - воскликнул Санстрикер, обнаруживший, что добыча ползком стремительно удалялась. - Стоять! Ты ещё не ответил за свои слова, гайка драная!  
Дрифта рывком вздёрнули вверх и прицельным пинком под бампер отправили к братьям, отцепившимся от Смоукскрина и нависшим над ним. Бродяга унизительно пискнул, свернувшись на полу: он не будет драться! Ни за что! Может быть, если его отлупасят, то побыстрее успокоятся? Слабая надежда кольнула почти болезненно, и мех замер, ожидая первого тычка-удара.  
\- Какой-то ты скучный, - ухмыльнулся Сайдсвайп. - Слышь, Санни, расшевелим его?  
\- А давай, - расхохотался Санстрикер, - ну-ка, дай сюда!  
Он отнял у попытавшегося обойти их бота куб с топливом и раздавил его супинатором прямо перед фейсплетом бродяги.  
\- Эй, Хаффер, этот ублюдок только что лишил тебя порции заправки! - воинственно воскликнул он. - Ая-яй, парнишка, так дела не делаются.  
\- Но вы же… - Дрифт резко отскочил, попятился назад, упираясь ногами в пол, - вы же сами!  
\- Разве? - притворно изумился Сайдсвайп. - Эй, кто-нибудь видел, как мы что-нибудь делали? - громко выкрикнул он на всю столовую.  
Дрифт обернулся: сидевшие там меха смотрели на них… и молчали. Некоторые как-то особенно гадко даже улыбались.  
\- Видишь, никто не видел, а значит, ты виноват, - подытожил Сайдсвайп.  
\- А поскольку мы с братом отвечаем за порядок в столовой, то нам и предстоит разобраться с этим конфузом, - поддакнул Санстрикер. - Иди-ка сюда.  
Дрифта попытались схватить за плечо и вздёрнуть вверх, но он неожиданно ловко ушёл перекатом в сторону и плюхнулся на колени, резво поднялся и попятился.  
\- Я уйду, - предпринял он ещё одну попытку избежать карцера. Хотя, судя по тому, как алчно блестели окуляры некоторых охранников, минимальный срок за потасовку уже был ему обеспечен. Отвратительно. - Ребят, честное слово, я не хочу с вами драться.  
\- А тебя никто не спрашивает, - скривился Санстрикер, - просто извинись перед нами, Хаффером и Смоукскрином так, как полагается. И мы оставим тебя в покое.  
\- Может быть, - расхохотался Сайдсвайп.  
\- Я… хорошо, я согласен. Как? - Дрифт нервно поджал руки к груди, словно защищая Искру. - Что я должен сделать?  
Братья нехорошо переглянулись. А от их улыбок, окрасивших разномастные фейсплеты, бродяге так и вовсе подурнело.  
\- Вылижи, - алый мех демонстративно наступил супинатором в лужу растёкшегося энергона, - почисти. Это ведь из-за тебя здесь такой бардак.  
Дрифт недоверчиво покосился на капли, медленно стекающие с ноги на пол, и перевёл недоумённый взгляд обратно на бота.  
\- Давай же, - поддержал брата Санстрикер, - чем раньше начнёшь, тем быстрее закончишь. Раз-два, и готово. Делов-то.  
Дрифт испуганно обернулся: до этого тихий гам в столовой сменился гробовой тишиной. Абсолютно все, включая охранников и даже мелькнувшего где-то позади ярко-выкрашенного Ноузкона, смотрели на них, ожидая финала заварушки. В процессоре тут же всплыли слова Фёрст Эйда о том, что другие заключённые обожают провоцировать друг друга, а новеньких особенно. Дрифт вдруг понял, что именно в такую ситуацию он и попал. И если в первые клики он был готов опуститься на колени и сделать то, чего от него требовали, только бы избежать особо жёстких разборок, то сейчас перед ним встал выбор.  
Он мог проделать задуманное, но тогда его совершенно точно смешают с грязью. А грязными здесь считала только одна каста - Неисправные. Дрифт помнил, что девяносто процентов Неисправных составляли меха, совершившие преступления подобного рода. Но ведь оставались другие десять процентов, и он запросто мог пополнить их число. Либо же отказаться от предложенного наказания, но в этом смысле непонятно, каким получится результат.  
\- Заставим ведь, - мягко проурчал Сайдсвайп, - и не таких гордецов ломали.  
\- Давай. На колени, - покивал шлемом Санстрикер, - раз-два, и готово. А мы отстанем.  
Дрифт вздрогнул, сбрасывая с себя пелену наваждения. Почти убитые остатки гордости и чувства собственного достоинства встали на дыбы, завопили о том, что так нельзя. А что подумает Рэтчет, узнав о его проступке? Он точно вытурит бродягу из медбэя. Скривится и скажет, что такой грязи там не место. Что в него верили, надеялись на лучший исход, а Дрифт взял и подвёл его. Так, как это когда-то давно сделал Дэдлок. Мех снова до боли закусил губу: когда-то у него были клыки, и если бы они остались сейчас, бот наверняка бы продырявил самому себе тонкий металл фейсплета. Позорище.  
\- Нет, - пробормотал он, сжимаясь и готовясь к нападению. - Мне жаль, что так получилось с топливом, но нет. Я могу отдать вам, - он мазнул взглядом по заинтересованно поблёскивающему линзами Хафферу, - свою порцию. Но на этом всё.  
\- Санни, - бесцветно позвал брата Сайдсвайп, - слушай, а он обнаглел.  
\- Шлак. Не хочет выполнять требования. Придётся проучить его, - трагично отозвался Санстрикер. - А теперь иди сюда, выродок. Мы покажем тебе, что значит неподчинение.  
Дрифт бросился назад, когда один из близнецов метнулся к нему и подставил подножку. Мех кувырком улетел в толпу. Шлем прострелило острой болью, и бродяга с трудом поднялся, чувствуя, как сбоят гироскопы. По виску что-то потекло, и Дрифт утёр тонкую струйку. Энергон? Он расшиб себе шлем, пока падал. Близнецы напротив опасно двинулись к нему. Солнечно-жёлтый, кажется, что-то говорил, но слова не достигали разума. Наоборот, шум в аудиосенсорах усиливался, и Дрифт вдруг вспомнил свою самую первую тренировку, когда он только поступил в военную академию. Тренировка, выученный урок на которой не раз спасал ему актив: если противников двое и больше и силы неравны, заставь их покалечить друг друга.  
Бот спиной двинулся вперёд, не сводя плывущего взгляда с двух разноцветных пятен, постепенно его окружавших. Вдали кто-то заулюлюкал, и Дрифт отвлёкся, за что получил ещё один удар в челюсть. Это отрезвило опьянённый страхом и унизительной виной разум. Второй кулак достиг лишь воздух - Дрифт увернулся и отскочил в сторону, зацепил один из столов, снова проливая топливо.  
\- Ублюдок, - лениво процедил незнакомый ему крупный джет, - теперь с тебя точно топливо.  
Он рывком поднялся, нависая над бродягой огромной скалой. Гигантские крылья, казалось, заслонили весь свет, но Дрифт… не испугался. Он почти интуитивно бросился вперёд, кажется, к Сайдсвайпу. Удар летуна прошёлся мимо, зато второй достиг своей цели. Правда, рывком ушедший в сторону Дрифт ощутил небывалый прилив сил и злобной радости, когда джет от всей Искры вмазал одному из близнецов.  
\- Траст, дурная голова! Смотри, куда бьёшь! - заорал Санстрикер. - Я тебя сейчас в лепёшку раскатаю!  
Дрифт стравил пар, когда абсолютно все меха в столовой рывком поднялись и бросились друг на друга.  
Часть принялась мутузить братьев-сорванцов, другая лезла на радостно галдящего Траста, широко размахивающего кулаками, третья нацелилась на Дрифта. Мех немного расслабился и позволил корпусу вести его. От нескольких ударов он ушёл, зато параллельно кого-то от души приложил кулаками в фейсплеты. Брызги энергона из разбитых носовых конусов, адский гвалт и адреналин, от которого топливо вскипало внутри в буквальном смысле, - всё это казалось Дрифту чем-то дико знакомым. Вероятно, он не один раз оказывался в таких передрягах, но из каждой выбирался с гордо поднятой головой, утирая разбитые губы и глядя на мир через паутинку трещин, расползающихся по окулярам. Это было нормально. Так было бы и сейчас, не поддайся он слабости. Что бы сказал его командир, увидь он Дрифта сейчас?  
Бродяга поперхнулся вентиляцией, отвлёкся и тут же схлопотал в бок, согнувшись пополам. Кое-как он выполз из потасовки, орущей и крушащей всё, что попадалось им под руки. Кто-то умудрился отодрать ввинченный в пол стол и запустить им в охрану. Те и так готовились усмирять радостно орущую лавину бандитов, но стол стал последней каплей.  
Дрифт с болезненным стоном вывалился в светлый коридор, где его тут же скрутили и для проформы приложили разрядником, настройки которого вывели почти на максимум. Корпус скрутило судорогой, и бывший наркоман содрогнулся на полу в болезненном спазме. Кажется, карцера ему не избежать… Но хотя бы собственная гордость не пострадала. И Рэтчету не будет за него стыдно. Даже если меха закроют в положенной ему камере без возможности видеть белый свет.

*** 

В карцере было мерзко. Дрифта посадили на десять суток, просто швырнув в узкую темницу и захлопнул двери, заглушающие любые звуки. Мех остался один на один с самим собой и старыми кошмарами, довольно урчащими где-то внутри. У него не было возможности даже посовещаться с теми, кто обитал в соседних камерах. К нему не проникал ни свет, ни звук. Тусклая лампа над головой мигнула пару раз и погасла, оставив его тет-а-тет со шквалом мыслей и чувств.  
Лёжа на ужасно неудобной платформе, Дрифт с трудом принял положение, в котором ему удалось вытянуться и хотя бы немного расслабиться. Жаль, правда, что он не успел переговорить с Рэтчетом или хотя бы Эйдом перед тем, как попасть сюда. Сказать, что это не его вина, что его втянули в потасовку. Хотя с другой стороны, а зачем? Уж кто-кто, а Рэтчет-то наверняка сразу же узнал о том, что там стряслось. Но примет ли он его обратно - вот это вопрос. Или его нарушение сочтут достаточным основанием для помещения заключённого в камеру? Интересно, а там так же неудобно, как и здесь, или чуть-чуть получше?  
Бот пригасил оптику. Драка вызывала в нём странные чувства, местами двоякие, и в процессоре против воли всплывали кадры из прошлого. Хаос, поселившийся в Искре бывшего военного офицера, постепенно рассеивался, являя миру реальную картинку жизни Дэдлока.  
Дрифт действительно когда-то давно учился в военной академии, а потом пошёл служить в армию по контракту. Один из его учителей впоследствии стал старшим в его отряде. Винг с радостью принимал к себе новеньких и обучал их всему, что знал сам. Дай Атлас - почти равноценный ему командир, но чуть помоложе, не приветствовал подобную методику, однако Дэдлоку в то время удалось доказать им обоим, что он способен на большее. И поэтому они сработались.  
Долгие миссии, тяжкие испытания, ссоры, почти окончательно разрубившие отношения в коллективе, - всё это приходилось на его долю, и он справлялся, выживал, как мог, бился, вгрызаясь клыками в глотку госпожи Судьбы. Он боролся за себя настолько яро, преодолевая любую тяжесть с широко распахнутым забралом, что один из медиков, с которыми он познакомился на дальних рубежах, а после перебрался в Главный Айяконский медцентр, как-то сказал: “Если бы все мои пациенты хотели так жить, у Всеискры давно бы кончилась работа”. Дэдлок громко и удивительно живо рассмеялся, а у Рэтчета впервые за долгое время дрогнула Искра.  
Дрифт вскочил на платформе: Рэтчет. Всё-таки они были знакомы. Но что случилось, почему Дэдлок забыл старого друга, близкого Искре, как никто другой? Что-то очень тяжёлое, тоскливое, оно вгрызалось в его естество, терзая израненную душу. Бродяга снова улёгся, свернулся кое-как и позволил себе, наконец, провалиться в болото воспоминаний. Он должен был вспомнить, с чего всё началось. Все ответы крылись там, в его забытых потерянных воспоминаниях, которые он отринул и мириться с которыми отказался.  
Карцер постепенно исчезал. И чем сильнее Дрифт погружался в прошлое, тем явственнее оно ощущалось. Вплоть до ветерка, мягко огибающего угловатые выступающие детали тёмного корпуса. В манипуляторах безвольно висел плазмоган. По честплейту стекали струйки ярко-розового, неонового оттенка энергона. А Дэдлок стоял на поляне и не понимал, что видит. Распахнутые в криках рты, разодранные на куски серые части тел, выбитые окуляры и тихий свист, ввинчивающийся в аудиосенсоры.  
\- Винг?  
Голос надломился. Дэдлок покачнулся, с трудом шагнул вперёд. В груде одинаковых останков он уже не различал своих и чужих. Их отряд, вражеский стан, стычка. Всё завертелось так быстро. Дэдлок орал, стрелял и рвался в бой без тормозов. Казалось, всё это происходило где-то в прошлой жизни. Мех недоверчиво осмотрелся.  
Вдали издевательски поблёскивал яркий камень, вделанный в эфес меча - вечного спутника Винга. Дэдлок медленно побрёл к нему, продолжая осматриваться. Под ногами что-то мерзко хрустело, и мех старался не думать о том, кто там был и на какие именно части тела он наступал. Плазмоган выпал из одеревеневших пальцев где-то в середине пути, и к мечу, воткнутому в землю, Дэдлок почти приполз. И там же упал на колени, не веря собственной оптике. Выдранная вместе с нейростволом голова Винга, которую он не сразу разглядел, удивительно отлично сочеталась с залитым энергоном Великим Мечом. Дэдлок опустил взгляд ниже и напоролся на собственные руки. Уделанные хуже, чем после мессива на Каскаде-8, когда их закинули туда по приказу Сената в самое пекло…   
… как Дэдлок добрался до корабля, он не помнил. Корпус действовал на автомате, и в себя мех пришёл уже на Кибертроне. Ноги сами понесли его прочь: прочь от корабля, где всё вопило и орало о том, что его друзья погибли там, на Этере, по его вине. Энергон с такой силой нёсся по магистралям, что, казалось, его стук отдавался звонким эхом в аудиосенсорах. Дэдлок бежал. Поддавшийся слабости и страху, снедаемый виной и недоумением, он мчался прочь, оставив старую жизнь позади.  
Дрифт снова вскочил на платформе. Искра бешено стучала на ложементе, и мех рухнул на пол, куда тут же стравил через верхний шлюз остатки утреннего топлива. Вся отработка, которую он годами копил в себе, выходила сейчас прочь, избавляя поношенный корпус от лишней нагрузки. Когда приступ прошёл, Дрифт кое-как взгромоздился обратно. Так вот, значит, в чём было дело… Вот, почему он ушёл, почему бросил всё, что было дорого Искре. Не только от страха… Сенат бы просто вздёрнул его, пустил под трибунал и убил без суда и следствия. Поэтому он сбежал и сделал всё, чтобы забыть своё страшное прошлое.  
Дезактив всегда ходит рядом с меха, и это нормально, когда Искра содрогается в болезненных спазмах из-за потери близкого друга. Но гораздо хуже, когда приходит осознание, что близкий друг погиб от твоих собственных манипуляторов. Дрифт неприятно поёжился: на клик ему показалось, что он вспомнил, как это - ощущать пульсирующий в магистралях энергон, смотреть в умоляющую оптику Винга, улыбаться и миллиметр за миллиметром отдирать шлем от корпуса, наслаждаясь брызгами внутреннего топлива, предсмертными хрипами и конвульсиями, сродни напряжению перед самым ярким ребутом. Ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие.  
И хотя Дрифт почти до конца осознал мотивы своих поступков, ему так и не удалось подцепить плотную пелену тумана, скрывающую правду о том, что стряслось тогда на миссии. Кто и почему убил его друзей? Кому хватило сил завалить Дай Атласа, который ни размером, ни силой не уступал здоровому трёхрежимнику? Кому удалось поймать юркого Винга, научившегося утекать сквозь пальцы? Кто сумел пробить идеальную защиту Экса и свергнуть его в пучину кошмара? Кто переступил через чтящего больше всех остальных кодекс воина Стар Сабера? Дрифт не знал.  
Он довольно чётко помнил, какими были его соратники. Как чувственно, но втихаря он восхищался каждым из них. Их силой, целями, мыслями и эмоциями, которые вели их сквозь все преграды и трудности. Он тоже хотел таким быть. А в итоге своими собственными руками превратил себя в нечто абсолютно противоположное. Винг бы точно им не возгордился…  
Неожиданно Дрифт вперился мутным взглядом в низкий потолок. Его осенила довольно простая мысль, но она зацепила истерзанный разум и завела машину раздумий вновь. Бродяга-наркоман не знал, что стряслось тогда на миссии и что произошло в Дэд Энде, благодаря которому он и попал на Спейсгард. Но эти две картинки казались ему слишком похожими. В обоих местах погибло много народа, и там, и там не выжил никто, кроме него, из-за чего его и обвиняли в происходящем. Но если в Дэд Энде Дрифт допускал возможность, что в момент совершения преступления он был под кайфом, то на Этере он совершенно точно был в себе. Никаких синтетиков и чипов, никакого похмелья или отравы. Он был в себе и точно знал это.  
Однако происходящее с каждым кликом становилось всё больше и больше похожим друг на другу. Этера и Дэд Энд - два противоположных друг другу места. На Этере были воины, а в Дэд Энде интерботы и наркоманы, как он. Этера освещалась ярким солнцем, а Дэд Энд пропадал в тени Великих городов, выросших на Кибертроне за многие столетия. И единственное, что связывало два этих места, - Дрифт. Только на Этере он был Дэдлоком - уверенным в себе командным игроком, а в Дэд Энде - забитым и забытым нарколыгой, продающим порты за дозу в особо тяжкое время.  
Дрифт перевернулся на другой бок. Разгадка, казалось, плавала где-то рядом. Протяни манипулятор, коснись пальцами и отыщи загвоздку. Но омут странных видений - реальности, смешанной с вымыслом, - утащил его к далёким недосягаемым звёздам, и бродяга ухнул вниз, растворяясь среди них.

*** 

Рэтчет всеми силами делал вид, что наличие и отсутствие Дрифта его не колышет, но разум словно сам по себе отсчитывал сутки, а потом и часы до того клика, как щёлкнет замок карцера, и бота выпустят обратно. Медик перетёр всё оборудование, ещё раз пересчитал и описал имеющиеся лекарства, трижды смазывал поскрипывающее кресло для пациентов и вообще делал всё, чтобы не думать о меха, Искра о котором снова против воли начинала болеть. В такие мгновение Рэтчет себя почти ненавидел. Он только-только отпустил воспоминания, позволил себе по-новому взглянуть на мир, как гром среди ясного неба, на него снова свалился Дэдлок. А он поддался слабости и влип в отработку по кончики локаторов. Кретин старый.  
Вчера вечером его к себе вызвал Фиксит. Глава медсанчасти в присутствии Фройда, Роллера и Диона серьёзно опросил Рэтчета относительно того, что из себя представляет Дрифт и стоит ли оставлять его в медбэе. Начальники отделов режима и воспитательной работы считали, что после стычки в столовой Дрифта следовало посадить в камеру до окончания срока содержания под стражей. Ему давали шанс на реальную работу в колонии, а он его упустил, сцепившись с братьями-Ламбо. Последние двое, конечно, не были примерами для подражания, но и драки, теоретически, избежать было можно.  
Рэтчет на этих словах презрительно фыркнул: когда в дело вступали Ржавые, другого исхода быть не могло. А результаты их проверок медику впоследствии не раз приходилось возвращаться к активу почти с того света. Так что бот прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт в том, какая именно ситуация сложилась в столовой. И маловероятно, что забитый Дрифт сознательно её спровоцировал. Поэтому медик настаивал на том, что его нужно оставить в медбэе. Это не позволит боту съехать с катушек. Полное одиночество и малоподвижный образ жизни и так-то плохо сказываются на меха, а на таком боте, как Дрифт, и подавно.  
Фройд некоторое время сомневался, но потом всё же поддержал Рэтчета, добавив, что результаты тестирования и беседы не сильно, но изменились в лучшую сторону. И если сейчас Дрифта отправить в камеру, то весь их труд пойдёт насмарку. Рэтчет ждал решения с тщательно скрываемым ужасом. Но всё же Фиксит подписал документы и сказал, что отдаст их офицеру Паксу для вынесения официального решения о закреплении осужденного Дрифта за медбэем. Роллер и Дион немного покривились, но поставили свои закорючки в положенных местах… Как и Фройд. Рэтчет уходил с лёгкой Искрой.  
Дрифт скоро должен будет вернуться, и медик уже предвкушал, как обрадует его благими вестями. Однако вместо посеревшего, но живого помощника по громкой связи Рэтчета вызвали в коридор, соединяющий пятый и четвёртый корпуса. Голос корпусного, дежурившего сегодня, почти звенел, трижды повторяя текст. Из-за дверей в лабораторию Персептора высунулся удивлённый Сверв.  
\- Эм, всё в порядке, дружище? - поинтересовался он. - У нас тут очень важный эксперимент. С чего сирена заорала?  
\- Да шлак его знает, - выругался Рэтчет. - И с чего вдруг ты стал иметь какое-то отношение к работе Перси? - с подозрением поинтересовался медик.  
\- Я притащил ему несколько металлов, сижу, разбираю, - отозвался Сверв. - Я же до тюрьмы металлургом был. Считай, врождённые способности.  
Рэтчет кивнул и отвернулся: о том, что он даже на расстоянии улавливал слабые оверраны, мех решил не думать. Не до того было. Подхватив стандартный набор для оказания первой медицинской помощи, Рэтчет поспешил наружу…


	6. V.

Чем ближе медик подступал к месту происшествия, тем ощутимее становилось напряжение, висевшее в воздухе. Рэтчет немного замедлил шаг, всматриваясь в картину со стороны. Осужденных сдерживали несколько охранников, а за углом тихо перебрасывались рублеными Роллер и Дион. Рэтчет жестом поприветствовал корпусного, и тот дал ему пройти. Обогнув нескольких сотрудников, медик в мгновение ока попал прямо в эпицентр бури.  
Он замер, не в силах отвести расширившейся оптики от сцены, раскинувшейся в самом центре коридора… Светлые стены от низа до верха были заляпаны энергоном. На полу валялся разорванные на части корпус. Шлем Хаффера, распахнувшего рот в немом крике, лежал ближе всех, и Рэтчет почувствовал, как его стальная выдержка на долгий клик дала трещину. Ему доводилось бывать в горячих точках, видеть расчленённые тела товарищей, но почему-то тогда это воспринималось как должное, а сейчас захотелось отвернуться и прочистить баки.  
\- Это ещё что такое? - сипло выдавил он из себя. - Роллер? Начальник?  
\- Ох, ты здесь, - Роллер обеспокоенно покачал шлемом, подходя к нему, - у нас трое пострадавших. Приведи их обратно в чувство, мне нужно поговорить с каждым из них.  
\- Как хочешь, - сухо отозвался Дион, - быстро. Мне нужны свидетели. И чем скорее, тем лучше.  
Он махнул рукой в сторону, и Рэтчет обомлел: свидетели сидели рядом друг с другом у стены, невидящим взглядом рассматривая кровавые пятна на полу. Одним из них был Дрифт. И пустой взгляд, которым он упёрся в никуда, искренне напугал медика.  
\- Принято, - буркнул он и резво направился к пострадавшим.  
Первым пришлось приводить в чувство Дирджа - летун оказался вообще не в себе. Он отмер и среагировал только на четвёртый тычок электрошоком в трансформационный шов, когда Рэтчет вывел допустимые настройки на максимум. Медик несколько раз пощёлкал пальцами в разных частях пространства и, убедившись, что охранник внимательно наблюдает за ним, вколол ему в шейную магистраль успокаивающий нейтрализатор.  
\- Что это? - сурово поинтересовался нависший над ним начальник отдела воспитательной работы, скрестив руки на честплейте.  
\- Это немного успокоит возбуждение нейроцепей, но после опроса я бы настоятельно рекомендовал ему взять несколько отгулов и отлежаться, - отозвался Рэтчет и перешёл к следующему пострадавшему.  
На Тэилгейта было страшно смотреть… Он оказался заляпан энергоном с головы до ног в буквальном смысле и выглядел так, словно бедного Хаффера разодрали на куски именно его руками.  
\- Эй, Тэилгейт, - Рэтчет пощёлкал пальцами перед его фейсплетом, - ты с нами, дружище?  
Минибот что-то невнятно простонал сквозь крепко сжатые дентопластины и обессиленно опустил шлем, стремительно теряя сознание. Рэтчет запустил сканирование, изучая поступающие данные. Выводы напрашивались неутешительные.  
\- Шлак, Дион! Роллер! - гаркнул медик на весь коридор, моментально привлекая к себе внимание. - Тэилгейта срочно в медбэй! Вызывайте Фиксита, у него вот-вот сколлапсирует Искра! И Хука тоже!  
Дион громко выматерился и жестом подозвал к себе Рамджета. Тот подхватил минибота на руки, и оба меха стремительно бросились прочь. Спустя несколько томительных кликов, по Спейсгарду по громкой связи вызвали других медиков. Рэтчет же перешёл к Дрифту. Оставшийся Роллер помог подняться ошарашенному Дирджу и отвёл его в сторонку, принимаясь о чём-то выспрашивать. Гомон и толкотня за углом коридора отвлекали, но Рэтчету доводилось работать и не в таких условиях.  
\- Эй, Дрифт, - медик опустился рядом с бродягой, - как себя чувствуешь?  
Наркоман поднял на него удивлённый взгляд, словно не ожидая увидеть старого друга так близко рядом с собой.  
\- Это снова начинается, Рэтч, - еле слышно прошелестел он, - снова. Как тогда, на Этере.  
\- Что начинается, Дрифт? Ты здесь? - медбот привычно пощёлкал пальцами, но реакции не добился. Мех зарылся в свой тревожный чемодан и отыскал в одном из отсеков нейростимулятор. Дрифт выглядел более заторможенным, и если Дирджу хватило болевого сигнала, то Дрифт может спалить себе что-то ненароком. Проще встряхнуть его медикаментозным способом. - Ещё раз. Дрифт. Ты осознаёшь, где ты и что происходит? - сурово поинтересовался Рэтчет.  
Бродяга склонил шлем вниз и неожиданно припал к светлому плечевому блоку, потёрся щекой о него и произнёс:  
\- Это снова начинается, Рэтч. Я видел, что случилось. Но Тэилгейт не виноват. Здесь что-то другое… другое…  
Медик подхватил отключившегося заключённого и судорожно просканировал и его. Показатели держались у низких, но вполне приемлемых уровнях. Дрифт отключился, не в силах справиться с нахлынувшим шоком, как и Тэилгейт. Но минибот в отличие от условно крепкого меха такой стойкостью не обладал.  
\- У него что, тоже коллапс? - посерел Роллер.  
\- Нет, он просто в отключке. Перевезите его в медбэй и дайте отдохнуть. Когда он придёт в себя, тогда и поговорите, - Рэтчет поднялся. - Дрифт сказал, что Тэилгейт не виноват… но я не совсем понял, о чём речь, - медик одарил старого друга долгим взглядом. - Роллер, босс, прошу, не пори горячку. Во всём этом нужно разобраться.  
\- Это уже не твоя юрисдикция, Рэтчет, - прямо отрезал тот. - Поднимайся и возвращайся в медбэй. Никому ни слова о том, что здесь случилось. Командир чуть позже всех соберёт и сделает объявление.  
\- Принято, - медик собрал свой чемодан. Роллер отодвинулся, позволяя Лайтспиду, другому постовому, поднять посеревшего наркомана на руки. - Что-то ещё?  
\- Свободен, - махнул себе куда-то за спину Роллер, отвлекаясь на другой вопрос.  
Рэтчет ещё раз обернулся, одарил место преступление внимательным взглядом и поспешил ретироваться. Сейчас куда важнее было вернуть Дрифта и тщательно расспросить о том, что стряслось. И сделать это нужно было до того, как за него возьмутся сотрудники Спейсагарда: они не пощадят чужую Искру, вгрызутся в него и раздерут на части в поисках правды. Дрифт в силу собственного упадка сил мог не пережить такой экзекуции.  
\- Офицер Пакс!  
Рэтчет почти добрался до вынюхивающей информацию толпы, скользя следом за Лайтспидом, когда до коридора добрался сам начальник колонии. Медик обернулся буквально на клик, но этого времени хватило, чтобы заметить почти болезненную серость, рваные движения и острый взгляд, захватывающий детали. Тем более, что командир словно почувствовал чужое присутствие и повернулся к медботу, в мгновение ока выискав его среди толпы. Рэтчет сам не ожидал, как сильно вздрогнет. Он еле заметно кивнул ему, словно говоря, что его работа выполнена, и поспешил за постовым. Дрифт сейчас был важнее всего остального…

Тэилгейта удалось стабилизировать. Фиксит провёл у ремплатформы приличное количество времени и выпал из наспех собранной операционной только тогда, когда минибот перестал рассыпаться прахом у него в руках. Мех устало опустился на скрипнувший табурет и обессиленно откинулся на стол, за которым нервно вздрагивал от любого звука Фёрст Эйд. Следом вышел Хук и, чуть погодя, приземлился рядом.  
\- Давно такой отработки не было, - прокряхтел конструктикон. - Коллапс Искры… Шлак.  
\- Что с остальными? - поинтересовался глава медсанчасти.  
\- Дирдж в порядке, я сказал, что ему просто нужно отдохнуть, а вот у Дрифта реакция более глубокая, - Рэтчет утёр губы тыльной стороной ладони, чувствуя лишь раздражающую сухость, какая возникала, когда он сильно нервничал и кусал самого себя за тонкий металл. - Он придёт в себя, показатели в норме, но…  
\- Понятно, - Фиксит замер, тяжело гоняя вентиляцию.  
\- Что там случилось? - прервал возникшую тишину Фёрст Эйд. - Почему все корпуса гудят о том, что кого-то грохнули? Говорят, там видели командира Пакса. Это правда?  
\- Да, офицер лично прибыл на место преступления, - подтвердил слухи медик. - И да, у нас действительно есть жертва. Но я её ещё даже не осматривал, не до того было. К слову, кто из вас сможет провести вскрытие и установить причину смерти?  
\- Было бы, что вскрывать, - горько рассмеялся Рэтчет, - там и до нас неплохо постарались.  
\- Я больше хирург по специальности, но некоторое время работал и патологоанатомом, даже полиции помогал несколько раз, - поднял манипулятор Хук.  
\- Я тоже хирург, но когда воевал, доводилось устанавливать причины смерти, - поддержал его Рэтчет.  
\- Я пас, - сконфуженно отозвался Фёрст Эйд. - Я больше спец по оказанию первой медицинской помощи. Да и вообще, говорят, это довольно жуткое зрелище.  
\- Персептору можно будет отдать материал на анализы, он справится, - продолжил рассуждать Рэтчет.  
\- Хорошо, - Фиксит лениво хлопнул ладонью по столу, - тогда сейчас расходимся. Завтра предстоит тяжёлый день. Я зайду к командиру Паксу, узнаю, что к чему. Если будут новости, сообщу завтра с утра.  
\- Когда приступать к вскрытию? - поинтересовался Хук.  
\- Сразу после подъёма и завтрака, - отрапортовал глава медсанчасти. - Эйд останется присматривать за нашими пациентами, если будут изменения, сообщать сразу мне.  
\- А остальные меха? - спросил Рэтчет и, наткнувшись на взгляд, полный непонимания, Фиксита, пояснил: - Ну, они, может, ничего не видели, но слышали-то многое. А если поднимется паника? Что тогда? Как мы будем это объяснять?  
\- Я бы вообще заблокировал медбэй, - честно признался Фёрст Эйд. - Хойст или Тандеркрекер смогут присмотреть за нашими гостями, а я, если у кого-то что-то случится, своим ходом доберусь до них. Но только чтобы здесь не было столпотворения. Уж Тэилгейту сейчас больше всего нужны тишина и спокойствие.  
\- Хорошая идея, - согласился Фиксит. - Ладно, я переговорю с начальством. Если он даст добро, временно выставим в медбэе режим карантина. Хотя бы, пока парни не придут в себя.  
\- Какой ужас, - Фёрст Эйд обхватил себя ладонями за предплечья, - какой кошмар. Кто мог сотворить такое?  
\- Это уже не наше дело, - оборвал его приступ самобичевания Хук. - Вы как хотите, а я в оффлайн.  
\- У Перси в лаборатории есть запасная платформа. Думаю, сегодня он сделает для тебя исключение, - отозвался Фиксит. - Вы тоже расходитесь. Если возникнет критическая ситуация, зовите. Сразу.  
\- Принято, шеф, - согласно кивнул шлемом Рэтчет.  
Они распрощались. Хук ввалился в лабораторию химика, а Эйд потянулся и, прогнав цикл вентиляции, побрёл к их спальной кварте.  
\- Ты идёшь? - притормозил он у дверей. - Рэтчет?  
\- А? Да, иду, - медик поднялся. - Пожалуй, проверю их ещё раз и тут же в оффлайн.  
Фёрст Эйд неопределённо повёл плечевыми блоками и скрылся, оставляя Рэтчета в одиночестве. Медик облегчённо стравил пар и поднялся, направился к операционной, которая ещё буквально вчера была комнатой для медосмотра, где перед Хойстом раскидывали длинные ноги красивые и не очень Неисправные. Мда уж, как же быстро всё меняется…  
Медбот первым делом подошёл к Тэилгейту. Маленькая шестёрка мирно отдыхала, поддерживаемая аппаратом жизнеобеспечения. Показатели Искры иногда подрагивали, но поддерживали довольно стабильный ритм, и военно-полевой хирург повернулся к Дрифту, лежащему неподалёку.  
\- Ты напугал меня, оплавок, - пробормотал он, склонившись над оффлайновым корпусом. - Сам не знаешь, что несёшь.  
Дрифт не ответил. Рэтчет некоторое время просто постоял над ним, рассматривая тёмный в полумраке комнаты фейсплет и, поддавшись внезапному порыву, вдруг наклонился и запечатлел на безмолвных губах быстрый, чуть смазанный поцелуй.  
\- Как же я тебя ненавижу, - устало бросил он корпусу, - сдохнешь, с того света достану и убью. Понял?  
Дрифт снова промолчал. Рэтчет отвернулся и побрёл к выходу, морально готовясь к тому, какой квинтец начнётся завтра с утра пораньше. Они хоть и пережили самый пик, но вопросов оставалась куча. И не будет ничего удивительно в том, что их всех может вызвать сам командир Пакс… Если так получится, значит, ситуация окажется куда серьёзнее, чем Рэтчет предполагал сейчас.  
Медик уже не видел, как зажглись в полутьме окуляры бродяги-наркомана, и тонкие губы расплылись в дурацкой улыбке. Кажется, Дрифт только что получил подтверждение некоторым своим догадкам, посетившим его во время пребывания в карцере. И это вселяло некоторую надежду.

*** 

Как только Дрифт пришёл в себя, его тут же сорвали с уютной платформы и потащили на допрос к командиру Спейсгарду. Рэтчет ругался с охранником, до хруста деталей сжавшем огромную ладонь на хрупком предплечье бродяги. Мотормастер на выражения не скупился, но через несколько долгих бриймов всё же отпустил Дрифта.  
\- Мы дойдём своим ходом, - резко гаркнул медик, - не обязательно тащить его как игрушку! Твоя задача - сопровождение! Ты знаешь, что это такое? Или мне повторить слово по глифам? Что? Процессорной деятельности не хватает на осмысление слова, в котором больше двух слогов?! - рычал он.  
\- Глоссу оторву, - тем же тоном пообещал ему тёмно-лиловый тягач, - пиздишь слишком много. Ты здесь никто, шавка ржавая, так что заткнись и пошевеливайся!  
Дрифт ошарашенно крутил шлемом из стороны в сторону. Мимо проходящие другие осужденные провожали их небольшую компанию сочувственно-заинтересованными взглядами. Бродяга всё ещё чувствовал некоторое опустошение внутри, но первичный шок уже прошёл, и воспоминания о кровавой картине не вызывали панических припадков. Хотя, возможно, за это стоило сказать спасибо Рэтчету, который успел влить в него два куба, ехидно поблёскивающих непривычно ядовито-зелёными тонами. Персептор что ли постарался? И где только раздобыл транквилизаторы, негодник?  
\- Давай уже, - Мотормастер почти пинком отправил Дрифта в высокие серые двери, распахнувшиеся перед его фейсплетом буквально за два клика до столкновения. - Шеф, свидетели готовы.  
Рэтчет показал в спину охраннику один из самых неприличных жестов, какие только сходу вспомнил, и рывком поднял испуганно-удивлённого Дрифта, на пробу поводил перед не сразу сфокусировавшейся оптикой пальцами.  
\- Другое дело, - удовлетворённо проворчал он, когда наркоман смог сосредоточиться на нём.  
\- Спасибо, Мотормастер. Ты свободен.  
Голос, приглушённый маской, прозвучало устало. Но сталь, сквозившая в каждом слоге, ясно давала понять, что кошмар только начинается. Мотормастер козырнул и вышел вон.  
\- Роллер, Дион. Оставьте нас, - велел бот.  
\- Но шеф! - воскликнул начальник отдела режима.  
\- Вынужден отказать, командир, - согласился с ним Дион. - Мы не можем оставить вас наедине с двумя заключёнными. Тем более, что один из на особом контроле, а второй и вовсе давным-давно должен был перекочевать в пятый блок. Да, Рэтчет?  
Медик презрительно усмехнулся в лицо Диону.  
\- Ну давай, отправь меня в одиночку, - съязвил он, - у меня давно отобрали лицензию, так что я переживу, если досижу срок в четырёх стенах.  
\- Довольно.  
Меха разом замолкли. Дрифт, кое-как избавившийся от лёгкого тумана в голове, наконец, сумел рассмотреть командира, сидящего за столом.  
Бот поражал. В хорошем смысле. Крупный честплейт с поблёскивающими грудными стёклами, грубые даже на первый взгляд манипуляторы - такие, словно командир голыми руками возился в выгребной яме, пронзительный взгляд голубых окуляров, достающий до таких глубин Искры, куда сам Дрифт предпочитал не заглядывать. И в то же время никакого внушаемого чувства вины, скорее, наоборот, немного снисходительности и никак не вяжущейся с общим образом заботливой внимательности.  
\- Я хочу услышать их версию, - повторил Орион Пакс. - Роллер, Дион. Я выслушал вас. Сейчас я хочу поговорить с ними. Следствие уже ведётся, а показания свидетелей, что называется, из первых уст, едва ли не самая важная составляющая любого расследования. Кому как ни вам знать это?  
Роллер раздражённо стравил пар, но коротко кивнул и первым рванул к выходу, потянув за собой Диона. Начальник отдела воспитательной работы одарил осужденных нечитаемым взглядом и вышел вон следом за старым знакомым.  
\- Смерть Хаффера сильно подкосила некоторых ботов, - спокойно заметил Пакс, - и мы должен сделать всё, чтобы разобраться в сложившейся ситуации. Присаживайтесь и расскажите мне, что тогда произошло.  
Дрифт нервно вздрогнул: командир не пугал его, но подспудное чувство упрямо твердило о том, что расслабляться нельзя. И даже больше: возможно, ему придётся солгать. Рэтчет первым присел на непривычный стул и кивнул шлемом на соседний, приглашая бродягу. Тот помялся немного, но опустился на самый краешек, откровенно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.  
\- Дрифт, - обратился к нему командир, - верно? Я - офицер Орион Пакс, - представился он. - Спейсгард… Это не место для отдыха, я понимаю, но за всё время моего здесь надзора никто никого не убил. И мне очень важно знать, кто и за что настолько жестоко расправился с Хаффером, - мех немного откинулся на спинку своего кресла, - что произошло?  
Дрифт снова неуютно поёжился и вперился взглядом в пол, предпочтя рассматривать почти до блеска отполированный пол, нежели сражаться в зрительном поединке с ботом, чьё превосходство виднелось за милю.  
\- Дирдж вёл меня в медбэй, когда мы нашли их, - отозвался бродяга. - Мы возвращались из карцера, когда увидели, как Тэилгейт оторвал Хафферу ногу и подкинул её к потолку. И всё это время он глухо смеялся. Жутко так, хрипло.  
\- А Тэилгейт - это? - командир выудил из ящика стола датапад, активировал его и сделал какую-то пометку.  
\- Минибот. Который сейчас в медбэе. Я не знаю, что с ним, но слышал, будто у него Искра сколлапсировала, - ответил Дрифт. - В общем, потом он отбросил останки - Хаффер к тому моменту, думаю, был уже мёртв, - и...   
\- Успокойся, Дрифт. Кошмар уже позади. Но мне нужно, чтобы ты вспомнил всё. До самых мельчайших деталей, - Орион прямо посмотрел на него. - Что было потом?  
\- Он начал что-то говорить, - сглотнув антифриз, подступивший к горловому шлюзу, изрёк бродяга. - Он что-то бубнил, тихо, словно разговаривал сам с собой. Казалось, будто он что-то слышит и отвечает ему, но…  
\- Что но?  
\- Я не понял, на каком языке они разговаривали, - признался мех. - Ну, в смысле, Тэилгейт и его воображаемый друг. Я не силён в лингвистике, если честно, но я бы решил, что это какой-то древнекибертронский диалект. Тэилгейт несколько раз повторил какое-то слово… Я не могу его воспроизвести, но если услышу, узнаю.  
\- Дирдж слышал его? - поинтересовался Орион.  
\- Да. Думаю, да, - согласно покачал шлемом бродяга. - А потом Тэилгейт упал и задёргался. Как будто у него начались какие-то конвульсии. И когда он затих… кто-то закричал.  
\- И потом прибежали все остальные, - Пакс снова сделал пометку. - Гм. Рэтчет, тебе есть, что добавить?  
\- Хук сейчас занимается Хаффером, так что по жертве ничего сказать не могу, - пожал плечами медик, слегка раздосадованный тем, что ему не удалось поприсутствовать на вскрытии, как планировалось сначала. - А что касается свидетелей, - он на клик обернулся к бродяге, - Дрифт пережил серьёзный шок, да и Дирджу досталось. Полагаю, он никогда не видел ничего подобного, поэтому и среагировал припадком истерики. А Тэилгейт… Его коллапс Искры. Это не естественное явление.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Плановый медосмотр был совсем недавно, - Рэтчет упёрся локтями в колени, неприятно скрежетнув одним из блокиратором по собственному коленному шарниру, - Тэилгейт приходил, как и все. И я могу поклясться хоть собственной Искрой, что у него всё было в порядке. Никаких предпосылок либо тревожных симптомов. Он был обычным меха, в меру здоровым.  
\- В меру - это как? - слегка удивился командир.  
\- Никаких серьёзных заболеваний, а укачивание и временами плохое топливо отрицательно сказываются на системах всех осужденных без исключения, - равнодушно ответил медик. - Немного сношенных шлангов, но без течей или рубцов. Никакой тревоги и паники. Тэилгейт был… обычным.  
\- Тогда откуда коллапс? - удивление в мгновение ока сменилось чем-то суровым, почти мрачным. Орион исподлобья рассматривал медбота, задумавшегося о чём-то своём.  
\- Персептор только проводит анализы, но я бы предположил, что у Тэилгейта по каким-то причинам скакнуло его собственного энергополе. Из-за этого энергон внутри сильно зарядился, что и повлекло за собой приступ агрессии, а после коллапс. Искра минибота просто не справилась с такой нагрузкой.  
\- Интересный вывод, - Пакс снова схватился за датапад. - В целом, ситуация ясна, хоть и не до конца. У меня осталась буквально пара вопросов, в частности, к тебе, Дрифт.  
\- Да, командир? - бродяга удивлённо вскинул шлем, впервые сталкиваясь с шефом взглядом к взгляду.  
\- Дело в том, что есть свидетели, которые утверждают, будто бы ты, перед тем как отключиться, уверял Рэтчета в том, что, цитирую, “это снова происходит”, - Пакс придвинулся вперёд, распуская до этого момента плотно сжатые поля и окутывая ими обоих осужденных. - Прежде чем вызвать тебя сюда, я поднял твоё личное дело и ещё раз тщательно с ним ознакомился.  
\- Я не знаю, - выпалил быстрее, чем следовало, Дрифт, испуганно сжавшись. - Я ничего не помню. Я не знаю, что тогда произошло.  
\- Но ты утверждал, и это факт, что подобное в твоей жизни уже случалось, - продолжал давить на него Орион. - Почему? Что тебя так напугало?  
Дрифт беспокойно заёрзал: ему хотелось уйти, покинуть кабинет командира как можно скорее и снова забиться в угол. Туда, где ему было самое место. В тишине и спокойствии, но никак не в эпицентре урагана.  
\- Не знаю! - воскликнул он, вскочив на ноги. - Я же сказал, я не помню!  
\- Дрифт, успокойся, - Рэтчет поднялся следом, - тебе нельзя так волноваться.  
\- Не защищай старого друга, Рэтчет, - холодно одёрнул его Пакс. - Может, остальных ты и обвёл вокруг пальца, но я прекрасно вижу, кто стоит передо мной. Он сменил имя и броню, но где-то в глубине души остался тем же, кем и был. Дезертир Дэдлок. Ушедший на миссию и бесследно исчезнувший офицер одного из элитных отрядов армии Сената.  
\- Ах ты…  
\- Следи за глоссой, Рэтчет, - командир осадил медика, метнув в него тяжёлый взгляд. - Она может солидно укоротиться. От карцера никто не застрахован.  
\- Угрожаешь? - вспылил тот. - Ну давай, чего тянуть? Мотормастер с радостью выбьет из меня всю дурь и оставить подыхать в четырёх стенах.  
\- Я не помню, - словно не слыша чужой перепалки, прошелестел Дрифт. - Я нишлака не помню. Я был под кайфом. Помню только дезактивы и кровавые пятна на стенах. А потом меня вырубили и упекли к копам. И держали в камере до тех пор, пока судья не огласил приговор.  
\- Ясно, - Орион резко свернул поля и почти расслабленно откинулся на спинку своего кресла. - Хорошо. Дрифт. Пока что этого достаточно. Можете идти.  
Рэтчет схватил бродягу под локоть и потащил к выходу, не считая нужным задерживаться ни на клик.  
\- Но помни, парень, - бросил им в спину командир, - что я всё равно докопаюсь до правды. Как и ГБР, которые мчатся сюда на всех парах. Это ещё не конец…  
Пакс исчез за створками дверей как раз в тот момент, когда Дрифт споткнулся и завалился вперёд. Медик подхватил его, не снижая темпа.  
\- Отведи нас обратно, - рявкнул он Мотормастеру, подпирающего стену. Роллер и Дион, стоящие рядом, резко оживились, стоило осужденным переступить порог кабинета начальства. - Сейчас же.  
Тягач кивком шлема попрощался с другими ботами и неожиданно молча сопроводил их обратно в медбэй. Обстановка стремительно накалялась.

На их счастье Фёрст Эйд встретил ботов у самого порога в медбэй. Он козырнул бывшему военно-полевому хирургу и сказал, что пошёл к Фикситу с результатами анализов, изученных Персептором. Мех также скромно добавил, что копию он оставил и для Рэтчета.  
\- Хорошо, - буркнул тот, - спасибо.  
Эйд покачал шлемом и ретировался. Рэтчет раздражённо стравил пар и выпустил локоть бродяги-наркомана только тогда, когда его товарищ покинул медбэй, а сам док осознал, что он слишком крепко и долго сжимает чужой манипулятор.  
\- Рэтчет…  
Голос Дрифта звучал почти убито, надломлено. Так, словно самое непоправимое уже случилось.  
\- Рэтч…  
\- Да чего тебе? - неожиданно взвился медик, резко обернувшись. - Чего, Дрифт?! - бот чувствовал, как глубоко сокрытая ярость стремительно поднимается вверх, выплёскиваясь опаляюще-огненными волнами наружу. - Есть, что сказать? Говори!  
Рэтчет сдерживался из последних сил. Вся боль и обида, гнев и горечь наполнили его. Мысли о том, как легко “кинул” его Дэдлок и как просто вернулся обратно, словно и не было всех этих лет, да ещё и со словами “кто ты?” выворачивали Искру наизнанку. Медику хотелось голыми руками погасить самого себя. Ещё с тех давних пор, как Дрифт исчез.  
Рэтчет отыскал и вышел на связь даже с Локдауном, у которого прямо спросил, что стряслось с Дэдлоком, но оказалось, что и сам Локдаун нишлака не знал… А через некоторое время он тоже исчез. Но чуть менее прозаично: попался на торговле интерботами по чистой случайности, за что и загремел в тюрьму. Во всяком случае, так говорили его подопечные, к которым пришёл новый командир - некий Айронхайд. Познакомиться поближе с ним Рэтчет не успел, поскольку его клинику почти накрыли во время очередной облавы. Пришлось стремительно собирать пожитки и улепётывать, прихватив с собой полуживых пациентов…  
А потом начался хаос. Исчезновение Дэдлока подкосило медика, искренне поверившего впервые за долгое время, что между ними действительно что-то есть, и это повлекло за собой череду неоднозначных событий. Рэтчету удавалось ускользать от продажных копов, разыскивающих преступников-революционеров, готовых идти в лобовую атаку против правительства, но в один прекрасный момент он встретился с Онслотом - командиром только набирающей силу группировки, выступающей против политики Сената.  
Рэтчет подлатал его, помог выкарабкаться и встать на ноги, а в ответ получил вибронож в топливный бак. Онслот сдал его с потрохами, гадко улыбаясь и откровенно признавая один простой факт: его купили, а шаниксы не пахнут. Может быть, если бы медбот не отвлекался периодически на поиски Дэдлока, он бы заметил тревожные сигналы, которых, как потом выяснилось, было достаточно. Однако Рэтчет ослеп, и это его погубило. Его обвинили в укрывательстве политических преступников, в соучастии в терактах, в организации подпольных медцентров (единственная правда из всей кучи липкой отработки) и добавили ещё пару эпизодов, к которым медик не имел совершенного никакого отношения. Но кто стал его слушать?  
Его приговорили к трёмстам ворнам заключения в колонии строго режима, пожизненно лишили лицензии и аннулировали все сертификаты и дипломы, которых у Рэтчета было в достатке. И то, что на корабле его допустили до работы в медбэе, было почти счастливой случайностью. Личный приказ командира Пакса, здраво рассудившего, что лишние руки не помешают. Тем более, что при личном разговоре он прямо спросил, согласен ли Рэтчет работать в медбэе и не создавать проблем. Медик согласился… И сейчас стоял, крепко сжав ладони в кулаки, упиваясь ненавистью и страданием, всколыхнувшимися после встречи с Дрифтом.  
\- Я не знал, прости, - бродяга понуро опустил шлем, - что у тебя нет лицензии.  
\- Ты вообще ничего не знаешь, - холодно отозвался тот, - поэтому перестань корчить из себя жертву и посмотри, наконец, правде в глаза, - гневно вскинулся шлем. - Ты трус, Дэдлок, слабый, бесполезный, никчёмный. Один раз ты сбежал, оставив позади всё, что было тебе дорого, и сейчас пытаешься сделать то же самое. Но есть одна проблемка.  
\- Рэтчет, я…  
\- Заткнись! - рявкнул бывший военно-полевой хирург, опасно прищурив окуляры. - Сейчас тебе не удастся так легко отбрехаться от правды. Потому что я знаю, кто ты. Командир знает, кто ты. И когда за тебя возьмутся основательно, - а они возьмутся, поверь! - ты не посмеешь даже пикнуть, чтобы выдать ложь. Понимаешь, о чём я?  
\- Н-нет, - честно признался наркоман, - Рэтчет, мне жаль, правда, жаль! Я… Всё так закружилось тогда, и я…  
\- Я задам тебе только один вопрос, Дрифт, - жестом остановил его медик. - Если ты на него ответишь, я тебе поверю. А если нет, то между нами всё кончено. Ты продолжишь работать здесь, если захочешь, но нас будут связывать исключительно рабочие отношения и никакие больше. Ты готов?  
Дрифт неопределённо покачал шлемом, нервно прикусив губу. Сейчас что-то будет, и будет плохое, тревожное, такое, которое ему не по душе.  
\- Расскажи мне, почему ты ушёл? - яростные интонации как-то резко сменились на почти умоляющие. - Дрифт. Почему ты ушёл? Никому ничего не сказал. Просто взял и исчез. С концами. Так, что никто, - клянусь! - никто не мог тебя отыскать.  
Бродяга почувствовал, как дентопластины порвали нежное покрытие металла губ, и по подбородку потекла тоненькая струйка энергона. Мех утёр её и замер, всматриваясь в стремительно высыхающие капли.  
\- Я… - горловой шлюз сдавило спазмом, и Дрифт с ужасом осознал, что он не может выдавить из себя ни слова. Воспоминания до сих пор будоражили в нём что-то тёмное и нехорошее, но мех чувствовал, что может переступить через это. Однако собственный корпус подвёл его, и бродяга понял, что упустил свой шанс.  
Рэтчет расценил это молчание по-своему.  
\- Хорошо, - он отвернулся и на клик пригасил окуляры, восстанавливая израненное душевное равновесие, - как хочешь. Полагаю, тебе виднее. Можешь пока отдохнуть. Как появится работа, Эйд тебе сообщит. Но напоследок всё же дам совет, - Рэтчет вздёрнул шлем, всматриваясь в отвратительные белые стены, ослепляющие своей чистотой, - ГБР - это группа быстрого реагирования - не остановится ни перед чем, чтобы докопаться до правды. Поэтому тщательно обдумай всё, что скажешь им, и помни: любое твое слово они могут и будут использовать против тебя, чтобы поймать на лжи, выискать несоответствия, которые распутают этот клубок. И в твоих же интересах говорить то, что спасёт твой бампер от лишних проблем.  
Дрифт невнятно хмыкнул и всё же пересилил себя, шагнул к медику и дёрнулся было, чтобы схватить его за ладонь, развернуть к себе и объяснить, наконец, в чём дело! Но Рэтчет, сам того не ведая, ушёл от прикосновения и скрылся в лаборатории Персептора, оставив старого друга наедине с новым кошмаром, который только-только обрёл чёткие очертания. И имя ему было Одиночество.


	7. VI.

ГБР “Омега” прибыла на Спейсгард гораздо быстрее, чем Дрифт предполагал. Буквально через день, рано утром, командир Пакс велел нескольким охранникам сопроводить заключённого к нему в кабинет. И если в предыдущую их встречу с бродягой был Рэтчет, то в этот раз ему придётся отбиваться своими силами. А в том, что он будет именно отбиваться, Дрифт не сомневался.  
\- Что хоть за группа-то? - осторожно поинтересовался он у Атомайзера - одного из немногих меха-сотрудников, который относился к нему хотя бы нейтрально. - Их много?  
\- Не знаю, - пожал тот плечевыми блоками, - они прилетели вчера и сразу завалились к командиру. Полагаю, изучали материал по Хафферу. Нас как-то тоже об этом не особо информируют, если уж на то пошло.  
\- Тем более, что тогда всё равно была не наша смена, - поддакнул Чейз. - Мы им всё равно ничем не поможем.  
\- Хотел бы я знать, зачем Тэилгейт это сделал, - пробормотал Дрифт.  
Новость о том, что минибот-шестёрка разодрал на куски другого заключённого, разнеслась по колонии быстрее ветра. И если сам Тэилгейт всё ещё лежал в медбэе рядом с аппаратом жизнеобеспечения, то самый главный свидетель совершенно точно был в доступе. И в том, что с него не слезут, пока не выпьют последнюю каплю энергона, Дрифт не сомневался. Чего стоили только другие осужденные, которые заваливались в медбэй и прямо начинали расспрашивать о том, что случилось. Рэтчету приходилось выгонять их единственным действенным способом: швыряться подручными предметами. И довольно метко, если уж на то пошло. Даже Скайфайер через подручных изъявил желание переговорить с ним, но группа быстрого реагирования оказалась быстрее. Дрифт уже предчувствовал, насколько вымотанным он выйдет - нет, выползет! - оттуда.  
\- Они не звери, Дрифт, - Атомайзер притормозил неподалёку от знакомых дверей кабинета начальника, - но не надо им врать.  
\- Чем быстрее они разберутся с этой отработкой, тем быстрее вернутся на Кибертрон и оставят нас всех в покое, - согласился с ним Чейз.  
\- Удачи, - ало-жёлтый охранник кивнул на двери, - мы остаёмся здесь.  
Чейз подошёл первым и постучался.  
\- Командир! Старший сержант внутренней службы Чейз прибыл! - отчеканил он. - Разрешите завести свидетеля?  
\- Да, - раздалось в ответ.  
Дрифт прогнал полный цикл вентиляции, успокаивая бешено бьющуюся на ложементе Искру, и храбро (или отчаянно?) шагнул навстречу неизвестному будущему.  
Группа быстрого реагирования “Омега” (у них у всех были выгравированы значки с глифами на предплечьях) очень удобно расположилась в кабинете начальника колонии Спейгард. Сам командир сидел на своём же месте за столом, а у окна за его спиной широко раскинул вычищенные до блеска крылья сикер. Мех на клик обернулся, когда Дрифт вошёл, одарил его задумчивым взглядом и вернулся к рассматриванию великолепия космоса. С левой от него стороны стоял хмурый бот, чей шлем увенчивали два крепких рога. Такими насквозь пробить можно, если рухнуть на них случайно с высоты. Мрачный тип злобно сверлил его взглядом, скрестив манипуляторы на честплейте, но не сказал ни слова. В отличие от самого маленького среди них меха, удобно устроившегося в мягком кресле, найденном в недрах их склада.  
\- Ох, а вот и ты! Здравствуй! - воскликнул он. - Очень-очень рад знакомству, несмотря на печальные обстоятельства.  
\- Здравствуйте, - вежливо отозвался бродяга, украдкой бросив вопросительный взгляд на командира. Пакс кивнул на уже знакомый ему стул, пока самый мелкий и самый улыбчивый включал датапад. Странный малый. И говорит он с наркоманом так, словно они были знакомы.  
\- Присаживайтесь, - мех снял с носа очки и водрузил их на лоб, - я Трепан, психолог. У окна стоит сат Старскрим - старший следователь по расследованию особо важных дел Кибертронского следственного управления. А там, - бот приветливо улыбнулся самому мрачному типу во всём мире, - Циклонус, наш оперативник.  
Дрифт слабо кивнул: и без того скудная решимость стремительно испарялась.  
\- Полагаю, вы понимаете, зачем вас вызвали, - скорее, констатировал факт Трепан. - Офицер Пакс сказал, что вас уже допрашивали в качестве свидетеля, но нам хотелось бы услышать всё, как говорится, своими аудиосенсорами.  
Дрифт вздрогнул, заметив быстрое движение, - Старскрим вышел из-за кресла командира и замер рядом с психологом, сверху-вниз рассматривая заключённого: ровно, спокойно, но внимательно, и это немного пугало.  
\- Меня вели из карцера обратно в медбэй, когда мы нашли их, - стравив немного пара, принялся за рассказ Дрифт. - Тэилгейт раздирал Хаффера на части.  
Бродяга честно постарался воспроизвести всё, что помнил. И то, как минибот смеялся, и то, как он постоянно повторял какое-то слово, а иногда будто бы с кем-то разговаривал. И то, как потом шестёрка свалился и затрясся, пока, кажется, сам Дрифт визжал на ультразвуке от страха, а Дирдж блевал неподалёку непереработанным топливом. Следователь Старскрим только молча кивал, а вопросы задавал Трепан. Во всяком случае, до поры до времени.  
\- А за что, говоришь, тебя в карцер упекли? - неожиданно резко, почти визгливо поинтересовался сикер. Дрифт в этот момент описывал то, как Рэтчет откачивал их поочерёдно в коридоре, заляпанном внутренним энергоном.  
\- За… за драку, - осторожно ответил бродяга. - Я её не начинал! - поспешил он добавить.  
\- Но участвовал. Этого достаточно, - глухо отозвался Пакс. - Нарушения режима караются изоляцией в карцерах в том числе.  
\- Кстати, об этом, - Старскрим шлёпнул на стол другой датапад, и Дрифт, даже сидя чуть поодаль, рассмотрел там своё имя. Неужели это его личное дело? - Почему заключённый Дрифт, приговорённый к двумстам пятидесяти ворнам лишения свободы, спокойно разгуливает по колонии, когда он должен содержаться в отдельной, строго изолированной камере? - сикер перевёл тяжёлый взгляд на командира корабля.  
\- Вы ознакомились с его личным делом? - ответил вопросом на вопрос тот. Летун кивнул. - Согласно психологической характеристики нашего штатного психолога, осужденный Дрифт не может содержаться в строгой изоляции. Как минимум, до тех пор, пока не выровняется его психическое и эмоциональное состояние. Наша комиссия, изучив материалы дела, пришла к выводу, что медбэй - самое подходящее место для его содержания, - Орион Пакс откинулся на спинку кресла. - Дрифт не передвигается по кораблю без ведома администрации, а работа в медбэе помогает ему держаться на плаву. Тем более, что и там он… скажем так, под присмотром.  
Старскрим снова вперился оптикой в Дрифта, рассматривая его, выискивая что-то своё.  
\- Двадцать три меха, Дрифт, - сикер чуть наклонился вперёд и едва не задел командира тюрьмы крылом за широкий плечевой блок, - погибло двадцать три меха. И я не могу не отметить очевидного сходства в способе убийства. Как ты это объяснишь?  
\- Никак, - прямо ответил бродяга. - Я уже не один раз говорил, что был под кайфом и не помню, что тогда происходило.  
\- А что показала токсикологическая экспертиза? - Старскрим подался ещё немного вперёд: Паксу пришлось даже отъехать на кресле, чтобы не сойтись с сикером руками. Дрифт искренне удивился, почему это следователь просто не возьмёт и не обойдёт шлакового психолога?! Так же проще!  
\- Какая ещё экспертиза? - не понял его бродяга. - Ничего не было. Меня сразу отправили в камеру, и я сидел там до тех пор, пока Тайрест не вынес приговор. Пару раз выводили на дознание, даже анализы брали один раз, но на этом всё. И то… меня ломало, и я не помню, что говорил, а что нет.  
Старскрим на клик пересёкся с Трепаном взглядами, и они оба удивлённо воззрились на заключённого.  
\- Подожди, но как без экспертизы? Разве сторона защиты не ходатайствовала об этом? - поинтересовался сикер. - Тебя защищал Сиспрей. Он не часто берётся за уголовные дела, но свою работу выполняет отлично.  
\- Видимо, для меня он сделал исключение, - презрительно сплюнул пар бродяга, - двести пятьдесят ворн мне всё-таки впаяли.  
\- А должны были четыреста, - заметил Старскрим. - Особо тяжкая статья, много жертв… Но обвинению не удалось доказать сговор группой лиц, несмотря на свидетельские показания. И, вероятно, сказывается всё-таки отсутствие экспертизы.  
Дрифт про себя вспыхнул: то есть он ещё и спасибо должен был сказать своему адвокату? За то, что он скостил ему срок? Ещё чего!  
\- А почему ты не обжаловал решение? - Старскрим, наконец, выпрямился, перестав нависать над ними обоими с Трепаном. - Может, удалось бы добиться нового рассмотрения. И просто к слову: а кто вёл расследование?  
\- М-м… Рек-Гар, кажется, - с трудом воспроизвёл имя следователя Дрифт. - А что? Какое это имеет отношение к Хафферу и Тэилгейту?  
\- Ох, Праймас, кто назначил этого недоумка руководителем следственной группы? - Старскрим на пару кликов пригасил оптику и вернулся обратно. - Ладно. Понятно. Значит, так. Циклонус!  
\- Да, - сухо отозвался оперативник.  
\- Запроси в Управе всю информацию по его делу, - сикер качнул шлемом в сторону Дрифта. - Мы должны проверить: если зацепка провалится, просто вернём, а если нет… - летун снова посмотрел на бродягу.  
\- Принято, - коротко ответил Циклонус.  
\- И поторопи их, - хмыкнул следователь. - А что касается тебя… - он всё-таки обошёл и Трепана, и самого Дрифта, - мы ещё поговорим, и не раз. Но на сегодня хватит. У меня остался последний вопрос.  
\- Я слушаю, - неуверенно заёрзал заключённый.  
\- Какое слово на другом языке произносил этот… Тэилгейт? - подсмотрел в датападе имя сикер. - Ты можешь его воспроизвести?  
\- Не особо, - потупился Дрифт, - я не знаю этого языка. И не уверен, что смогу правильно его озвучить.  
\- Хотя бы попробуй, - более требовательно и снова переходя в зону визгливости, ощетинился сикер, да так, что закрылки встали дыбом. - Ну же.  
Дрифт кашлянул, сглотнул антифриз и выдал высокую трель. Он честно пытался воспроизвести услышанные глифы, но тут же пожалел об этом. Сразу же начало казаться, что слова Тэилгейта звучали как-то иначе. Вернее, совершенно по-другому, и Дрифту с его попыткой на пародию было до них далеко.  
\- Как-то так, - окончательно смутившись, добавил он и опустил шлем, пряча взгляд.  
\- Хм, - Трепан задумчиво постукивал пальцами по колену, - я не уверен, но этот диалект кажется мне знакомым. Я немного изучал его, когда учился в Академии, - пояснил он. - Этот диалект считается устаревшим и никто не использует его в наше время, поэтому значение словам подобрать немного трудно.  
\- Не тяни турболиса за уши, - нетерпеливо перешагнул с ноги на ногу Старскрим, звонко цокнув дюзами каблуков по полу, - что за слово?  
\- Самое близкое, что мне сейчас удалось подобрать, это мечта, - ответил психолог. - Правда, я не совсем понимаю, зачем… гм, Тэилгейту убивать другого заключённого и при этом говорить о мечте. О какой?  
\- Это нам и предстоит выяснить, - сикер повернулся к командиру Паксу. - Офицер, допрос окончен. Заключённый Дрифт может вернуться к себе. Мне же нужно хорошо охраняемое помещение как можно дальше от остальных осужденных. Разумеется, с запретом на проникновение туда.  
\- Атомайзер, - зычно позвал охранника Пакс, - забери Дрифта и верни обратно в медбэй. На сегодня всё.  
Дрифт без напоминаний поднялся.  
\- Разрешите идти? - тихо поинтересовался он у командира. Орион Пакс кивнул.  
Бродяга, позвякивая блокираторами, быстро вышел вон, в дверях столкнувшись с Атомайзером.  
\- Идём, - охранник пропустил его вперёд. - Сэр! Сат! - он козырнул и исчез за дверями.  
В кабинете некоторое время висела гробовая тишина.  
\- Командир Пакс, - мягко обратился к нему Трепан, - с вашего разрешения, могу ли я переговорить с Дрифтом попозже ещё раз? Я ни в коем разе не сомневаюсь в компетентности вашего штатного психолога, но поскольку дело сейчас расследуем мы, мне бы хотелось составить свою характеристику.  
\- Хорошо, - чуть погодя, отозвался тот. - Помещения готовы, сат Старскрим. Мы выделили для вас небольшой блок на третьем корпусе. Там есть и рабочие кабинеты, и кварты для проживания, правда…  
\- В чём дело? - холодно поинтересовался сикер.  
\- Там… не особо большие помещения, - силясь подобрать максимально тактичную формулировку, процедил Орион Пакс. - Не поймите меня неправильно, сат Старскрим, но там самое тихое и максимально безопасное место. Тем более, что в том блоке раньше ночевали дежурные смены, а осужденным ни тогда, ни сейчас туда хода нет. Для уборки, если потребуется, можно воспользоваться дронами.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул сикер. - Парни. Расчехляйте оборудование, нам предстоит много работы.  
Трепан снова мягко, но довольно сдержанно улыбнулся и поднялся. Циклонус, наконец, перестал подпирать собой стену и тоже подошёл к главе их группы. Пакс по коммлинку вызвал Ультра Магнуса и попросил его сопроводить гостей из ГБР к их временному пристанищу.

Когда их импровизированный переезд подошёл к концу, а в комнате сдвинули и без того минимальный набор мебели к углам, выставив в центре переносную панель с активированным экраном, где отображались все имеющиеся данные, Старскрим, наконец, с облегчением стравил пар. Честно говоря, с одной стороны он был рад, что ему удалось улететь с Кибертрона и заняться тем, что получалось лучше всего: расследованием преступления, но с другой - их отряд собирали в спешке, и боты, с которыми он работал обычно, все как один остались там, в Управлении. По приказу сенатора Децимуса (Старскрим в очередной раз помянул недобрым словом старого дурака, которого остальные сенаторы хоть и назначили начальником Кибертронского следственного комитета, но вертели им, как хотели) сикера почти в буквальном смысле выперли прочь. Слишком уж неудобным, горделивым и проницательным оказался следователь родом из Воса.  
Мех презрительно скривился, на клик воспроизведя воспоминаний о последней беседе между ним и Децимусом, который отчитывал его, как неопытного юнглинга, за то, что тот ворвался в приёмную сенатора Рэтбэта и в присутствии всех остальных принялся задавать высокопоставленному чиновнику излишне провокационные вопросы. Летун не помнил, чтобы Децимус когда-либо так орал, изливая весь гнев на него. Разумеется, и так было понятно, что на Децимуса также вылили ведро отработки остальные сенаторы, однако Старскрим оставался непреклонен: он почти подловил того на незаконной деятельности, и если бы Децимус хоть раз в своём активе проявил твёрдость духа и сталь характера, сикеру бы удалось доказать вину Рэтбэта.  
Сенатор развлекался тем, что помимо плетения интриг, иногда не замечал, как провозят в его город наркотики и интерботов, временами не достигших даже возраста согласия, куда уж там говорить о годах, когда бета становилась полноценной взрослой личностью. Старскрим напоролся на подпольный интер-клуб совершенно случайно, когда расследовал убийство менее заметного чиновника, погибшего от передозировки. И если посадить убийцу лорда Хаммербэка ему удалось, то с сенатором Рэтбэтом вышел почти откровенный прокол. Хотя почему почти? Это был полнейший провал.  
Децимус под конец яростно хрипел статикой, потрясая кулаком и костеря своего лучшего и одновременно худшего следователя на чём свет стоял. Он вопил, что Старскрим должен быть благодарен, что его вообще не попёрли со службы, что Рэтбэт проявил немалую благосклонность к его заслугам и не стал подавать официальную жалобу на работу Кибертронского следственного управления, что если бы не он… Старскрима передёрнуло, и он рывком вернулся в реальность. Да, может быть, ему удалось сохранить должность, но за это его лишили привычной команды, расформировав её и разбросав по другим отделам, а его самого отправили с глаз долой, наспех соорудив группу быстрого реагирования из тех, кто оставался свободным.  
Сикер горько усмехнулся: кто был в доступе? Это мягко сказано. Под его руководством в колонию отправили таких же неуправляемых ботов, как и он сам. По пути сюда они уже успели перегрызться друг с другом и разругаться в пух и прах. Пожалуй, единственным, кто как-то сглаживал откровенно острые углы в общении, был Трепан, да и то… Он делал это только тогда, когда мешали лично ему. В остальное время психолог просто игнорировал фоновый шум, здраво рассуждая, что меха разберутся и без него.  
\- Информацию по запросу пришлют только завтра утром, - бас за спиной сикера заставил его еле заметно вздрогнуть. Циклонус, несмотря на большой альт-мод и ощутимо тяжёлую поступь, умел был тише воды и ниже травы.  
\- Ты поторопил их? - поинтересовался Старскрим. - Чем свежее данные, тем больше шансов, что мы разберёмся, что к чему.  
Циклонус промолчал. Сикер обернулся, одарил его мрачным взглядом, и отвернулся. Игнорирование прямых приказов и подачи своевременных ответов на поставленные вопросы в личном деле оперативника было выделено ярко-красным шрифтом. Старскрим с трудом уговорил себя не психовать и попытался отвлечься, вернувшись к изучению имеющихся данных.  
\- Уиллджек и Нокаут закончили с первоначальным осмотром? - сухо поинтересовался он у гробовой тишины за собой.  
\- Да. Оба сейчас будут, - соизволил всё-таки отозваться Циклонус. - Есть идеи? - абсолютно равнодушно спросил он.  
\- Ещё рано выдвигать какие-либо гипотезы, - Старскрим нагнулся и выудил из стоящего рядом с ним чемодана стило, - мы собрали не всю информацию.  
\- А личные догадки? - снова подал голос оперативник.  
\- Здесь не всё так просто, как кажется, - признался сикер. - Миниботы бывают разные, и бешеные в том числе. Но за весь свой актив я ни разу не видел и не слышал, чтобы такая кроха разодрала среднестатистического меха в клочья. Это какой должен быть допинг, чтобы он просто взял и порвал его на куски? Я бы понял, если бы, например, ты кому-нибудь оторвал манипулятор. Но этот Тэилгейт… - Старскрим тяжело стравил пар и, наконец, оторвался от разглядывания информационного поля. - И это слово “мечта”. Что оно означает? О чём шёл весь разговор? Ради чего затевалась потасовка? И не стоит забывать, что жертва - Хаффер - не стояла столбом. Он ведь отбивался, оказывал сопротивление, и тем не менее Тэилгейт его убил. Жестоко расправился с ботом, который просто проходил мимо. Почему?  
Циклонус не успел ответить: в их импровизированный рабочий кабинет, горячо споря, ввалилась оставшаяся часть команды “Омега”. Нокаут демонстративно, красиво оттолкнув криминалиста бедром, прошествовал к сикеру, ничем не уступая ему в грациозности и виртуозности.  
\- Я ознакомился с предварительным вскрытием, - заявил он на ходу, - и у меня есть интересные новости.  
\- У меня тоже! - Уиллджек встряхнулся и припустил за ним. - Я первый!  
\- Обойдёшься! - искренне возмутился хирург-патологоанатом. - Я раньше пришёл.  
\- Мы пришли одновременно, не перевирай, - обиделся криминалист.  
\- Тихо! - гаркнул на них Старскрим. - Ох, Праймас… Нокаут, ты первый.  
\- Другое дело, - моментально оттаял медик и почти кокетливо стрельнул оптикой в сторону командира их отряда. - В общем, местные медики сделали всю грязную работу за меня, даже руки марать не пришлось.  
\- Ближе к делу, - поторопил его сикер.  
\- Значит, так: жертва умерла от болевого шока, - Нокаут выудил из сабспейса в районе локтевого шарнира один из рабочих датападов и, зайдя в сеть, вывел на большой экран полученные данные. - Он оказывал активное сопротивление, о чём свидетельствуют вмятины и царапины на остатках его корпуса. Но его убийца как следует помял ему бока, прежде чем принялся разрывать на части. Предположительно, жертву оглушили, и пока она приходила в себя, принялись разбирать на запчасти.  
\- Это видно по видеозаписям с камер наблюдения, - сухо заметил Циклонус.  
\- Кто из нас двоих врач?! - разъярённо шикнул на него медик. - Ты или я? Вот и не лезь!  
Циклонус тяжело вздохнул, стравливая пар, но промолчал: что с дурака взять? Сам себя задолбает, и на том спасибо.  
\- Но это в общих чертах. Интересное начинается дальше! - заговорщически подмигнул следователю Уиллджек. - Давай, Нок, не тяни.  
\- Не зови меня Ноком, - возмутился медик, но всё же вернулся к теме разговора. - В общем, результаты анализов жертвы ничего не выявили, его просто убили. А вот наш подозреваемый, Тэилгейт, это совсем другой разговор!  
\- Ради Праймаса, Нокаут! - взорвался Старскрим, гневно сверкнув оптикой. - Ещё раз уйдёшь в другое русло, и я завалюсь к тебе в отсек и переломаю все твои банки-склянки, оплавок.  
\- Только попробуй, - надулся хирург, однако перестал жеманно поджимать губы и вывел на экран новые данные: - Если коротко, то на минибота производилось какое-то воздействие. Из-за этого во внутреннем энергоне стал вырабатывать адреналин, который быстро скапливался в разных точках корпуса, что и послужило причиной резкого увеличения физической силы обычно слабого меха.  
\- Что за воздействие? - поинтересовался летун, возвращаясь к доске: перед окулярами скакали диаграммы и цифровые значения с редкими подписями-пояснениями.  
\- Предположительно, психическое, - Нокаут вывел на экран сканирование мозгового модуля с выделенными другим цветом областями. - Воздействие производилось непосредственно на процессор, из-за чего пошла как психическая, так и физическая реакция. Сказать точнее не могу, я не мозгоправ.  
\- Добавим Трепану работы! - воскликнул Уиллджек.  
\- Что-то ещё? - проигнорировав выкрик криминалиста, поинтересовался сикер.  
\- У миниботов иной тип Искр, - покачал шлемом Нокаут, - я бы предположил, что будь на его месте обычный бот, коллапс бы не случился. Местные медики долго его откачивали, поэтому всё, что могло бы нам помочь, давно смылось их вмешательством. Конечно, я уже взял для анализа несколько проб, но не думаю, что теперь от этого будет какой-то толк. Возможно, у Трепана больше шансов докопаться до истины. Если малявка придёт в себя…  
\- Ключевое слово “если”, - обескураженно отозвался Старскрим. - Хорошо. Уиллджек? Теперь твоя очередь.  
\- К счастью, командир Пакс закрыл тот коридор, и мне удалось установить направление, откуда пришёл наш малыш-подозреваемый, - проворковал криминалист. - Все имеющиеся следы либо затоптаны, либо затёрты, поскольку прошло слишком много времени. Но я ещё раз пройдусь там с аппаратурой, может быть, ультрафиолет что-нибудь покажет либо датчики реагирования. Плюс, мне нужно будет осмотреть камеру и рабочее место подозреваемого.  
\- Я сделаю запрос Паксу, - кивнул Старскрим. - Что-нибудь ещё?  
\- Несмотря на то, что весь Спейсгард утыкан камерами видеонаблюдения, там есть тёмные углы, - добавил Уиллджек. - Одно из них как раз неподалёку от места происшествия. Я бы наведался ещё туда… Что-то мне подсказывает, что там может оказаться какая-то зацепка.  
\- Отлично, - Старскрим отвернулся и воззрился на экран. Немного помолчав, он решительно отправил на общий информационный стенд фотографию осужденного Дрифта и дописал стило: “изучить личное дело более подробно; сходства в убийствах; восстановление картины преступления”.  
\- Думаешь, он к этому причастен? - удивился Нокаут. - Кто это вообще?  
\- Один из свидетелей, Дрифт, - ответил сикер. - Возвращался из карцера с охранником, когда увидел, как Тэилгейт раздирает Хаффера на части. Если верить выписке из приговора, его самого осудили за преступление подобного рода. Нужно выяснить, есть ли здесь какая-то связь…  
\- Как скажешь, командир, - бодро отрапортовал криминалист. - Что-нибудь ещё?  
\- Нет, пожалуй, нет. На сегодня всё, - летун устало протёр окуляры тыльной стороной ладони. - Можем расходиться. Нам обещали жилые кварты рядом друг с другом. Если вдруг всплывёт какая-либо информация, сообщать мне обо всём немедленно. Сбор завтра утром в восемь. Не опаздывать.  
Команда без энтузиазма вразнобой согласилась и, дождавшись взмаха ладонью, расползлась по своим небольшим, но личным кабинетам. Старскрим остался в одиночестве рассматривать начинающие расплываться цветные пятна. Во всяком случае, он думал, что один, пока его не хлопнули по плечу.  
\- Ой-ой, - охнул Уиллджек, за клик до столкновения кулака с его носовым конусом, уйдя от удара в сторону, нырнув под манипулятор сикера, - ты чего?  
\- Что-то случилось? - напрягся Старскрим. - Извини, я не ожидал, что это ты.  
\- Да ничего, - криминалист выпрямился и неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. - Просто… в общем, тут накладка с квартами вышла. Блок совсем маленький, и остальные успели заселиться в отдельные комнаты, и…  
\- Давай быстрее, - поторопил его следователь.  
\- Осталась одна кварта. Одна на двоих, - сдался криминалист и смущённо вспыхнул широкими локаторами, торчащими по обе стороны шлема. - Там две платформы, но…  
\- Занимай любую, - отмахнулся летун. - Ну чего ещё? - устало поинтересовался он, заметив, что Уиллджек даже не подумал согласиться и свалить восвояси.  
\- Тебе будет комфортно? - наконец, спросил он, подобрав наиболее подходящую формулировку. - Ну, я просто знаю, что летуны любят простор. А нас и так будет двое.  
\- Ты можешь как-то это изменить? Нет. Не вижу проблемы, - пожал плечами тот. - Перетерплю. И не в таких гадюшниках доводилось жить.  
Уиллджек, казалось, хотел сказать что-то ещё, но не стал. Вместо этого он только кивнул, быстро попрощался и выскочил вон, оставляя, наконец, сикера наедине с собой и своими мыслями. Старскрим ненадолго пригасил оптику: да уж… Такого поворота, конечно, стоило ожидать, но бот всё же оказался не до конца к нему готовым. Хотя, может, Уиллджек и не самый плохой сосед. Однако внутреннее чутьё подсказывало следователю, что отдыхать спокойно они не будут: что-то где-то всплывёт, и тогда им всем будет не до сладкого оффлайна.

*** 

Вероятно, Дрифту предстояло принять едва ли не самое серьёзное решение в его жизни. Он обдумывал сложившуюся ситуацию и старательно взвешивал все за и против, силясь понять, в какую сторону склоняется чаша весов. Сейчас он думал, что стоило подойти и рассказать всё так, как есть, а через пять бриймов считал, что это самое паршивая идея из всех, какие только его посещали. Но ещё через пять бриймов он снова начинал думать, что сказать надо: может быть, это всё поможет как найти ответы на его личные вопросы, так и вычислить того, кто так сильно поиздевался над Тэилгейтом? А в том, что всё это произошло благодаря чьему-то вмешательству, Дрифт не верил: ну не мог безобидный минибот-воришка столь жестоко расправиться над меха, которому симпатизировал!  
Старскрим снова вызвал его на допрос, где расспрашивал о подробностях убийств в Дэд Энде. Трепан тщательно всё фиксировал, иногда задавая не совсем уместные вопросы. Но Дрифту этот мех нравился значительно больше Фройда: ему хотелось доверять, и это была одна из причин, почему бродяга подумывал рассказать обо всём, что знал. Психолог мимоходом упоминал, что помимо практики в отделе расследований он также изучал мнемохирургию и различные техники гипноза. Дрифту показалось, что один из этих способов мог бы приоткрыть завесу тайны, которая давным-давно накрыла его по самые кончики локаторов шлема… Однако сначала, здраво рассуждал бродяга, стоило обсудить всё это с командиром Паксом. И если бы он дал добро… Дрифт бы рискнул взглянуть в глаза своему прошлому.  
В конце концов, Рэтчет был прав. Пора переставать убегать. Дрифт… нет, Дэдлок и без того долго скрывался от убивающих его воспоминаний. Пора было распороть криво заваренный шов и дать ему срастись так, как полагалось. Может быть, это помогло бы самому Дрифту в первую очередь. Почувствуй он себя лучше, осознай пару истин, бродяга-наркоман взглянул бы на мир под другим углом. Под тем самым, которым взирал на Вселенную когда-то давно ещё Дэдлок. И хотя медик держал своё слово, перебрасываясь со старым другом фразами исключительно рабочего характера, Дрифт чувствовал, что ему было важно объяснить, из-за чего началась вся заваруха. Что послужило причиной? Что толкнуло его бросить всё (и всех) и исчезнуть с лица Кибертрона, стереть себя и своё имя из истории.  
\- … запротоколируем осмотр, сделаем копию и добавим к материалам уголовного дела, - донеслось до бродяги, когда он, прогнав цикл вентиляции, решительно переступил порог небольшой операционной и тут же вздрогнул, услышав смутно знакомый скрежет циркулярной пилы, затихший через пару кликов. - Я сообщу сату Старскриму, что Тэилгейт пришёл в себя. Как только его показатели стабилизируются окончательно, у вашего командира будет возможность с ним побеседовать.  
Дрифт нервно вздрогнул, но ощутил прилив радости: неужели с Тэилгейтом всё в порядке? Интересно, сможет ли минибот ответить на поставленные вопросы? Объяснит ли, что случилось и почему это произошло?  
\- А в остальном, полагаю, всё без изменений? - ярко-алый мех на клик оторвал шлем от датапада, где струилась и вилась информацию о состоянии здоровья его пациента-подозреваемого. Бот демонстративно трансформировал манипулятор обратно в кисть с пальцами и играючи перебросил терминал из одной ладони в другую, словно проверяя чувствительность и гибкость конечности.  
\- Да, сат Нокаут, именно так, - подтвердил его слова Фиксит. Он кивком поприветствовал ещё одного члена медбэя и вернулся к хирургу-патологоанатому. - В любом случае, я буду держать вас в курсе дела. Лично, - нарочито подчеркнул он.  
\- Хорошо, - мягко, чуть льстиво, показалось бродяге, улыбнулся ему в ответ Нокаут, - полагаю, если у меня будут вопросы, я всегда могу обратиться к вам? - почти промурлыкал он.  
Фиксит слегка ошарашенно кивнул и поспешил ретироваться следом за экспертом-медиком из группы быстрого реагирования. Дрифт пропустил их мимо, мельком оглядевшись: к его удивлению, Рэтчета сейчас не было, и мех, здраво рассудив, что стоит немного подождать, направился к миниботу. Тэилгейт слабо улыбнулся, увидев его.  
\- Дрифт? - тоненький, грозившийся вот-вот надломиться голосок болезненно кольнул Искру. - Это ты?  
\- Привет, мелочь, - бродяга осторожно выступил в пятно света, - как себя чувствуешь?  
Разумеется, вопрос был самым глупым, какой только можно было придумать. Но больше боту ничего не пришло в процессор, и он осторожно склонился над миниботом, рассматривая подёрнутую помехами оптику. Тэилгейт силился сфокусировать на нём взгляд, но тот постоянно соскальзывал, и мех довольно быстро перестал пытаться.  
\- Как бочка с отработкой, - слабо пошутил он, - внутри плещется что-то грязное, но форму держит.  
\- Чувство юмора есть первый признак выздоровления, - не сдержал улыбки Дрифт. - Я рад, что ты снова с нами. Ты перепугал нас до смерти, - неожиданно признался он.  
\- Прости, - на выдохе хрипнул статикой Тэилгейт. - Я… я плохо помню, что тогда было. Но…  
Дрифт молчал, позволяя миниботу выговориться. Тот вдруг резко зашёлся в кашле, забился на ремплатформе, однако никто из медиков не появился, хотя бродяге казалось, что на любой писк воришки-шестёрки должны будут слетаться все и сразу. Как показала практика, видимо, всё куда прозаичнее…  
\- Я должен сказать, - через силу выдавил из себя Тэилгейт. - Должен.  
\- Успокойся, Тэилгейт, - бродяга нервно мазнул взглядом по скакнувшим ввысь показателям актив-данных на экране, - поспишь, заправишься и будешь как новенький. Конечно, на УДО уже не подашь, но на Спейсгарде не так плохо, как в других местах, - попытался он поддержать минибота. Но, кажется, сделал только хуже.  
\- Он сказал, - статика всё чаще прорывалась сквозь слова, - чтобы ты отступил. Чтобы ты перестал… кха… помнить.  
Дрифт вовремя склонился над миниботом, силясь расслышать его речь. Вокалайзер затихал, но бродяге хватило нескольких кликов на то, чтобы услышать, запомнить и осознать то, что пытался донести до него Тэилгейт. Мех осторожно накрыл оптику минибота собственной ладонью и терпеливо дождался, пока тот, под воздействием темноты, провалиться в долгожданный оффлайн. Столь резкое и эмоциональное пробуждение наверняка утомило и вымотало его. Тэилгейту нужно отдохнуть. В то время как у Дрифта появилась новая тема для размышлений. Или, вернее сказать, довод в пользу того, чтобы сознаться, как минимум, командиру Паксу в том, что когда-то давно произошло в его активе.  
\- Что ты здесь забыл? - прокаркал знакомый голос из-за спины. - Тебе запрещено здесь находиться. Сюда есть допуск только у медиков.  
\- П-прости. Я искал тебя, - Дрифт неуклюже выпрямился и, сжавшись, словно готовясь отражать нападение, вышел из мешанины проводов, окутывающих ремплатформу Тэилгейта. - Я… Я хотел поговорить.  
\- У нас нет на это времени, - огрызнулся тот. - Вместо того, чтобы глоссами трепаться, помой инструменты, - Рэтчет махнул манипулятором себе куда-то за спину. - Этот оплавок из ГБР все перелапал своими грязными пальцами!  
\- Н-но Рэтчет, - попытался воззвать к нему Дрифт. - Прошу, умоляю. Нам надо…  
\- Да плевал я! - окончательно разъярился тот. - Ты кто? Ржавое ведро, зашедшее пожаловаться на актив, или сотрудник медбэя, где каждый выполняет свою работу?! Марш отмывать инструменты! - почти прорычал он.  
Дрифт виновато сжался, коротко кивнул и выпал из комнаты в знакомую ему обстановку. Злость со стороны медика была ему понятной, но бродяге почему-то казалось, что тот отреагирует совсем по-другому. Признаться честно, он уже нафантазировал себе кучу самых разных исходов (преимущественно, благоприятных!), но позабыл о том, что его воображаемый Рэтчет сильно отличался от реального. И от того было вдвойне больнее.  
\- Ты как побитый щенок турболиса, - тихо шикнул подошедший к нему Рэтчет. - На, - он вывалил в техническую раковину всё, чем работал, - занимайся.  
Дрифт отрегулировал температуру, закусив губу, пытаясь удержать себя от лишних эмоций, которые могли опять всё испортить. Действительно, лучше что-то делать, чем просто стоять, отводя взгляд, и невнятно бормотать что-то себе под нос.  
\- О чём ты хотел поговорить? - медик с самым безразличным видом встал рядом и расстелил на тумбе для сушки приборов местами протёртый изолетик. - Тэилгейт под круглосуточным видео- и аудионаблюдением. Разговоры по душам там не к месту.  
Дрифт удивлённо воззрился на него, но тут же кашлянул и принялся с самым старательным видом отмывать невидимые пятна с пачки пробирок, оставленной там ещё Персептором со вчерашнего вечера.  
\- Ты был прав, - старательно сохраняя остатки мужества, отозвался бродяга-наркоман, - ну, насчёт того, что я сбежал, когда был Дэдлоком. Я долго думал обо всём этом и понял, что ты действительно был прав.  
\- Я типа рад, - Рэтчет, упрямо сохраняя прежнюю невозмутимость, взял первую из пробирок и принялся тщательно, досуха вытирать её. - Что дальше? Воспылаем друг к другу чувствами и будем жить долго и счастливо? Прости, Дрифт, но второй раз я такой карусели не перенесу. Спасибо. Хватило.  
\- Я виноват, и мне нет оправдания, - покаялся тот и протянул ему колбу, - в этом ты тоже прав. Я… Я хочу поговорить с командиром и попросить его неофициально провести сеанс гипноза с этим психологом из ГБР.  
\- Зачем? - едва заметно удивился Рэтчет, отставив колбу.  
\- Потому что я нишлака не помню, Рэтчет, - Дрифт на мгновение замер и прямо посмотрел на него. - Помню, что было, когда мы только уходили на миссию, а потом темнота.  
\- Где-то я уже слышал подобный мотив, - недоверчиво стравил пар медик.  
\- Да, - вернулся к помывке Дрифт, - именно. Я тогда так же, как и в Дэд Энде, пришёл в себя, а вокруг сплошной дезактив, и я заляпан чужим энергоном от кончиков супинаторов по макушку шлема.  
\- Поэтому ты сбежал? Испугался? - Рэтчет обошёл его, чуть приподнялся и достал с верхней полки шкафчика ещё один кусок изолетика. Правда, этот выглядел почти доисторическим.  
\- Не только, - Дрифт специально сделал воду погромче. Да так, что медбот был вынужден наклониться к нему, чтобы расслышать чужие слова. - Не знаю, что тогда произошло, но уходил с одной-единственной чёткой мыслью: я должен исчезнуть, чтобы подобное больше не повторялось.  
Рэтчет промолчал. Он отодвинулся, исчезая из личного пространства бродяги-наркомана, подхватил мочалку из металлического волокна и принялся вычищать из щипцов Хойста, которыми тот лазил, куда надо и не очень, недвусмысленные потёки внутренних жидкостей местных обитателей.  
\- Тэилгейт кое-что сказал, - негромко, но так, чтобы можно было услышать, добавил Дрифт. - И поэтому я решил, что должен поговорить с командиром.  
\- Ну поговорил бы, - фыркнул медик. - Я-то здесь причём? Мне казалось, мы всё обсудили… Вернее, ты как обычно сбежал, но это уже неважно.  
\- Разве? - Дрифт замер и внезапно прямо, на клик отринув все страхи и сомнения, посмотрел на медбота. Тот от неожиданности поперхнулся антифзиром.  
Дезка равномерно шелестела, слабо пенясь в раковине. Дрифт молчал, всматриваясь в ошарашенную оптику меха, который когда-то давно, ещё в прошлой жизни, открылся ему ближе, чем кому-либо ещё. Меха, которого Дрифт оттолкнул, выстрелив прямо в Искру, в самую сердцевину их жизни. Мех, единственный о потере которого бродяга что тогда, что сейчас будет сожалеть как никогда раньше.  
\- Я виноват, Рэтчет, - мех отвернулся к раковине, опуская шлем, - виноват как никто и никогда. Мне не следовало так поступать. И сейчас я это понимаю. Мне шлаково жаль, что я заставил пройти тебя через ад. И если всё это - моя карма, то так тому и быть. Я лишь посмею понадеяться, что когда-нибудь ты меня простишь и будешь жить счастливо, не вспоминая о таком неудачнике, как я.  
Хруст стекла заставил бродягу вздрогнул. Тот вскинулся и испуганно отступил, заметив осколки одной из колб, которую Рэтчет слишком сильно опустил на тумбу. Из его крепко сжатой ладони даже на расстоянии виднелись осколки, впившиеся в сочленения пальцев.  
\- Да что же ты делаешь-то?! - воскликнул Дрифт, бросившись к нему. - Рэтчет, ох, Праймас, твои руки!  
\- Да налить…  
Бродяга поперхнулся вентиляцией. Боль, с которой медик сейчас смотрел на него, не могла сравниться даже с теми воспоминаниями, которые Дрифт долго и тщательно скрывал. Рэтчет совершенно точно нёс на своих плечах груз и тяжесть, ведомую ему одному. Бродяга сам не заметил, как крепко сжал его ладони, но взгляда от усталой голубой оптики не отвёл. Их связь - казалось, давно разорванная, позабытая - сейчас стремительно восстанавливалась. Свивались тугие узлы уз, сплетаясь в единый, понятный только им двоим рисунок. Уходили прочь болезненные, ранящие Искру чувства и мысли. Оставалось только тепло, окутывающее их обоих и вынуждающее подступить друг к другу поближе.  
\- Прости меня, Рэтч, - Дрифт медленно, словно боясь спугнуть реалистичное видение, нежно и очень плавно коснулся кончиками пальцев подбородка медика, подступив к нему. - Ты столько всего вынес из-за меня. А я как был эгоистичным болваном, так им и остался.  
\- Верно сказано.  
А через клик Дрифт поплыл…   
Он оказался не готов к тому, как стремительно разогреется корпус и как неожиданно подкосятся коленные шарниры, когда губы медика накрыли его собственные. Искра бешено стучала в честплейте, а шум в аудиодатчиках возрос настолько, что перекрыл звуки окружающего мира. Рэтчет, как смог, сжал его в объятиях, притягивая к себе и сминая податливый металл тонких губ. О боги, сколько же времени он грезил о подобном? Дэдлок на лёгкие намёки только загадочно улыбался и иногда позволял коснуться себя, но Дрифт…  
Медик, сам того не ведая, позабыл о болезненно-колючих спазмах в ладони и недвусмысленно прогладил бродягу по выступам брони, под которой располагался нейроствол. Дрифт выгнулся, ластясь под прикосновение, притулился к нему поближе, не разрывая поцелуя, когда в дверях раздалось относительно деликатное покашливание.  
\- Всё это, конечно, мило, но завязывайте, - гаркнул Старскрим. - Ты, - ткнул он выщелкнутым когтем в сторону Дрифта, - за мной. А ты, - он одарил мрачно рассматривающего его медика, - обработай руку. С тобой разговор будет отдельным.  
\- Сначала к командиру, - еле слышно процедил сквозь дентопластины Рэтчет.  
\- Да, - согласился с ним Дрифт, смущённо, но ощутимо нехотя отрываясь от тёплого корпуса. - Увидимся.  
Рэтчет молча кивнул, вглядываясь в изумительно прямую спину наркомана, в которой просматривалась военная осанка и армейская выправка офицера Дэдлока.


	8. VII.

Орион Пакс слегка удивился, когда на пороге его рабочего кабинета возникла целая процессия. Старскрим жестом велел охраннику втолкнуть заключённого внутрь, после чего, грациозно покачивая крыльями, зашёл внутрь сам. Дион, до этого момента отчитывающийся о проделанной работе относительно своего отдела, неприязненно поджал губы, фыркнув: ишь, какая цаца нашлась! Подумаешь, уроженец Воса. Оплавок он, этот Старскрим, как и все, кто служил во благо Кибертрона.  
\- Чем могу быть полезен? - сохраняя максимально нейтральный тон, невозмутимо поинтересовался командир. - Полагаю, вопрос не терпит отлагательств, раз вы столь экспрессивно ворвались на плановое собрание, сат Старскрим.  
\- Почему вы сразу не сказали, кто он? - рванул с места в карьер сикер, ткнув заострённым когтем в Дрифта. - Вы понимаете, что это может быть расценено как сокрытие ценной информации, способной помочь расследованию? Вы препятствуете моей работе! Я подам официальную жалобу на всё руководство Спейсгарда и на вас в частности. Главное Управление Айяконской прокуратуры с вас три слоя активной краски живьём срежет! - под конец перешёл на ультразвук следователь. - Какого шлака, я спрашиваю?! Почему вы, командир Пакс, не сказали мне, кто отбывает наказание среди ваших подопечных?!  
Дрифт фыркнул, чем едва не вызвал новый шквал полуистеричных воплей. Пакс вовремя перехватил скептичный взгляд, брошенный сикеру в спину, и кивком шлема велел бродяге-наркоману сидеть и не рыпаться. Тому же лучше будет.  
\- Выйдите, - не меняя тона, приказал следователю Орион Пакс, - собрание почти закончилось. Офицер Дион закончит свой доклад, и я выслушаю вас… в индивидуальном порядке.  
\- Да как вы…! - вспыхнул Старскрим. - Вы смеете мешать расследованию?! - почти посерел он.  
\- Я не препятствую вашей работе, - сурово одёрнул его командир, - но и подстраиваться под вас я не намерен. По окончании собрания я уделю вам столько времени, сколько потребуется. А теперь будьте любезны покинуть кабинет вместе с осужденным Дрифтом и немного подождать. Я вас позову.  
Сикер раздражённо скрипнул дентопластинами и круто развернулся на дюзах-каблуках, мерзко скрипнув ими по полу. Дрифт одарил командира задумчивым взглядом и осторожно, но бодро прошествовал следом за сикером, скрываясь за дверями.  
\- Круто вы его, - усмехнулся Роллер. - Давно пора было немного обломать эту выскочку.  
\- Его и так обломали, вот ему и неймётся, - хмыкнул Дион. - Слыхал про скандал с сенатором Рэтбэтом? Думаешь, его просто так заслали к нам? Да чтоб под ногами там не путался, пока пыль не уляжется.  
\- Довольно слухов, - вернул своих заместителей с небес на землю Пакс. - Дион, продолжай.

Дрифту было немного неуютно. Признаться, не так он представлял себе признание. Вообще-то сначала мех планировал перетереть с командиром и уже потом, с его разрешения, поговорить со Старскримом и попросить его и психолога заняться провалами в памяти бота. Однако, как известно, жизнь всегда любила вносить свои коррективы, и этот раз не стал исключением. Сикер привалился плечом к стене, демонстративно вскинув шлем и не спуская окуляров с заключённого, рассматривая его и думая о чём-то своём.  
\- Ладно, - словно найдя какую-то нейтральную среду в собственной Искре, разрезал тишину сикер, - о том, ради чего я выдернул тебя, мы поговорим в кабинете твоего командира. Но меня интересует не только это.  
\- Я не обязан отвечать на ваши вопросы, - вежливо, но холодно отозвался Дрифт. - Всё, что я знал, я уже рассказал, а личное есть личное, если вы об этом.  
\- Локадун передавал привет, - вдруг оскалился летун и тут же довольно усмехнулся, заметив невидимую, но ощутимую перемену в общем эмоциональном фоне собеседника. - Я вообще-то не собирался с ним беседовать, но он изъявил желание пообщаться, сказал, что кое-что знает, что могло бы мне помочь… Как ни странно, он оказался прав.  
\- Удивлён, что здесь хоть кому-то можно верить, - не скрывая сарказма, ответил бродяга.  
\- Я и не поверил, - ухмыльнулся Старскрим, - любую информацию нужно проверять, и чем больше, тем лучше. Тем достовернее она будет. А в условиях ограниченных возможностей, какие сейчас у моей команды, особенно.  
Дрифт промолчал: довольно неприятный разговор упрямо не хотел клониться в какую-либо сторону. Сикер вроде не задавал прямых вопросов, просто стоял и рассуждал в коридоре перед кабинетом командира колонии, однако цепкий профессиональный взгляд выхватывал что-то своё, и картина в голове следователя постепенно складывалась. Даже если сам Дрифт того не желал…  
\- Ты не убийца, Дрифта, - спустя несколько бриймов молчании, снова заговорил сикер. - Ты жалкий, не вызывающий даже сочувствия наркоман, на которого смотреть тошно. Но ты не убийца.  
\- Я и не признавался в убийстве, - сухо отсёк очередную попытку спровоцировать его заключённый. - Я постоянно твердил, что был не в себе и не помню, что тогда происходило.  
\- А как ты думаешь? - ощутив слабый отклик, зацепился за ниточку Старскрим. - Ты сам? Считаешь ли ты себя виновным? Думаешь ли, что был способен на такое зверское преступление?  
\- Разве это важно? - Дрифт сам не заметил, как понуро опустил плечи. - Судья уже вынес вердикт. Не вижу смысла с ним бороться. Тем более, что денег на достойную защиту у меня всё равно нет.  
\- У тебя, может, и нет. А у Дэдлока?  
Дрифт резко вскинул шлем и внезапно обнаружил, что следователь удивительно бесшумно подобрался к нему и замер совсем рядом, нагло вторгаясь в чужое личное пространство.  
\- Можешь не отвечать, Дрифт, - смилостивился сикер, - главное, что ты сам знаешь ответ на этот вопрос. Меня больше интересует преступник, а не твои финансовые доходы. Хотя если хочешь… мы можем поговорить и об этом.  
Ответить бродяга не успел: из кабинета командира, негромко переговариваясь, вышли его заместители. Роллер отстранённо улыбнулся следователю:  
\- Командир приказал осужденному Дрифту явиться к нему, а вам немного подождать. Скоро он вас позовёт.  
\- Кто бы сомневался, - снова в мгновение ока разъярился сикер. - У меня работа стоит, а вы тут со своими… заморочками.  
\- Приказы начальства вообще-то не обсуждаются, - резонно заметил Дион. - Хотя вы, сат Старскрим, с этим правилом явно не знакомы.  
\- Если бы я всегда следовал всем правилам, то Каонский Искроед до сих пор бы пожирал Искры только активировавшихся бет, - отрезал Старскрим. - И вместо Сената Кибертроном правили бы религиозные фанатики. Так что скажите спасибо, что вам не приходится расстреливать осужденных во имя Юникрона! - под конец фразы сикер снова перешёл на повышенные тона.  
Дион раздражённо стравил пар и прошёл мимо, проигнорировав выпад в свою сторону.  
\- А ведь и не поспоришь, - вдруг широко улыбнулся Роллер. - Ладно, сат Старскрим, признаю, уделали! И теперь я просто обязан реванш!  
\- Сомневаюсь, что вы способны поймать хоть одного мало-мальски хитрого маньяка, - Старскрим перестал психовать и, чуть подумав, всё же протянул начальнику отдела режима манипулятор. - Хотя уверен, вы полны других сюрпризов.  
\- Увидимся, - легко подмигнул ему Роллер. - А, и ещё кое-что, Дрифт! Командир просил передать, что у тебя будет только одна возможность сказать то, что ты хочешь. Не знаю, что вы там задумали, но удачи.  
\- Спасибо, - удивлённо поблагодарил его бродяга. - Сат…? - он покосился на следователя. Тот отмахнулся, мол, иди уже. И Дрифт, стравив пар, наконец-то шагнул навстречу единственному возможному будущему.

Орион Пакс стоял рядом со своим панорамным окном и задумчиво рассматривал медленно проплывающие мимо звёзды. В кабинете горел яркий свет, но даже так космос собой завораживал, притягивая взгляд, маня и обещая нечто ценное, единственное во всём мире.  
\- Присаживайся, - голос командира в этот раз звучал как-то особенно устало, но он держался, собрав всю свою волю в крепкий стальной кулак. - Я готов тебя выслушать. Полагаю, Роллер передал тебе мои слова.  
\- Да, сэр, - коротко кивнул Дрифт и тут же отругал себя за это: офицер Пакс стоял к нему спиной и, скорее всего, не видел этого жеста. Как глупо. - Я долго думал над всем этим и понял, что должен сделать выбор.  
\- Почему? - поинтересовался тот и, наконец, обернулся. - Что подтолкнуло тебя к такому решению? Хотя нет… Кто подтолкнул тебя?  
Дрифт нервно царапнул пальцами себя по колену, но прогнал вентиляцию сквозь решётки воздухозаборников и поднял удивительно уверенный взгляд на командира.  
\- Тэилгейт.  
\- Хм.  
\- Вы ведь знаете, что он ненадолго пришёл в себя, когда я приходил его навестить, - Дрифт выпрямился на неудобном стуле. - Он кое-что сказал мне… Это и вынудило меня обратиться к вам.  
\- Я слушаю, - Пакс сел напротив, - всё и сразу. Полностью. Без утайки.  
Дрифт кивнул:  
\- Вы правы, сэр, - начал он, - когда-то давно я действительно был офицером Дэдлоком, служил в армии и выполнял миссии, от которых зависело благополучие всего Кибертрона.  
Пакс его не прерывал. Он слушал внимательно, изредка постукивая кончиками пальцев по столешнице, запоминая и анализируя всё, что достигало его мозгового модуля.  
\- … я пришёл в себя, залитый чужим энергоном с ног до головы. Я до сих пор не могу вспомнить ничего из того, что тогда произошло. Когда я убегал, то думал только об одном: мне нельзя возвращаться, иначе меня убьют и не станут разбираться в том, что случилось. Так я сменил имя, а затем и корпус. А потом…  
\- Как ты подсел на Родионский А-04? - поинтересовался Пакс. - Ты ведь был подающим надежды офицером. У меня есть знакомые, которые отзывались о тебе, как о боте, достойным места главнокомандующего армии. Что-то не вяжется такой образ с тем, что я вижу, - командир одарил бродягу недвусмысленным взглядом. - Хорошо, ты решил скрыться. Но что потом пошло по кривой дорожке?  
\- Я всегда питал слабость к подобного рода вещам, - тихо признался Дрифт, - поэтому никогда не напивался. По молодости, ещё до Военной Академии, была пара инцидентов, после которых я твёрдо решил, что это не моё. Своих целей можно и нужно достигать без сверхзаряженного.  
\- Звучит довольно благородно, но…  
\- Я уже не помню, с чего всё началось, но могу предположить, что таким образом я попытался утопить свой страх в чипах. Думаю, не надо объяснять, насколько лёгкой кажется жизнь, когда тебя ничего не колышет, - горько улыбнулся бродяга. - Так и скатился, сам не заметил, как перекочевал с улиц Родиона в трущобы, а оттуда в Дэд Энд. Иногда всплывали воспоминания о прошлой жизни, но я упрямо избавлялся от них, а потом, в один прекрасный день, понял, что по-другому уже просто не могу. Весь мой актив начинался с чипов и заканчивался ими же.  
Дрифт опустошённо уронил шлем на честплейт, не видя, как заинтересованно прислушивается к его исповеди следователь Старскрим, вошедший буквально через несколько бриймов следом. Сикер свернул поля и теперь стоял, просто вслушиваясь в длинный монолог.  
\- Я не обжаловал решение, потому что в глубине Искры боялся, что вылезет моё настоящее прошлое, с Дэдлоком и его командой. Я согласился бы на любое наказание, только бы никто не ворошил архив памяти.  
\- Тогда почему ты рассказываешь об этом сейчас? Что изменилось? - прищурился командир Пакс. - Ты почти рвался сюда. Зачем? Что я могу для тебя сделать?  
\- Вы? Ничего, - пожал плечами тот. - Но вы могли бы поговорить с Сатом Старскримом и убедить его дать мне возможность пообщаться с их психологом. Он как-то говорил, что владеет техниками гипноза и знает основы мнемохирургии. Я готов подставить под иглы шлем, если это поможет разобраться во всей этой отработке. В конце концов, я просто хочу знать, что произошло на Этере, а после в Дэд Энде. Я хочу знать, виноват я или… - мех не договорил. Но надежды, блеснувшая в его голосе, всё сказала за него.  
\- Я понял, что тебе нужно, - спустя несколько бриймов, изрёк Орион Пакс. - Допустим, я дам согласие на эту… гм, авантюру. Но почему ты хочешь обратиться именно к члену ГБР? Разве Фройд недостаточно компетентен в этих вопросах? Насколько я знаю, он такой же специалист, как и Трепан.  
\- Мне с ним не нравится, - просто отозвался бродяга. - Я знаю, как это звучит, но Фройд… как бы сказать… отталкивает? Мне постоянно кажется, что в его словах есть подоплека, которую я не понимаю, и это настораживает. И чем больше я об этом думаю, тем меньше мне хочется с ним пересекаться.  
\- А с Трепаном такого нет, я правильно понимаю? - уточнил тягач, и Дрифт кивнул. - Хорошо… что скажете, сат Старскрим?  
Дрифт не сдержал удивлённого возгласа и вскочил, обернувшись. Сикер проигнорировал его выпад, задумчиво постукивая когтями по предплечью.  
\- Гм, хорошо, - наконец, изрёк он. - Я скажу Трепану, чтобы он подготовился к сеансу. Но прежде, чем всё это случится, командир, у меня есть небольшая просьба.  
\- Слушаю, - серьёзно кивнул Пакс.  
\- На мой запрос Управление прислало довольно скудную информацию об офицере Дэдлоке. У вас есть что-то ещё, с чем я мог бы ознакомиться? Разумеется, информация останется конфиденциальной, но чтобы окончательно во всём разобраться, я должен знать.  
\- Хорошо. Я пришлю вам пакет документов, - командир откинулся на спинку кресла. - Если осужденному Дрифту больше нечего добавить, полагаю, пора возвращаться к своим прямым обязанностям.  
\- У меня остался последний вопрос, - Старскрим быстро приблизился к нему и замер напротив, гоняя вентиляцию. - Конвойная служба составила акт о том, что во время транспортировки заключённого Дрифта последний вёл себя агрессивно и неадекватно: он кидался на стены камеры, ругался и орал на незнакомом другим меха языке. Что это было? - сурово спросил сикер у бродяги-наркомана.  
\- Ломка, - удивлённо ответил тот. - Меня всегда так корёжило, когда я слезал с чего-то. Командир, помните, я сказал, что у меня были инциденты по молодости?  
\- И что дальше? - кивнул тягач.  
\- В один из разов мой тогдашний старый друг сказал, что я напугал его до слива отработки, когда очнулся посреди ночи, навис над ним и начал зачитывать по памяти куплеты из Поэмы о противостоянии Юникрона и Праймаса.  
\- Старинная работа, - удивился Орион Пакс, - там сложный и труднопроизносимый сленг.  
\- Поэтому мой друг и испугался. Подумал, что я пытаюсь заколдовать его, - рассмеялся Дрифт. - Он всегда был немного суеверным. Думаю, в этот раз было примерно то же самое.  
\- Но ты сам не помнишь, что и как произносил? - уточнил Старскрим, и бродяга кивнул. - Хорошо. Командир Пакс, вопросов к осужденному Дрифту больше не имею, но с вами я ещё хотел поговорить.  
\- Свободен, - еле заметно покачал шлемом тот. - Октан!  
Возникший на пороге кабинета летун загородил огромными крыльями весь дверной проём. Дрифт с интересом запрокинул шлем, всматриваясь в суровые черты фейсплета, подёрнутые пеленой откровенного безразличия.  
\- Проводи его до медбэя, - распорядился командир, - а с вами, Сат Старскрим, нам ещё есть, что обсудить.

Когда Дрифт перешагнул порог медбэя, то с удивлением обнаружил, что Рэтчет ещё не ушёл в оффлайн. Медик сидел на самом неудобном стуле, сгорбившись и нервно постукивая пальцами здоровой руки по столешнице. Всё вокруг сияло и сверкало, словно медбот едва ли не в буквальном смысле вылизывал всё, до чего дотягивался длинной сегментированной глоссой. Бродяга в первый клик обрадовался, осознав, что его дождались, но тут же стушевался: в конце концов, Рэтчету и так досталось в последнее время, зачем он насильно заставлял себя переживать за старого друга сверх меры?  
\- Почему ты до сих пор онлайн? - Дрифт сам не ожидал, что его вокалайзер издаст неимоверную сталь вместо ожидаемого приятного удивления. - Как твоя ладонь?  
Рэтчет вскочил резко, чуть не опрокинул табурет и как-то странно пошатнулся, зацепив коленом своё седалище. То накренилось, но устояло.  
\- Как всё прошло? - хрипло поинтересовался, проигнорировав вопросы, обращённые к нему самому. - Я… я волновался, - через силу выдавил мех из себя.  
Дрифт сглотнул подступивший к верхнему шлюзу антифриз и быстро бросился вперёд. Рэтчет тихо охнул, когда почувствовал, как крепко обняли его чужие манипуляторы. Но через клик медик сам ответил на объятия, слегка пригасив оптику.  
\- Всё в порядке, - бродяга немного отступил. - Я переговорил с командиром, а потом с этим следаком. Решили, что как только Трепан будет готов к сеансу связи с моими воспоминаниями, тогда и будем разбираться в происходящем дальше.  
\- И гипноз, и мнемохирургия - опасные вещи, - моментально свёл оптограни к переносице Рэтчет, - ты уверен?  
\- Нет, но я не вижу другого выхода, - Дрифт нащупал запястье медика и мягко поднял его вверх, всматриваясь в еле заметные теперь царапины. - Сначала он попробует обратиться ко мне через гипноз, но если не получится, то выбора просто не остаётся, - добавил он. - Никогда так больше не делай, понял? - прорычал вдруг бродяга. - Ты же живёшь руками! Балда ржавая.  
\- Вот чей бы киберворон каркал, - парировал Рэтчет. - У меня саморемонт разогнан на максимум. Всё почти зажило.  
\- И тем не менее, - Дрифт запечатлел лёгкий поцелуй на внутренней стороне ладони, - береги себя.  
Рэтчету только и оставалось, что кивнуть.  
\- Полагаю, пора убраться из медбэя и рухнуть в оффлайн, - мягко улыбнулся бродяга, - мы и так достаточно нарушили режим. Не думаю, что тебе завтра с утра пораньше захочется лицезреть недовольного Роллера с его очередными лекциями на тему соблюдения правил.  
\- Это точно, - Рэтчет тихо рассмеялся, - идём. Персептор сегодня изъявил желание переночевать в камере, так что мы одни.  
Дрифт сначала молча согласился, а уже потом, чуть позже, подумал: к чему медик это сказал? Бродяга побрёл следом за ним, с наслаждением окунаясь в полумрак кварты, предоставленной сегодня исключительно в их распоряжение. Всех ботов уже давно перестало смущать то, что за ними велось непрерывное видеонаблюдение. В конце концов, это была тюрьма, а в тюрьмах всё так и происходит. Но стоило им оказаться внутри, как свет погас окончательно. Только за дверями активировалось ночное освещение.  
\- Рэтчет, а ты действительно больше не злишься на меня? - спустя пару бриймов тишины, осторожно поинтересовался Дрифт. - Ну, в смысле… Я же…  
\- Не злюсь, - осадил его неловкую попытку окончательно прояснить ситуацию медик, - но ещё остались вещи, над которыми предстоит поразмыслить. Однако не сегодня.  
Дрифт кивнул и тут же раздражённо стравил пар: опять он забыл о том, что его почти не видно.  
\- А к чему ты это спросил? - судя по скрежету, Рэтчет взобрался на свою платформу и с облегчением там вытянулся.  
Дрифт некоторое время молчал, собираясь с силами, после чего максимально уверенно, старательно сохраняя остатки храбрости, подошёл к медботу и молча, не спрашивая разрешения, взобрался на его бёдра. Тазовую секцию тут же огладили в ответном, но несколько недоумённо-удивлённом жесте.  
\- Я думал всю дорогу обратно, - наклонившись к фейсплету медика, проникновенно прошептал Дрифт, - когда Трепан вытащит моё прошлое наружу, мир не останется таким, как прежде. Всё рухнет в мгновение ока. И пока… пока у нас есть возможность, ею нужно воспользоваться. Что скажешь?  
\- Передающий, принимающий? - без обиняков поинтересовался Рэтчет.  
\- Принимающий, - проурчал Дрифт, - если ты не против.  
Больше они не разговаривали.  
Дрифт впотьмах отыскал чужой фейсплет и накрыл тонкий металл губ медика своим, сминая его и начиная возбуждённо вентилировать. Шероховатые ладони грубовато ласкали его корпус, неравномерно, но продуманно стравливая первые искры в трансформационные швы. Блокираторы на запястьях обоих меха иногда звякали в ночной тишине, но увлечённые друг другом боты этого не замечали.  
Бродяга первым сдался и начал откровенно постанывать, чувствуя, как скользят по внутренней стороне бёдер первые струйки ароматного масла. Корпус сводило приятной судорогой, и мех активно ёрзал в предвкушении. Паховая пластина со щелчком ушла в пазы, оголяя приёмную систему с неброской подсветкой. Рэтчет на ощупь спустил руку ниже и коснулся лепестков защитной мембраны, добившись глухого стона удовольствия. Дрифт выгнулся в спине, упёрся манипуляторами в изголовье платформы и запрокинул шлем, когда почувствовал первое проникновение.  
Рэтчет действовал изумительно нежно и ласково, осторожно растягивая давно не используемую приёмную систему, изучая сладко сжимающиеся вокруг пары пальцев ограничивающие кольца. Медик и подумать не мог о том, что когда-нибудь Дэдлок будет так страстно выгибаться на его руке и стонать ему в аудиосенсоры. Ему всегда казалось, что если у них дело и дойдёт до платформы, то офицер сам окунёт его в море обжигающего кайфа, захлёстывающего разум с удвоенной силой.  
Дрифт с каждым кликом распалялся всё больше. По большому счёту, ему не нужно было много, чтобы разогнаться, как следует. Убитый чипами и синтетиками корпус реагировал на ласку недвусмысленно, и иногда из-за этого возникали проблемы. Но сейчас, перед Рэтчетом, Дрифту хотелось стелиться в буквальном смысле. Оседлать его, крепко сжать чужие бёдра и опуститься на коннектор единым рывком, вплоть до кликовых болезненных спазмов.  
Рэтчет с явным нежеланием перестал терзать влажно хлюпающий порт партнёра и не удержался, заглотил пальцы, перепачканные в чужой смазке. Так вот каков Дэдлок на вкус… Неплохо. Дрифт тут же припал к нему, размазывая капли по губам и деля излишне долгий цикл вентиляции на двоих. Ровно до тех пор, пока сформировавшаяся скрутка не коснулась подрагивающего в предвкушении порта заострённым навершием. Бродяга-наркоман быстрее, чем следовало опустился на джампер, подавившись хрипом вентиляции. Медик попридержал его, не давая навредить себе. Но Дрифт лишь снова припал к нему в мягком поцелуе.  
Рэтчет подхватил его под бампер, приподнимая, и сам сполз чуть ниже, после чего удобно устроил начавшего таять партнёра на себе. Штекеры легко входили в разъёмы подходящей конфигурации, и энергия, долгое время копившаяся в корпусе, радостно понеслась по проводам, покусывая системы изнутри приятным покалыванием. Дрифт застонал, сцарапал слой активной краски с плеча медика и резко запрокинул шлем, когда почувствовал первую волну.  
Статика искрила и потрескивала во время особо сильных скачков. Дрифт изредка ёрзал и почти непрерывно стонал, отчаянно цепляясь за плечевые блоки партнёра. Мех крепко сжимал его бёдра, наслаждаясь передачей энергии и даруя откаты, во время которых Рэтчет излишне крепко сжимал его бёдра. Меха безмолвно наслаждались друг другом, норовя притиснуть себя покрепче друг к другу. Дрифт в один из ощутимых рывков, во время которого штекеры чуть выскользнули внутри и с силой впились обратно, растянулся на медботе, снова нащупал чужие губы и застонал в них. Рэтчет же просто крепко прижал его к себе, бессознательно думая только об одном: больше он Дэдлока не отпустит. Хватит с них обоих… Что было, то прошло. И раз они встретились вновь, так тому и быть.  
Створки грудной брони разъехались быстрее, чем Рэтчет успел спохватиться. Тем более, когда яркое сияние Искры Дрифта ослепило его. А через клик их обоих окунуло в обжигающую страсть, от которой плавились хрупкие детали систем, а энергия завертелась внутри с утроенной силой, стремительно подводя обоих к черте. Бродяга отчаянно лез целоваться, и Рэтчет отвечал ему, вжимая в себя, в открытый честплейт, позволяя двум ярким искоркам сливаться, смешиваясь и укрепляя связь, которую веками проклинали и в то же время восхваляли, боготворя.  
Скромно убранная кварта озарилась яркой вспышкой, от которой на несколько кликов засбоили камеры видеонаблюдения, а подсматривающий за ними Блэкаут содрогнулся в ребуте, натянув на джампер по самое основание глухо охнувшего Джаза. Охранник ненадолго вырубился, обессиленно опустив руки. Неисправный же с трудом отстыковался и еле заметно ухмыльнулся, рассмотрев в полутьме угасающее сияние двух ярких Искр. Да уж… У него такого никогда не было. И не факт, что будет. Хотя сюда он сегодня пробрался не совсем ради этого: и пока Блэкаут не пришёл в себя, нужно успеть кое-что сделать. Джаз захлопнул паховую броню и, периодически поглядывая на отдыхающего охранника, полез в базу данных, к которой у Блэкаута был свой доступ.


	9. VIII.

Трепан оказался едва ли не единственным, кто промолчал, заметив недвусмысленные царапины на боках бродяги, когда того привели к нему в кабинет. Старскрим презрительно фыркнув, бросив что-то в духе: “У нас тут убийства, а они трахаются!”. Уиллджек так восторженно замерцал локаторами, словно свершилось самое святое, то, ради чего они все вообще жили. Нокаут игриво подмигнул заключённому и сказал, что интерфейс важен вне зависимости от времени и обстоятельств. А Трепан… Трепан промолчал. И за это Дрифт был ему благодарен.  
\- Доброе утро, присаживайся, - психолог жестом указал на небольшую, но ровно стоящую платформу, - пока я заполняю кое-какие документы, я расскажу тебе, чем мы займёмся.  
\- Хорошо, - покорно кивнул бродяга, послушно опустившись на платформу. - Эм… а обязательно, чтобы здесь были все?  
\- Здесь останется только Нокаут, - обрадовал его Трепан, - я поведу тебя по твоим воспоминаниям, а Нокаут будет следить за физическими показателями.  
\- Я подготовил список вопросов, которые Трепан постарается осветить за предстоящую сессию, - выпрямился Старскрим. - Скажу сразу, они касаются только Дэд Энда.  
\- Почему? - удивился Дрифт. - Разве… ну, разве мы не должны копнуть глубже? Например, начать с Этеры?  
\- Мы дойдём и до этого, - Трепан, наконец, отложил датапад в сторону. - Но воспоминания следует поднимать постепенно. Мы пойдём от конца к началу. Во время происшествия с Тэилгейтом ты был в сознании и всё помнишь, поэтому не вижу смысла тратить время на разбирательство в этом. А вот инцидент в Тупике… Возможно, ты что-то вспомнишь, что подскажет нам, куда копать дальше.  
\- А если не получится? - закусил губу бродяга. - Вдруг, я настолько сильно закрылся, что мне не поможет даже гипноз?  
\- Мнемохирургия - самый последний метод, к которому мы рискнём прибегнуть, - мягко улыбнулся психолог. - Тебе нечего опасаться. Ты будешь здесь, в безопасности, сможешь расслабиться и приоткрыть дверь в сознании, за которой скрываются все ответы. Я больше чем уверен, что ты справишься, Дрифт. Может быть, тебе кажется, что ты слаб, раз столько лет избегал прошлого, скрывался всеми силами и изворачивался, стремясь уйти, но лично я вижу в твоей мнимой слабости силу.  
\- Это как? - окончательно запутался бродяга: если в самом начале он ещё понимал, о чём говорил специалист по психологическим наукам группы быстрого реагирования, то под конец он потерял нить размышлений. Сила в слабости?  
\- Скажи, Дрифт, как ты думаешь: как долго меха способен избегать тревожных воспоминаний? - поинтересовался Трепан.  
\- Годами, - пожал плечами тот, - не вижу в этом ничего сложного.  
\- Да, - согласился тот, - однако рано или поздно любой бот сломается. Прошлое неотвратимо следует за нами попятам, даже если мы отворачиваемся и делаем вид, что его нет. Мы можем только принять и пережить его, чтобы шагать дальше.  
\- И что с того? - упорно не понимал его бывший наркоман.  
\- Ты не сломался, - просто отозвался Трепан. - Старскрим много разговаривал с другими заключёнными, и кое-кто из них с удивлением отметил, что ты выжил после семнадцати ворн на Родионском А-04. И не просто выжил: ты долго потреблял столь сильное наркотическое вещество, а потом неожиданно легко… гм, прости за сленг, слез с него.  
\- Не самый лучший повод для гордости, - фыркнул бродяга.  
\- Не принижай своих достоинств, - парировал Трепан. - Может, ты и не нашёл способа излечивать искры аутлаеров, но ты справился с куда более серьёзной опасностью. Ты смог побороть зависимость, а это вызывает уважение.  
Ответить на это Дрифт не смог: психолог смутил его, пусть даже в хорошем смысле. Пожалуй, никто и никогда не говорил бродяге таких вещей. Даже во времена жизни Дэдлока - да, его хвалили иногда, но и он сам работал не покладая рук. А сейчас ему сказали, что он молодец, почти просто потому что. Слова упрямо не вязались с реальностью, и это немного выбивало Дрифта из колеи. Хотя определённую долю оптимизма и надежды на благополучный исход Трепан всё же вслелил в него.  
\- Ложись, устраивайся поудобнее, - Трепан поднялся и подошёл к нему, - я погружу тебя в транс, а затем мы постепенно отправимся в прошлое, шаг за шагом. Главное, помни: ты в безопасности. Я не дам тебе провалиться и буду удерживать на плаву всеми силами. Ляг, пригаси оптику, расслабься.

_… Дрифт резко вскинул шлем. В баках плескались остатки мерзотностного топлива, от которого меха периодически воротило. Гироскопы до сих пор сбоили, а мозговой модуль через раз пропускал болевые сигналы. Дрифт с трудом просканировал себя: левое запястье отозвалось неприятно-опасным хрустом. Неужели кто-то раздавил ему ладонь в порыве страсти? Или это он сам где-то навернулся и затормозил руками о землю? В наркотическом угаре Дрифт частенько творил всякую дичь. Любопытно, где его носило в этот раз?_  
Мех огляделся: он забился в тёмный угол незнакомых ему трущоб. Возможно, когда-то давно он и бывал здесь, но сейчас это место не вызывало в нём ничего, кроме дискомфорта. Это не его Тупик, ему здесь не место. Дрифт с кряхтением поднялся, завалился на бок и больно ударился плечевым блоком об обшарпанную стену, слизнувшую остатки активной краски. Выругавшись, бот всё же восстановил равновесие и побрёл к гудящей шумной улице.  
С каждым шагом, по мере приближения к главной дороге, шлем у Дрифта раскалывался всё больше и больше. Непонятный зуд раздражал, вызывая сбои в видеозахвате и шум в аудиосенсорах. Дрифту приходилось притормаживать и терпеливо пережидать особо сильные припадки. Мимо скользящие тени нет-нет да задевали его, отталкивая с пути. Некоторые брезгливо кривились при виде исцарапанного корпуса, другие, не стеснясь, крыли его бранью. Но Дрифт давно привык к такому обращению и научился игнорировать любую ругань в свой адрес.  
Как оказалось, он недалеко забрёл от места своего обитания. Дэд Энд, в котором он ютился, деля хилый кров с несколькими интерботами и такими же бродягами, как он сам, раскинулся буквально в паре кварталов от места его прихода. Дрифт побрёл туда, иногда по привычке (ещё со времён офицера Дэдлока, о котором бродяга не вспоминал довольно давно) уходя от столкновения с летящими навстречу корпусами обычных граждан. Счастливых, улыбающихся, не знающих проблем и забот, какие были у таких, как он.  
Под супинаторами хрустел гравий, и чем ближе Дрифт подходил к Дэд Энду, тем яростнее билась пульсирующая боль в шлеме, растекающаяся от макушки по всему корпусу. Мех снова привалился в стене и погасил окуляры, пережидая приступ. Кажется, последняя пара чипов оказалась некачественной. Обычно его так не крыло, когда он просыпался. Но в этот раз всё совсем плохо. Стоит ли взять небольшой перерыв и восстановиться? Может быть, удастся договориться с владельцем лавки напротив, чтобы помочь ему с погрузкой и разгрузкой товара. Немного шаниксов не повредит. Если хозяин заплатит ему, Дрифт сможет купить хотя бы один куб нормального топлива, которое снимет постнаркотический эффект от быстро исчезнувшей эйфории.  
Дрифт оторвался от стены и шагнул в знакомый закоулок. Супинатор тут же к чему-то прилип, и мех выругался, грязно сплюнул на землю, но медленно пошёл дальше. И чем ближе подходил он к своему уголку, тем страшнее открывалась окулярам картина…  
Валяющийся на земле оторванный манипулятор показался Дрифту смутно знакомым, но мех списал это всё на собственные галлюцинации, которые регулярно преследовали его с тех пор, как он Инкогнито покинул Этеру. Странные тени, непонятные фразы, незнакомые слова на неизвестном ему языке. Всё это он топил в наркотиках и редких, но оттого не менее беспорядочных связях. Ему не хотелось вспоминать свою прошлую жизнь, и он делал всё, чтобы эти воспоминания угасли, как затихала почти мёртвая Искра.  
Однако обычно невзрачные тени в этот раз не собирались рассасываться. Наоборот: разбросанные по всему Дэд Энду части корпусов выглядели больше, чем просто реальными. Дрифт чувствовал запах застоявшегося энергона, запах ржавчины и праха, который преследовал его во время самых первых миссий. Так пахла смерть, и забыть эту вонь было невозможно: она вбивалась в процессор почти так же, как первый ребут. Волнительно, обжигающе и незабываемо.  
Мех вздрогнул, почувствовав каплю на щеке, стёр её тыльной стороной ладони и задрал шлем кверху. Рот Вэсселя оказался распахнут в немом крике ужаса. С его губ медленно стекал застывающий энергон, пока подвешенный за ноги мех вопил о помощи.   
\- Вэс…! - воскликнул было Дрифт, метнувшись к нему и тут же отступив. Броня под честплейтом зияла чёрной дырой. А маленькая бета, ради которой Вэссель на полном серьёзе собирался покончить с такой жизнью и начать новую, исчезла. - Вэс…  
Дрифт с трудом вскорабкался на стену и кое-как отодрал металлическую проволку. В шлеме до сих пор гудело, а разум отказывался воспринимать увиденное. Дезактивный корпус Вэссэля с глухим бряцаньем рухнул на землю. Бродяга опустился рядом с ним, перевернул почти-друга на спину и недоверчиво всмотрелся в полную ужаса оптику.  
\- Кто это сделал, Вэс? - спросил он у трупа. - Кто, Вэс?  
Вдруг оптика Вэсселя загорелась, и мех поднял шлем. Распахнутые в крики губы искривились в злобной усмешке.  
\- Ты, Дрифт. Разве ты не помнишь?  
\- Что? Нет, нет!!! О чём ты говоришь? - мех вскочил на ноги и отпрянул, споткнулся о кого-то и, неловко взмахнув манипуляторами, растянулся на земле. - Это не я!  
\- Ты, дорогой мой, ты. Это всё сделал ты, - Вэссель с кряхтением поднялся и замер, тяжело гоняя вентиляцию. - Разве ты не помнишь? Ты свернул мне шлем. Прямо вот так, - мех демонстративно схватился за свою голову и спокойно провернул её на триста шестьдесят градусов. - А потом разодрал мне брюшные пластины и достал оттуда Реквиема… Кстати, я говорил тебе, что хотел назвать его Реквиемом? Но уже не смогу… ты убил его, Дрифт. Просто взял и раздавил в руках как букашку… Как ты мог?!  
\- Я не делал этого, клянусь! - взвизгнул бродяга. - Это… Я не знаю, кто это был, но клянусь, не я!  
\- Да? А где ты был, когда мы нуждались в тебе? - артистично заломил манипуляторы Вэссель, на клик прикрывая чёрную дыру в себе. - Мы умоляли пощадить нас! Мы были готовы на всё! Мы просили о помощи… но никто не услышал. И не пришёл. Даже ты… Это ты виноват!  
\- Нет!  
Дрифт схватился за шлем: пульсация в самой макушке усиливались, и бот завалился на бок, растянувшись в воняющей луже трупного энергона. Вэссель всё говорил и говорил, и чем громче звучал его голос, тем сильнее плыло перед оптикой у Дрифта.  
\- Ты убивал нас по очереди, - спокойно рассказывал ему ходячий дезактив. - Меня, Реквиема, Сайдхэда, Старбаста, Каскада, Эклипса, Пайролайта, Глима… Мы ведь были семьёй, Дрифт! Мы любили друг друга. Мы приняли тебя, а ты отплатил нам вот так… Бессердечный ублюдок!  
Дрифт скрутился в луже из грязи и чужих внутренностей, уткнулся фейсплетом в ладонь, заскулил, как побитый турболисёнок. У него не было сил сопротивляться. Давление усиливалось, в шлеме звенело, и слова Вэсселя добирались до сознания сквозь плотную пелену тумана. Он говорил что-то ещё, и ещё, и ещё, и ещё… И никак не затыкался. Дрифт почувствовал прилив ярости: да как Вэссель может такое говорить?! Они ведь вместе присматривали за бетами, иногда забредающими в их Тупик. Они вместе помогали тем, кто приходил к ним в поисках тепла и кликовой, но всё-таки заботы. Когда Дрифт был в себе, он с радостью возился с малышами, порой даже подкармливал, если были деньги… А сейчас Вэссель столь откровенно обвинял его в том, чего он не делал!  
Шлем старого друга хрупнул под ударом тяжёлой ноги, лежавшей рядом с бродягой. Дрифт поднялся, как в тумане, замахнулся частью тела другого друга и опустил её на голову воскресшего дезактива. Раз за разом. Снова и снова. До тех пор, пока губы Вэсселя не раскрошились, обнажая эндоскелет и оголённые дентопластины, скалящиеся в ужасной ухмылке.  
Дрифт обессиленно откинул “оружие” в сторону и рухнул на землю. Коленные шарниры подломились, и бродяга, запрокинув шлем, тоскливо завыл, не в силах побороть страх перед смертью, продолжающую пульсировать боль и осознание, что ничто не будет так как прежде. Тем более, что тень, нависшая над ним, почти так и сказала:  
\- Ну здравствуй, Дрифт. Как видишь, я был прав. Мы снова встретились... in somnia.

Бродяга очнулся резко, хрипнул вентиляцией, вцепившись скрюченными пальцами в платформу под собой. Мир вокруг пьяно вертелся, упрямо не желая возвращаться в привычные рамки. Дрифту пришлось перевернуться на бок и поджать колени к честплейту, пригасив оптику. Только в такой позе пространство постепенно возвращалось к нормальному состоянию. Если, конечно, у Дрифта вообще могло быть что-то нормальным. Мех пролежал несколько бриймов, постепенно приходя в себя, после чего осторожно сел и осмотрелся. Рядом никого не было: ни Трепана, ни Нокаута, хотя под честплейтом обнаружили подключенные к медпанели штекеры, тянувшиеся из небольшого устройства, удобно расположившегося рядом на полу. Вероятно, данные поступали сразу к медику, что и позволяло последнему не торчать рядом с жертвой обстоятельств рядом на постоянной основе.  
\- Эй…? - хрипло каркнул в полумрак бродяга. - Есть кто?  
Он зашёлся в кашле: горловой шлюз иссох настолько, что сдавливал вокалайзер. Дрифт чувствовал внутри какое-то опустошение. И было оно связано не только с наличием топлива в баках… Вэссель пробудил в мехе нечто такое, к чему тот пока что боялся подступиться. Во всяком случае в одиночку.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - на пороге возник Трепан. Он выглядел немного обеспокоенным, но в целом держался, хотя чувствовалось, что у психолога есть вопросы. - Я вывел тебя из транса, но ты провалился в оффлайн и проспал до самого вечера. Ужин уже закончился.  
Дрифт поморщился, свесив ноги с платформы, и уткнулся фейсплетом в ладони. Шлем до сих пор раскалывался, но уже не так сильно. Мех чувствовал, что он устал: оффлайн ни капли не помог ему вернуться в норму.  
\- Не хочу есть, - процедил он, - спать.  
\- Я позову охрану, и тебя проводят, - согласился Трепан. - Остальное обсудим завтра, когда ты отдохнёшь и наберёшься сил. Подобные сессии всегда сильно выматывают. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что ты плохо себя чувствуешь.  
\- А после игл в затылке ощущения такие же? - горько рассмеялся Дрифт.  
\- Даже немного хуже, - честно признался психолог. - Идём. Октан уже здесь.  
Дрифт с трудом сполз на пол и, пошатываясь, побрёл к дверям. Правда, почти у самого выхода Трепан всё же тормознул его.  
\- Только один вопрос, Дрифт, - психолог внимательно всматривался в оптику своего пациента, - весь сеанс ты бормотал одну и ту же фразу - in somnia. Кажется, именно это говорил Тэилгейт. Что это значит?  
Дрифт через силу воспроизвёл в памяти слова минибота: хм, действительно похоже. Только Тэилгейт говорил с акцентом, поэтому ему могло показаться, что фраза звучала иначе. Но, кажется, она действительно была такой же.  
\- Я… кажется, да, Тэилгейт говорил что-то подобное. Но я понятия не имею, что означают эти слова, - честно признался он. - Простите…  
\- Всё в порядке, - Трепан вдруг крепко сжал его плечо, - тебе не о чем волноваться. Первый сеанс прошёл успешно. Думаю, мы сможем распутать этот запутанный клубок. Вместе. А теперь отдыхай, тебе нужно восстановиться.  
Дрифт невнятно поблагодарил его и потащился за Октаном, одарившем его брезгливо-скептичным взглядом. Но бродяге на это было наплевать: всё, о чём он мечтал, так это поскорее добраться до своей платформы и провалиться в оффлайн без дурных модуляций.

*** 

Рэтчет недоверчиво воззрился на задумчиво постукивающего супинатором по полу Фиксита. Последний равномерно гонял вентиляцию, ожидая последующей реакции от собравшихся вокруг медиков.  
\- Сейчас? - словно не веря услышанному, уточнил Рэтчет. - Мы должны посетить Отступников сейчас?  
\- Но зачем? - заломил хрупкие манипуляторы Фёрст Эйд. - У них осмотр по плану совсем в другое время!  
\- Командир Пакс сказал, что нужно сейчас, - пожал плечевыми блоками Фиксит. - Я не знаю, парни. Могу только предположить, что это связано с убийством Хаффера. Мы должны проверить каждого из Отступников и убедиться, что они никак с этим не связаны.  
\- Лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть? - понимающе покачал шлемом Хук. - В этом есть смысл.  
\- Всем говорим, что есть вероятность карантина, поэтому все медосмотры резко сдвигаются, - проинструктировал их Фиксит. - Собираемся и выдвигаемся прямо сейчас. Командир дал указание подготовить Отступников с самого утра. Рэтчет, Дрифт идёт с нами. Введи его кратко в курс дела и скажи, что если он будет много выпендриваться, окажется там же, где и остальные. Командир велел… гм, сводить его на экскурсию.  
\- Прелестно, - едко процедил медик. - Принято. Собираемся.  
Он первым поднялся и покинул их небольшое импровизированное сборище. Фиксит остался раздавать указания, а Рэтчет стремительно вошёл в жилую кварту. Дрифт до сих пор отдыхал на своей платформе, пропустив завтрак. Да уж, не самое лучшее решение… Ему обязательно нужно будет заправиться.  
\- Дрифт, - Рэтчет склонился над оффлайновым корпусом, - Дри-ифт. Просыпайся. У нас работа.  
Бродяга заворочался, недовольно заворчал и с трудом активировал оптику. Мутный взгляд постепенно обретал ясность, и Дрифт приподнялся на руках, внимательно всматриваясь в знакомый фейсплет.  
\- У нас появилась работа, - повторил Рэтчет, - ты идёшь с нами. Поговорим позже.  
Дрифт только кивнул, но всё же выбросил ладонь вперёд и подтянул удивлённого медика к себе, запечатлевая на его губах жаркий поцелуй.  
\- Рад, что ты здесь, - проурчал бродяга, прижимаясь к моментально оттаявшему медботу, - день был тяжёлый.  
\- Отдохнул хоть немного? - Рэтчет присел рядом на одно колено. - Нокаут заходил, сказал, что физически ты здоров, но эмоционально вымотан. Трепан чуть позже свяжется с тобой и назначит новую дату для продолжения сессии.  
\- Хорошо, - Дрифт снова вовлёк медика в поцелуй, мягко, неторопливо сплетаясь с ним глоссами и раздразнивая слабыми искорками, слетающими с самого кончика. - Мне стало лучше. Спасибо.  
Рэтчету подарили новый благодарный поцелуй и, наконец, отпустили. Дрифт сел на платформе и потянулся, разминая затёкшие конечности.  
\- Помойся и заправься, - медик поставил рядом с ним пару кубов топлива, - сегодня нас ждёт поход туда, куда обычно боты ходят крайне редко.  
\- Я заинтригован, - бродяга сполз на пол, - выйду - расскажешь.  
Рэтчет махнул ему вслед.


	10. IX.

Об Отступниках на Спейсгарде не говорили от слова совсем. Дрифт и не знал, что такие там были. Медик честно передал ему слова командира Пакса и назидательно велел заткнуться и не трепаться где не попадя обо всём, что происходило в его активе. Тюрьма слухами полнится. Это ни для кого не секрет. А сплетни сейчас разносились быстрее сверхзвуковой скорости.  
По пути в глубины корабля Рэтчет рассказал старому другу о том, кого называли Отступниками. Ими считали меха, чьи преступления приравнивались по масштабу к национальным, а то и галактическим. Да, те же Короли тоже совершали серьёзные проступки, за что и обзаводились своими титулами, но Отступники были ещё хуже. Они никого не слушали и действовали только так, как считали нужным сами. Изоляция, окружающая этих ботов, не сравнивалась ни с чем. Их кормили в разное время, выводили в мойку в разное время, содержали в разных корпусах, вдали друг от друга, а охране и вовсе было строго-настрого запрещено иметь какие-либо контакты с этой особой кастой. Безмолвные, суровые, держащие оружие наизготовку, охранники были готовы стрелять в любое мгновение, без приказа сверху: если кто-то подстрелил Отступника, значит, на то была веская причина. Это не обсуждалось.  
Но даже несмотря на откровенное предупреждение, Дрифт оказался не готов к тому, что увидел. Первым Отступником оказался некий Гетэвей. Он висел в центре камеры в полуразобранном виде и только и мог, что злорадно поблёскивать окулярами, замечая за энергополем чужерожное движение. Бот широко раскинули руки-ноги, изредка подрагивал, когда открытого честплейта с незащищённой Искрой касались редкие, но чувствительно-прохладные волны воздуха.  
\- Ты только смотришь, - сурово велел Рэтчет, - если случится экстренная ситуация, бросай всё и беги.  
\- Какая ещё экстренная ситуация? - не понял его Дрифт, нахмурившийся и недовольно фыркнувший, когда медик, покрепче сжавший свой чемодан, прошествовал внутрь. За ним и Хуком бесшумно закрылись двери.  
Дрифт с любопытством припал к небольшому наблюдательному окну, внимательно вглядываясь в происходящее внутри. Охранники, стоявшие по бокам, синхронно набрали свои коды в панелях доступа, и в камере из пола с тихим жужжанием поднялись две турели. Обе оказались нацелены на Гетэвея… И на медиков, окруживших его.  
Бродяга чувствовал постепенно нарастающую тревогу. Во-первых, оказаться здесь, с Отступниками, ему не хотелось катастрофически. Мех поклялся самому себе, что будет сидеть на бампере ровно до самого конца его срока. Он пробудет в медбэе вместе с Рэтчетом весь свой срок и сделает всё, абсолютно всё, чтобы никогда не оказаться здесь. Да в отработку такое счастье.  
Гетэвея медленно собирали по кускам. Детали степенно сдвигались, соединяясь и обильно выделяя проводящую смазку. Отступник в мгновение ока покрылся липким слоем конденсата и еле живым мешком рухнул под ноги врачам. Хук наклонился первым и помог ему подняться. Рэтчет поставил чемодан на пол и открыл его, достал один из своих сканеров. Дрифт вздрогнул: как оказалось, все трое просто молчали, но слова долетали до наружной стороны с поразительной лёгкостью: видимо, охрана в буквальном смысле просматривала и прослушивала всё, что казалось особых гостей Спейсгарда.  
\- Что скажешь? - выпрямился Хук. - Почему некоторые детали настолько сухие?  
\- Думаешь, кому-то нужно меня смазывать? - прокаркал Гетэвей. - Да в шлак я сдался этим ублюдкам?  
\- Опять скандалить с Фикситом? - сурово спросил у Рэтчета другой хирург. - Обговаривали же уже не раз этот вопрос.  
\- Видимо, да, - кивнул тот. - Подними манипуляторы и пройдись туда-сюда. Клинит где-то? Скрипит? Потягивает?  
Гетэвейв послушно задрал руки к потолку и прошёлся несколько раз из стороны в сторону. На третьем кругу он неожиданно охнул и согнулся пополам, схватившись за поясницу.  
\- Что-то тянет, - пожаловался он.  
\- Иди-ка сюда, - поманил его Рэтчет. - Физкультура давно была?  
\- Не помню, - равнодушно пожал плечевыми блоками Гетэвей. - Говорю же, охранникам налить. Покормили, и на том спасибо.  
Медики переглянулись, мысленно соглашаясь друг с другом: скандала с Фикситом не избежать. Вероятно, вопрос придётся поднимать у командира Пакса.  
\- Больше ничего? - вернулся к осмотру Хук. - Что-то ещё беспокоит?  
\- Откуда такая забота? - язвительно поинтересовался Отступник. - Я не особо отслеживаю ваш график, но рановато вы притащились, ребята. Что-то случилось?  
\- Есть вероятность заражения инфекцией, - нехотя, выдавил из себя Рэтчет. - Мы вынуждено проверяем абсолютно всех осужденных. Уже есть несколько заболевших ботов.  
\- Что за дрянь? - прищурился Гетэвейв. - Чем радует своих страдальцев?  
\- Обильное кровотечение из оптики, носового конуса и ротовой полости, пониженная сопротивляемость ржавчине, резкие перепады температуры корпуса и иногда абсолютное непринятие топлива.  
\- Наш учёный анализирует эту гадость, но пока безрезультатно, - покачал шлемом Хук, по кругу обошедший Отступника. - Профилактика не повредит. Если почувствуешь в себе изменения, сразу объявляй красный сигнал тревоги. Понял?  
\- Понял-понял, - прокаркал в ответ тот и закашлялся, согнувшись пополам. - Шлак, что же вы так мало тут пробыли-то, а? Опять туда… возвращаться, - мех обернулся и ненавидяще уставился на место своей личной пытки.  
\- Если бы ты не пытался сбежать, не пришлось бы прибегать к экстренным мерам, - резонно заметил Рэтчет. - Хук, я закончил.  
\- Я тоже, - отозвался тот. - Давай, парень, у нас мало времени, а зараза распространяется.  
Дрифт еле заметно покачал шлемом: его Отступник либо не увидел, либо заметил, но проигнорировал. В любом случае, становиться объектом его любопытства бродяге не хотелось. В шлак такие знакомства.

Второй Отступник проявил гораздо больше интереса к своим гостям и к Дрифту в частности. Стоило ему заметить, как замелькали за панорамным окошком новые лица, как мех тут же припал к стеклу. Он несколько раз негромко постучал по стене, привлекая к себе внимание охраны. Один из их конвоиров включил громкую связь:  
\- Не сейчас, Хот Род. Они здесь по делу.  
\- Пожалуйста, чувак, я не могу сидеть в четырёх стенах! Свяжись с кэпом, а? Ну тебе в падлу что ли? - заныл он, возбуждённо вздёргивая ярко-жёлтые спойлеры. - Мне нужно подвигаться. Прогулка всё равно вот-вот по графику будет! Ну что там с кэпом, а?  
Дрифт покосился на Рэтчета, но тот жестом дал понять, что всё в порядке. Пока что они стояли и терпеливо ждали, когда решится сложившийся вопрос.  
\- Эй, - говорящий с Отступником бот вскинул шлем в сторону Рэтчета, - командир дал добро на прогулку. Сказал, этот, - он бросил равнодушный взгляд на бродягу, - может поиграть с ним.  
\- Я-ху! - воскликнул Хот Род. - Я знал! Знал! Будет весело!!!  
\- Полагаю, действенным методом осмотра будет наблюдение, - сухо резюмировал Хук. - Постоим в стороне, посмотрим за ними.  
\- Я не хочу с ним играть, - осёкся Дрифт, - я… да какие, наболт, игры? Вы что, парни?  
\- Кэп дал добро, - повторил ещё раз охранник, - подвинься.  
Дрифт без энтузиазма покосился на разъезжающиеся панели, но Отступник в некоторой степени всё же заинтересовал его. Яркий, цветастый, как изолетик в бетсаду, пылающий энтузиазмом и радостью настолько, что, казалось, вокруг начинался нагреваться сам воздух  
\- Не перебарщивай, - посоветовал ему другой охранник. - Прогулка стандартная, но если перешагнёшь черту, получится как обычно.  
\- Принято, босс, - обрадованно вскинул к потолку манипуляторы Хот Род. - Эй, чел! Я Хот Род! Слыхал про взрывы в центре Тарна? Ну, когда ещё чуть не погиб Нова Прайм? Моих рук дело! - мех неожиданно гордо звучно хлопнул себя ладонью по честплейту. - Нормально, да? Я чуть не угробил нашего Прайма, хах! Хотя какой он Прайм? Так, мелкая сошка. Вот я бы стал идеальным Праймом… А ты бы хотел попробовать? Эй, я придумал! Ты мне нравишься. Давай, я стану Праймом, а ты моей правой рукой? Что скажешь?  
Хот Род не затыкался ни на клик. Дрифт почувствовал, как шлем начало распирать от переизбытка информации буквально через несколько бриймов. Правда, ровно до тех пор, пока они не оказались на небольшой, но просторной площадке, оборудованной под простые физические упражнения.  
\- Сыграем в Родбол? - азартно предложил он. - Уделаешь меня за три подхода, станешь моим замом.  
Дрифт окончательно перестал воспринимать окружающий мир. Хот Род продолжал трепать глоссой, кратко пересказывая правила.  
\- Со мной разве что эти болваны играют иногда, - пожаловался он, - скучно. Они постоянно дают мне выигрывать. Так неинтересно, - бот круто развернулся на кончиках супинаторов и абсолютно несерьёзно показал охранникам глоссу.  
\- Почему это плохо? - Дрифт чувствовал себя неуютно под несколькими парами оптик: Рэтчет и Хук удобно устроились на пороге импровизированной спорт-площадки, а охранники, не меняя сухого равнодушного выражения фейсплетов, демонстративно активировали ещё одну панель управления. Что там было написано, бродяга не видел, но Хот Род, судя по редким, но недовольным взглядам, энтузиазмом уже так не пылал. Видимо, там активировалось нечто, что сильно ему досаждало.  
\- Короче, - хлопнул в ладоши огненно-рыжий Отступник, рывком возвращая их обоих в реальность, - три подхода по пятнадцать бриймов с перерывом в пять. Забьёшь все десять, считай, партия твоя. Забьёшь меньше десятки, но больше, чем я, считай, тоже победил. Правила понятны? Вопросов нет? Начинаем!  
Хот Род огненной молнией метнулся к сетке в противоположном конце комнаты и выудил оттуда средних размеров потрёпанный мяч. Неподалёку от Дрифта из стены высунулось металлическое кольцо. Гибкие пластины аккуратно легли вокруг, заделывая прореху. О том, что подобная игра была популярна среди бет и юнглингов и называлась Хупболом, бродяга решил не говорить. У Хот Рода явно было не всё в порядке с процессором, раз он переиначил и без того простые правила и назвал игру в честь самого себя. Хотя кого из них вообще можно было назвать нормальным?  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Дрифт, - давай.  
Он поднял серьёзный взгляд на Отступника. Чужой фейсплет одарила широкая открытая улыбка…

… Хот Род тяжело гонял вентиляцию, опёршись ладонями в заострённые наколенники. Дрифт непрерывно юлил вокруг, постукивая мячом о пол и ловко его подхватывая. Первую партию мех проиграл почти подчистую, принаравливаясь и вспоминая, какого этого: двигаться легче воздуха, юрко скользить, словно сегментированная глосса, изворачиваться, уходя от опасности. Такое состояние хорошо было знакомо Дэдлоку, и Дрифт неожиданно осознал, что он по нему даже немного соскучился… Нечасто такое бывало. Тем более, что вторую партию они разыграли в ничью, а в третьей - финальной - Дрифт бросил все силы на то, чтобы обойти соперника и выбить восемь головой из десяти. Хот Род удивлённо присвистнул, раз за разом гоняя вентиляцию и охлаждая корпус.  
\- Шлак, давно меня так не гоняли, - честно признался он. - Поздравляю. Теперь ты официально мой зам! Когда я выйду отсюда, добуду Матрицу Лидерства и поведу Кибертрон к лучшей жизни, я прихвачу тебя с собой!  
Дрифт неопределённо повёл плечевыми блоками, продолжая кружить вокруг и равномерно постукивать мячом по полу. Честно говоря, бродяга боялся признаться самому себе в том, что уж очень давно он не чувствовал себя таким… живым. Даже лёжа рядом с Рэтчетом и наслаждаясь эйфорией близости, энергон внутри не вскипал настолько, чтобы появлялась вера в хорошее будущее и желание жить. Ну, вернее, с Рэтчетом хотелось жить, иначе никак, однако Хот Род вызывал что-то ещё… Что-то, что Дрифту пока не удавалось идентифицировать. Своеобразный малый, но не такой уж плохой. Хотя и не простой парень, раз затесался сразу в Отступники.  
\- Приходи ещё, - благодушно пригласил его Хот Род. - Честное слово, в следующий раз я отыграюсь!  
\- Посмотрим, - не стал обещать Дрифт, - может быть…  
Если командир Пакс действительно даст на это добро, то почему нет? Хотя сомнительно. Если бы не критическая ситуация на Спейсгарде, скорее всего, Дрифт даже не узнал бы о том, что там отбывали наказание какие-то отступники.  
\- Время вышло, - зычно гаркнул один из охранников, - пора возвращаться.  
\- Жаль, но было круто, - Хот Род, наконец, выпрямился и быстро подошёл к бродяге, - рад был познакомиться, Дрифт. И да, ты действительно мне нравишься!  
Мех едва не выронил мяч из напряжённых пальцев, когда ладонь Хот Рода со звонким шлепком опустилась на его плечо, крепко сжимая металл.  
\- Увидимся, - попрощался Хот Род так, словно это была непоколебимая истина, не верить в которую было равносильно дезертирству.  
Два охранника под конвоем вернули Отступника в его личную клетку, пока третий, с довольно суровым выражением фейсплета, присматривал за медиками и подошедшим к ним наркоманом.  
\- Полагаю, всё больше, чем просто отлично, - подытожил Рэтчет. - Хот Род в своём репертуаре. Заметил что-нибудь необычное? - поинтересовался он у коллеги.  
\- Нет. Всё в рамках обычного, - отозвался. - Дальше?  
Рэтчет резко помрачнел и еле заметно кивнул. Следующий Отступник уже ждал их.

Фарма оказался не менее эксцентричным меха. Однако вместо пышущего энтузиазмом бота Дрифт увидел измученного, с откровенной тоской во взгляде джета, чьи крылья крепко сцепили за спиной, практически лишая их подвижности. Бот довольно вычурно поднял куб энергона и приветственно махнул им, заметив знакомые лица.  
\- Давно вас не было, - мех отпил топлива, - какими судьбами? Что слышно в миру? - он грациозно поменял положение, закинув ногу на ногу и изогнувшись в поясничной секции. Почти как интербот.  
\- Ничего хорошего, - просто отозвался Хук. - Внеплановый осмотр. Приказ сверху.  
\- Что на этот раз сподвигло командира Пакса снизойти до моей скромной персоны? - Фарма почти лениво отставил куб в сторону и изящно поднялся, походкой от бедра направившись к энергополю, окружавшего его камеру, как и у всех остальных. - Мне даже не с кем здесь поговорить… ах, Рэтчет! Казалось бы, ещё совсем недавно мы обсуждали с тобой новые популярные научные статьи. А теперь мы оба здесь… Но ты там, а я тут… Несправедливо, не правда ли? - джет склонил шлем вбок, вперившись неприятно-колючим взглядом в знакомого ему медика.  
Дрифт про себя порадовался, что его скромная персона не заинтересовала этого странного Отступника. Правда, стоило тому выйти в свет, как бродяга с удивлением понял, что джет тоже был медботом. Возможно, отсюда и росли корни их знакомства с Рэтчетом. Правда, почему-то сам Рэтчет энтузиазма не проявлял от слова совсем.  
\- Как мне повернуться, Рэтчет? Вот так? Или так? - Фарма закрутился перед ним, изредка позвякивая скованными крыльями и то оттопыривая корму, то приседая и томно закусывая губы. - Как тебе нравится, мой дорогой? Как хочешь ты, чтобы я раскинулся перед твоим прекрасным взором?  
Дрифт исподтишка покосился на медика: его “прекрасный взор” рассматривал юлящего и извивающегося джета с толикой снисходительной усталости. Бродяга про себя здраво рассудил, что лезть к странному и красивому, но отталкивающему боту он не станет.  
\- Всё как обычно, Фарма, - добавив щепотку ласковой мягкости, отозвался Рэтчет. - Всё, как обычно. Стандартные процедуры. Если хочешь, можешь пока рассказать, как продвигаются дела с Фройдом. Тебе стало лучше?  
\- Немного, - обрадовался ответной реакции тот, пока охранники ослабляли поле, позволяя Рэтчету и Хуку пройти внутрь. Дрифт остался позади. - Фройд сказал, что мне нужно хобби. Иногда мы читаем. Иногда я раскрашиваю картинки… Правда, Фройду не нравится, что там много кислотно-розового. Но мне кажется, это нормально… Ведь всё наше естество такого цвета, правда, Рэтч? Мы все такие глубоко внутри. Но он расстраивается и говорит, что я не должен акцентироваться только на одном цвете. Кстати, в последний раз у меня было больше голубого! Признаться честно, я вспоминал тебя… твою оптику… жаль, я не могу её выдрать и оставить у себя. Клянусь, я бы бережно с ней обходился!  
\- Я знаю, Фарма, знаю, - Рэтчет тем временем считывал показатели работы внутренних систем, - тебя всегда отличал… гм, перфекционизм. Пожалуй, поэтому ты и стал врачом. Если медик не выполняет свою работу идеально, не стоит даже времени тратить на всё остальное.  
\- Ох, ты прав. Впрочем, как обычно, - смутился джет и игриво царапнул старого друга-коллегу по коленному шарниру. - Кстати, а ты любишь собирать конструктор? Фройд недавно притащил откуда-то разные детальки и сказал, что из них можно собрать всё, что угодно! Они ещё такие разноцветные и разных размеров. Очень увлекательно!  
\- Я рад, что тебе нравится. Это хорошо, - покачал шлемом Рэтчет. - Что ты собирал?  
\- Ну… - Фарма закусил губу, - я хотел что-нибудь милое. Но получилось как обычно… и я сильно расстроился. Фройд сказал, что всплеск эмоций повлёк за собой пробуждение скрытых воспоминаний, и я… Я кое-что вспомнил. Я смотрел на эти детальки и вспоминал, как работал на Мессатине, в Дельфи. Какими разноцветными были мои пациенты… ну те, что к последним дням ещё были живы, конечно же!  
\- Фарма…  
\- Нет-нет, послушай, - перебил его джет. - Я… мне жаль, что так получилось. Клянусь, я думал, что делаю доброе дело! Тарн всегда убеждал меня в этом, и я верил ему. Он… Он вызывал доверие, - склонившись к Рэтчету, почти интимным шёпотом сообщил ему Фарма. - Он говорил, что их частички будут вечно жить в нём. Что вместе они станут сильнее и изменят этот мир к лучшему. И я верил в этом, Рэтч. Долго верил… Пока однажды не увидел, как они смеялись надо мной. Они обзывали меня больным психопатом, Рэтчет. Смеялись и говорили, какой я глупый, что ведусь на эту ложь… И тогда я… Меня накрыло.  
\- Фарма, ты не обязан переживать это снова, - Рэтчет ласково приподнял фейсплет джета за подбородок. - Это был кошмар, и он давно в прошлом.  
\- Но мне жаль, Рэтч… действительно жаль, - мех сгорбился, прячась от окружающего мира, - я убил их. Назло им убил их всех. Повыдирал вживую все трансформационные шестерни, пропустил их через измельчитель и залил всё это самой грязной отработкой, какую нашёл. А когда Тарн пришёл - снова, я швырнул ему этот коктейль прямо в его мерзкий, грязный, злобный фейсплет. Я орал, и он орал… А потом… стало так тихо и хорошо… - окуляры Фармы погасли, и джет завалился на бок, лишаясь чувств.  
\- Что-то он сегодня излишне сентиментален, - осторожно заметил Хук. - Неужели какой-то конструктор так на него подействовал?  
\- Полагаю, сработало зацикливание на цветах, - отозвался Рэтчет, укладывая подрагивающего джета на его платформе, вмонтированной в стену. - Он же сам сказал, что посмотрел на цвета и вспомнил всех своих пациентов. Я где-то читал, что иногда даже запах может пробудить что-то давно забытое.  
Дрифт навострил локаторы: даже запах? Интересно. И хотя у него-то крыша не поехала так, как у этого Фармы, возможно ли, что что-то подобное могло бы сработать и с ним?  
\- Мы закончили, - Хук первым перешагнул черту силового поля. Рэтчет на клик обернулся: Фарма тускло мерцал линзами в полумраке, но не шевелился. Видимо, воспоминания сильно выматывали его, и Фройду предстояло очень и очень много работы… Да уж.

Хотя Фортресс Максимус доверия внушал ещё меньше. Гигантская махина с крупными гусеничными траками за плечами, окинувшая совершенно безразличным взглядом прибывшую делегацию, вернулась к чтению потрёпанного датапада. Рэтчет успел мельком оборонить, что Фортресс не любил, когда его называли полным именем: либо Форт Макс, либо просто Макс. Поговаривали, что в далёкой прошлой жизни меха связывали с этим именем отнюдь не радужные воспоминания. А нарваться на огромный кулак, способный расплющить среднестатистического бота буквально за три клика, не хотелось от слова совсем.  
\- Эй, Макс, как дела? - Рэтчет с глухим стуком опустил на пол свой чемодан. - Пришёл приказ сверху о внеплановом осмотре. Чем порадуешь?  
Танкобот несколько кликов молчал, но всё же погасил экран датапада и отложил его на платформу, на которой сидел. Дрифт снова вздрогнул: за спиной с уже знакомым звуком из стен вылезли турели, ехидно поблёскивающие прицелами в сторону Макса. Тот грузно поднялся и медленно вышел вперёд… Бродяга с трудом сглотнул антифриз: Форт Макс оказался гораздо больше, чем ему сначала показалось. Почти как Скайфайер, не иначе…  
\- Что случилось? - сухо поинтересовался он, приветственно кивнув медикам. - А это ещё кто? - его тяжёлый взгляд переместился на Дрифта.  
\- Новенький, - пожал плечевыми блоками Хук, - это Дрифт. Дрифт, это Макс. Типа приятно познакомиться, все дела.  
\- Подойди-ка, - велел бродяге танк, - давно не видел новых лиц. Расскажешь мне о себе немного? Здесь так скучно…  
Дрифт постарался максимально незаметно сглотнуть и, дождавшись согласного кивка от Рэтчета, осторожно шагнул внутрь силового поля. Правда, помимо него пришлось переступить через несколько вмонтированных в пол бомб дистанционного управления. Вероятно, это был лишь дополнительный способ удержать Отступника, если тот соберётся выбраться на свободу.  
\- А ты красивый, - ухмыльнулся Форт Макс, - давно здесь? Сколько дали? И за что?  
\- Макс, включи свет, пожалуйста, и не отвлекайся, - следом за Дрифтом внутрь просочился Рэтчет. - Всё, как обычно. Если есть жалобы, я слушаю.  
Танкобот послушно опустился на одно колено, оказываясь вровень с медиками, но взгляда от бродяги-наркомана не отводил.  
\- Двести пятьдесят ворн за многочисленное убийство, - отозвался Дрифт. - Мне повезло с защитой… могли дать больше.  
\- Двести пятьдесят ворн тоже срок немалый, - покачал шлемом Макс. - А ты медик по какой специальности? Признаться, глядя на тебя, я бы не сказал, что ты врач. Взгляд у тебя… какой-то другой. Не как у них, - Форт Макс покосился на юлящего вокруг Хука.  
\- Я помогаю в медбэе, - максимально дипломатично ответил бродяга. - Просто помогаю. Убираюсь, вычищаю инструменты, сортирую информацию, подготавливаю комнату для обычных осмотров. И всякое такое.  
\- То есть ты не врач как таковой? - прищурился Макс. - Гм, любопытно… И почему же командир допустил тебя до работы именно в медбэе? Середнячок так-то либо просто сидит, либо грязной работой занимается. А ты, считай, тёпленькое место себе отхватил.  
\- Наверное, посчитал, что так надо, - разговор всё меньше нравился Дрифту. Фортресс Максимус задавал вроде обычные вопросы, но в то же время была в них какая-то подоплека, которую бродяга не понимал. Слишком внимательно и заинтересованно смотрел на него Форт Макс, считывал он что-то своё, Дрифту не доступное, с напряжённого корпуса напротив.  
\- Полагаю, ты прав, - неожиданно улыбнулся танк, склонив шлем вбок. - Впрочем, я всё же спрошу. Ты никогда не бывал на Гаррус-9? Почему-то ты кажешься мне знакомым… Словно бы ты изменился, но какие-то отдалённо похожие черты остались.  
\- Я первый раз в жизни сижу в тюрьме, - раздражённо стравил пар Дрифт, - если вы об этом, Форт Макс. В ИВС-е бывал, попадал пару раз по глупости, но в тюрьме нет.  
\- Вот как… ладно, - улыбнулся тот. - Эй, Рэтчет. А твой дружок сможет почаще меня навещать? Мы бы о чём-нибудь поговорили, - не скрывая двусмысленности, оскалился танк.  
\- Только через командира Пакса, Макс. Ты же знаешь протокол, - равнодушно ответил медик. - Хук, у меня всё.  
\- Просто я подумал, что раз он твоя гайка, я должен спросить разрешения у тебя, - суфлёрским шёпотом интимно сообщил медботу Форт Макс. - А то вдруг ты обидишься, разозлишься и перестанешь ко мне приходить. Мне это не нужно!  
\- Если будет, к кому приходить, - довольно язвительно одёрнул Отступника Рэтчет. - Доболтаешься, на винты разберу голыми руками. И окуляром не мигну.  
\- Сомнительно, что по тебе кто-то будет скучать, - поддакнул Хук. - Шевелись, Макс. Мы должны ещё отчёт для командира накропать, а не энергоновые сопли тут с тобой жевать.  
\- Как грубо, - рассмеялся танк и поднялся, смачно скрежетнул слегка застоявшимися деталями, - а ведь я хотел как лучше, - довольно заметил он.  
\- Иди уже, вежливый ты наш, - беззлобно махнул в сторону платформы Рэтчет. - Вот все бы такими были… - поделился он соображениями с другим хирургом.  
\- Точно, - коротко согласился с ним Хук.  
Они резво собрали немногие свои инструменты и засеменили к выходу. Дрифт первым покинул опасную зону и вдруг почувствовал, как натужно хрипят кулеры. Температура корпуса зашкаливала. Неужели Фортресс Максимус настолько задел его своими странными вопросами? Разве это нормально?  
\- Бывай, Макс. Свидимся ещё, - махнул себе за спину Рэтчет. В ответ донеслось скромное “угу”.  
Все трое быстро покинули камеру предпоследнего Отступника и уверенно двинулись по лестнице вверх. Оставался пятый корпус, немного гудящий в преддверии вечера. Чем ближе они подступали к главной тайне последнего блока, тем чаще встречались им довольные активом Неисправные. Мимо Дрифта стремительно проскользнул уже знакомый ему Джаз: мех подмигнул ему и игриво шлёпнул того по корме.  
\- Эй! - воскликнул бродяга тому вслед. - Вот ведь… нахал, - подобрал он наиболее подходящее слово.  
\- Они те ещё гайки, - хохотнул Хук. - Но не заглядывайся особо. У Неисправных свои правила, и остальные предпочитают им следовать.  
\- А что будет, если не соблюдать их? - поинтересовался бродяга.  
\- Познакомишься с Гримлоком, - хмыкнул Рэтчет. - А мы потом будем собирать по частям. Может быть… если Пакс согласится выделить на твой сереющий дезактив лишние средства, - по-чёрному пошутил он. - Просто не связывайся с ними. Ничего нового, ценного и полезного ты не приобретёшь, а деньги потратишь зря.  
\- Понятно, - слегка приврал Дрифт.  
На самом деле ничего понятно ему не было, но Неисправные постепенно исчезали где-то вдали, а тёмный коридор привычно углубился вниз - ещё ниже, чем камера, где сидел Кап. Там их ждал последний Отступник: самый опасный и кровожадный, если верить короткому рассказу Рэтчета. Медик честно сказал, что внешний облик этого меха обманчив, но речи его погубили много жизней… И чем меньше Дрифт его вспоминает, тем лучше.  
Но, как оказалось, Ранг их уже ждал.

Дрифт не верил собственной оптике: и вот “это” считалось самым опасным, кровожадным, хитрым и почти бессмертным созданием? Мех несколько раз резко крутанул шлемом, избавляясь от мнимых сигналов ошибок и пытаясь прочистить мозговой модуль. Но лишние движения ни капли не помогали. Пятый Отступник как сидел на платформе, сложив ладошки на коленках, так и сидел, мягко улыбаясь и расфокусированно всматриваясь в противоположную стену.  
\- Я… - так и не смог подобрать подходящего слова наркоман. - Это… он…?  
\- Разговоры запрещены, - сухо одёрнул его охранник. - Если хочешь жить, заткнись.  
Дрифт судорожно кивнул и отступил, пропуская медиков внутрь. Стоило тем пересечь барьер, как огромные механические двери с парой небольших стеклянных вставок, захлопнулись за их спинами. Однако это не помешало бродяге увидеть, как опадает ещё один - меньший в диаметре - защитный слой энергополя. Ранг - кажется, именно так назвал его Рэтчет - приветственно кивнул своим посетителям.  
\- Выкрути громкость на максимум и активируй сканер диапазонных частот, - посоветовал собрату более опытный охранник, закинувший электро-силовое оружие на плечевой блок. - Если децибелы перевалят за жёлтую отметку, стреляй.  
\- Понял, - кивнул тот и в точной последовательности воспроизвёл полученные инструкции.  
Дрифт с любопытством покосился на одну из стеклянных вставок и чуть привстал на носках супинаторов, всматриваясь в глубь.  
Комната, где отбывал наказание Ранг, идеально подходила под описание жилой кварты. Небольшая платформа, обитая чем-то мягким, полотно изолетика, которым обманчиво хрупкий бот запросто мог бы накрыться. Книжные стеллажи, на полках которых красовались игрушечные кораблики. Целый стол и пара табуретов, на котором раскинулся ещё пока незаконченный проект по сбору очередной игрушки. Дрифт не сдержался и восхищённо присвистнул, увидев столь живую комнату. Признаться честно, если бы боту показали картинку с комнатой, не сказав, где она находится, он бы решил, что это какой-то недорогой хостел для иностранных гостей.  
\- Внеплановая проверка, - негромко, почти заученно произнёс Рэтчет. - Есть жалобы?  
Ранг отрицательно покачал шлемом, но поднялся, заметив движение. Его оптика упорно пыталась сосредоточиться на чём-то конкретном, но диафрагмы, что было заметно даже издалека, никак не могли ухватиться за что-то.  
\- Что с ним такое? - поинтересовался Дрифт, раз за разом наблюдая за странной попыткой что-то… увидеть? - Он что, слепой?  
\- Процентов на семьдесят, - холодно отозвался более молодой охранник. - Не суйся. Лучше отойди. Он владеет различными гипнотическими техниками. Не хочешь добровольно прыгнуть в работающие лопасти корабля - не подходи. Намёк ясен?  
\- Яснее некуда, - честно признался Дрифт, но смотреть не перестал.  
Искра сжималась в тревожном предчувствии. Ведь получалось, что Рэтчет - да и остальные медики - просто рисковали своими жизнями, приходя сюда. Неисправные, Короли, Отступники, Безликие, которыми называли основную массу осужденных, сидящих каждый в своей клетке, - они все представляли угрозу. Только кто-то меньше, а кто-то больше. И если бы Дрифт мог, он бы ни за что не пустил туда Рэтчета. Но его никто не спрашивал, и приходилось мириться с обстоятельствами.  
\- Я стал плохо видеть, - очень тихо, едва слышно произнёс Ранг. - Рэтчет, моя оптика - становится ещё хуже. Ты поговорил с командиром? Что он сказал?  
\- Ничего нового, Ранг, прости, - проскрежетал медик. - Мы не имеем права. Это самая банальная техника безопасности, и послаблений здесь не может быть вообще никаких. Единственное, он сказал, что если ты не сможешь собирать корабли, он попробует организовать для тебя… гм, другое хобби.  
\- Для всего нужны окуляры, дорогой друг, - прошелестел Ранг. - Жаль. Но спасибо, что попробовал. Это очень важно для меня. Если бы я мог ответить тебе тем же…  
\- Довольно, - прервал его Рэтчет. - Лучше скажи, беспокоит ли тебя что-то ещё?  
\- Бессонница, - Ранг склонил шлем вбок. - Я всё реже отдыхаю. Меня что-то тревожит, но я… я не понимаю, что. Возможно, если бы я знал, что происходит на корабле, я бы смог проработать свои чувства, но так - без информации - остаётся только лежать и смотреть в потолок.  
Дрифт бросил беглый взгляд на датчик диапазонных частот: те пересекли границу зелёного и поползли к жёлтым. Но пока держались в рамках разумного, хотя охранники нехорошо переглянулись.  
\- Может быть, тебе стоит побеседовать с нашим психологом? Мне кажется, вы бы поняли друг друга, - предложил Хук. - Фройд немного странный, но, по-моему, все психиатры такие.  
\- Нет!  
Возглас резанул аудиосенсоры. Охранники синхронно рванулись вводить пароли. Дрифт испуганно вскинулся, но почти сразу же бросился к тому, что был опытнее.  
\- Стой, прошу! - воскликнул он. - Ничего не случилось!  
\- Он превысил допустимые частоты, мы должны! - перебил его юнец. - Командир дал чёткие указания, мы не имеем права их не исполнить.  
\- Успокойся, - шикнул на него старший по отряду. - Убери палец от панели. Это во-первых. А во-вторых, я бы настоятельно рекомендовал тебе ещё раз побывать у супервизора. Возможно, тебе придётся перевестись в другой отряд.  
Другой охранник злобно фыркнул, но отошёл.  
\- Чего уставился? - гневно шикнул он на Дрифта. - Проблемы?  
\- Нет, никаких, - бродяга снова отступил. - Простите.  
Рэтчет тем временем быстро переглянулся с Хуком: неужели пронесло? Шлак, а ведь их всех могло там просто разодрать на куски! Силовое поле, окружавшее эту камеру, обладало одним крайне неприятным свойством: изначально его разрабатывали для работы с микровзрывами, но впоследствии оказалось, что вакуумная клетка неплохо убивала обычных живых меха. Нажал на кнопку, и всё, в буквальном смысле пустота превращала бота в ничто.  
\- Простите, - тихо извинился Ранг. - Я не хотел создавать вам проблемы… Но я отказываюсь общаться с Фройдом. Я прекрасно осведомлён о правилах распорядка тюрьмы и знаю свои права. Фройд не перешагнёт порог моей камеры ни живым, ни мёртвым.  
\- Почему? - поинтересовался Хук: он довольно скоро пришёл в себя и теперь, присев на платформу рядом с Рангом, осторожно ощупывал его хрупкие плечевые блоки, проверяя на предмет коррозийных наростов.  
\- У Фройда двоякая репутация, - сухо отозвался Ранг. - Когда-то давно его страсть к психопатологии обернулась ужасной трагедией. И я не хочу повторения. Как говорится, faciam in te meus somnus. Его любимый девиз: увидимся во сне. И знаешь, Хук, он был прав: когда мне удаётся провалиться в оффлайн, я действительно вижу его. И это буквально худшее, что можно себе представить.  
Ранг раздражённо стравил пар и затих, понуро опустив шлем. До самого конца осмотра он молчал, лишь изредко кивал, не провоцируя излишне нервную охрану.  
\- На сегодня всё, - резюмировал Рэтчет. - Если почувствуешь ухудшение, зови.  
Ранг сухо кивнул.  
Медики собрали инструменты и стремительно покинули вакуумную ловушку. Стоило им вернуться в коридор, как несколько энергополей сомкнули купола, отрезая Ранга от окружающего мира и оставляя его в зыбкой тишине, с каждым днём всё сильнее поглощающей его разум. Рэтчет быстро кивнул проводникам, и те, вернув прежние настройки, повели их на выход.  
Дрифт шёл в привычным темпе, но чувствовал, как бешено пульсировала Искра. Ранг, сам того не ведая, подтолкнул его к кристалльно-чёткой мысли, которую бродяге сначала стоило обдумать. Интуиция подсказывала, что мыслил он в верном направлении, но вот доказательства… Если бы только Трепан вскрыл его мозговой модуль и вывернул наизнанку - тогда, возможно, всё бы получилось. Но этого не будет, и Дрифту придётся найти обходной путь.


	11. X.

Старскрим смотрел на Циклонуса как на самого последнего идиота, однако оперативника это не особо волновало. Сикер ещё раз пробежался взглядом по скудным крупицам информации, что прислали ему из Кибертронского Управления по запросу на Дэдлока, и поднял недоумённый взгляд на молчаливого товарища.  
\- Это что? - во второй раз поинтересовался он. - Всё? Больше ничего?  
Циклонус еле заметно кивнул, не изменив положения: он как сидел, сложив манипуляторы на честплейте, так и продолжил сидеть. Старскрим в свою очередь ещё раз пробежался по куцым данным, из которых было ясно только то, что следователь и так знал. Дэдлок был подающим надежды офицером, отучился в Военной академии и пошёл работать в армию по контракту, где впоследствии дезертировал и бесследно исчез. Расследование, назначенное в связи с его побегом, было свернули, лишив Дэдлока всех привилегий, заморозив все счета и оставив ориентировку во всех отделениях полиции на случай, если последний вдруг где-то объявится. И всё…  
\- Нокаут, Уиллджек? Что у вас? - сурово поинтересовался он у помощников.  
\- Пусто, - равнодушно отозвался медик. - Первоначальная причина смерти подтвердилась, состояние обвиняемого Тэилгейта стабильное, но от аппарата жизнеобеспечения отключать его рано.  
\- Мне удалось найти скрытую от видеонаблюдения точку, - поделился находкой криминалист, - я отыскал там остаточные явления от сигнатур, которые, теоретически, могли бы принадлежать преступнику. Но проблема в том, что прошло слишком много времени, а через то место ежедневно проходит слишком много ботов. Отпечаток затёрся и уже нечитаем, - грустно ответил Уиллджек. - Я работаю над ним, пытаюсь очистить, но это займёт время.  
\- То есть у нас ничего нет, я правильно понимаю? - скрипнул дентопластинами Старскрим. - Восхитительно… Циклонус, что с показаниями свидетелей?  
\- Все осужденные и сотрудники колонии говорят примерно одно и то же, никто не видел ничего подозрительного, а Тэилгейта характеризуют преимущественно с положительной стороны, - коротко выпалил Циклонус.  
\- Почему преимущественно? - вскинул крылья следователь.  
\- Некоторые признавались, что их раздражал этот минибот. Говорят, он и ещё несколько частенько шныряли там, где не нужно было, а потом сливали информацию их… гм, неким Королям, если я правильно понял.  
\- Есть здесь такие, - без энтузиазма пар Старскрим. - Кое с кем я уже беседовал, но кроме того, что Дрифт и Дэдлок - один фейсплет, они ничего больше не знают. Уиллджек, а что показала звуковая экспертиза? Что насчёт слов, которые произносил Тэилгейт?  
\- Мне удалось отыскать ещё один диалект, по которому та фраза звучит как “свидимся в кошмарах” либо “увидимся в ужасе”, - с готовностью подскочил Уиллджек. - Но мне почему-то кажется, что это не совсем то. Даже перевод Трепана был более близким, чем мой.  
\- Где, кстати, наш дорогой друг? - встрял в разговор Нокаут. - Мне казалось, у нас официальный сбор. Почему штатный психолог отсутствует?  
\- У них новый сеанс с осужденным Дрифтом, - отмахнулся Старскрим.  
\- Есть хоть какой-нибудь результат от этих встреч? - поинтересовался хирург. - Или мы и здесь тратим время попусту?  
\- И здесь? - опасно прищурился Старскрим. - И здесь, Нокаут? Следи за глоссой, ржавый болт. Мы делаем работу. Тщательно и скрупулёзно. Важна каждая мелочь! А Дрифт едва ли не единственный реальный свидетель, который может нам чем-то помочь. Так что скажи спасибо, что Трепан вообще согласился с нами лететь. Изначально психолога у нас не было.  
\- Какая драма, - пробормотал себе под носовой конус Нокаут, но спорить не стал. Старскрим вроде как старший в их оперативно-следственной группе. Ему типа виднее. - Но да ладно! - громко воскликнул он, переводя разговор в другое русло. - Что нам делать дальше? Что будет теперь?  
\- Проверим всё ещё раз, - Старскрим отвернулся и вскинул шлем, всматриваясь в раздражающе-яркие полосы на информационном стенде. - Мы наверняка что-то упустили. Любую деталь, малейшую связь. Перепроверить заново контакты и осужденных, и сотрудников. Я добьюсь разрешения у командира Пакса. Мы должны знать досконально, кто и чем занимался в момент совершения преступления. Кто где был, с кем говорил и что делал в мгновение, когда у нашего подозреваемого слетел с катушек процессор, и он пошёл разбирать на запчасти товарищей.  
Со стороны остатков группы донеслось лишь неоднозначное мычание. Никто из них совершенно точно не хотел закапываться во всю эту отработку по самые локаторы, куда так упрямо тащил их командир.  
\- Отставить нытьё! - гаркнул сикер. - У нас работы непочатый край. Выполнять немедленно!  
Циклонус первым козырнул и направился к выходу, когда двери распахнулись, и внутрь стремительно ворвался начальник отдела режима и надзора Роллер.  
\- Офицер Старскрим, у нас ЧП, - стремительно выпалил он. - Вчера мы не досчитались одного из заключённых, а пять бриймов назад поступило сообщение о найденных останках в масле в одном из ремонтных отсеков корабля.  
\- Шлак, - выругался сикер. - Где командир Пакс?  
\- Движется к месту преступления, велел сопроводить туда и вас, - отчеканил Роллер. - Идёмте. Это недалеко.  
Группа быстрого реагирования собралась стремительно. Уиллджек тут же выудил свой переносной рабочий чемодан, а Нокаут подхватил ящик с инструментами и, самое главное, специально разработанную для него по личному заказу полироль, позволяющую на какое-то время продлевать “свежесть” отпечатков.  
\- Ведите, Роллер, - скомандовал Старскрим, - ведите.

Переработанное масло булькало. Всплывающие на поверхности пузыри неприятно лопались. Воздух пах откровенно плохо, и всем прибывшим на место преступления ботам пришлось воспользоваться либо затычками, любезно предоставленными Уиллджеком, либо собственными масками, встроенными в шлема, как у командира Ориона Пакса.  
\- Пакс? - сикер резко притормозил, заметив мощный честплейт издалека. - Где он? Кто жертва? Уже опознали?  
\- Выловили только два манипулятора, одну ногу и половину разодранного корпуса, - сухо отрапортовал Пакс. - Мираж пробивает по базе данных идентификационный номер, но некоторая его часть уничтожена, поэтому процесс затягивается.  
\- А кто пропал вчера и почему вы не сообщили об этом сразу? - наскочил на него Старскрим. - Вы опять препятствуете расследованию?!  
\- На Спейсгарде свои правила, следователь Старскрим, - одёрнул его тягач. - Правила, утверждённые приказом Сената. В отношении некоторых осужденных допускаются послабления в виде ночёвок не в камерах, например, а в медбэе, как у отряда медиков. Это же распространяется на строго отобранный список лиц, которые иногда - редко, но бывало, - банально забывали отмечаться в системе.  
\- Поимённый список мне на стол! - потребовал сикер. - Лично проверю каждого. Что дальше?  
\- По вечерам в каждом корпусе проводится перекличка, позволяющая установить местонахождение того или иного меха, если он отсутствует на закреплённом за ним месте, - пояснил Роллер. - Вчера исчез Блурр. Бойкий баландёр, таскающий энергон в том числе для рецидивистов-осужденных. Ему позволялось раз в пару гласкинов ночевать в других камерах, но мы нигде его не обнаружили, и командир Пакс дал добро на поисковую операцию.  
\- Долго же вы его ищите, - процедил сквозь дентопластины Старскрим. - Нужно было сразу поднять шумиху и поставить всех на шлемовые локаторы! Клянусь, командир Пакс, за такое отношение к работе я добьюсь вашего личного увольнения со службы, - прорычал он. - Ну где это видано?!  
Тягач равнодушно мигнул оптикой, так, словно он слышал подобные угрозы каждый праймасов день, и его давно перестало волновать то, что о нём думали и говорили другие. Старскрим раздражённо встряхнулся и гордо прошествовал за офицером Паксом, старательно игнорируя низкие потолки и собственную слабо пикнувшую клаустрофобию. Шлак, он и не в таких передрягах бывал! Ему всё нипочём!  
\- Офицер? - громко окликнул его один из осужденных, которого загнали в масло ради поиска недостающих частей. - Кажется, мы что-то нашли.  
Орион навис над сложной конструкцией из ботов-преступников, чумазых от масла, и других меха, что крепко держали их, не позволяя укатиться в водоворот отработки, периодически сливающейся прямиком в космос.  
\- Что там? - вылез вперёд Старскрим. - Почему здесь так темно?! - сварливо взвизгнул он.  
Пакс дополнительно врубил фары, и меха синхронно охнули.  
\- Осторожнее, Клифф, - тягач немного отступил, - давай сюда.  
Ярко-алый минибот с забавно топорщащимися рожками на шлеме извлёк из масла отсечённую голову хорошо знакомого им меха и аккуратно уложил её на полу, где уже лежали найденный части тел. Не хватало только одной ноги и нижней половины корпуса. А так Блурр выглядел вполне… цивильно.  
\- Судя по вашему молчанию, офицер, вы только что нашли пропавшего баландёра, - разъярённо стравил пар Старскрим. - И если вы, наконец, осознали, что ГБР прилетела сюда не шутки шутить, то будьте любезны покинуть место преступления и забрать с собой тех, кто здесь сейчас всё затопчет. Немедленно!  
\- Ох, какие же любопытные вы все, - рассмеялся позади Нокаут. - Ну-ну, будет вам, ребята. Здесь нет ничего интересного. Просто труп. Такое иногда случается.  
\- Всех, кто имеет какое-либо отношение к данному инциденту, отправить в допросные комнаты под постоянно аудио- и видеонаблюдение, - распорядился сикер. - Нокаут, Уиллджек, этот… Блэрр на вас.  
\- Блурр, - педантично поправил его Роллер. - Простите, сэр, но это Блурр.  
\- Да, именно так я и сказал, - раздражённо огрызнулся следователь. - Циклонус, ты со мной на допросы. И да, командир Пакс, помимо поимённого списка тех, кто по ночам отсутствует в камерах, я требую детального отчёта о работе каждого из ваших сотрудников, кто имел какое-либо отношение к первой жертве. После этого я…  
\- Командир Пакс! Командир Пакс! Слава Праймасу, вы здесь! - из-за угла вырулил ещё один минибот. Но этот, в отличие от того, что сейчас с кряхтением вылезал из масла и с отвращением отряхивался, обладал ярко-жёлтой, почти солнечной расцветкой. - Космос сошёл с ума! Он разгромил почти всю камеру! Его даже Саунд не может удержать! Я не знаю, что случилось, но он кричит и всё крушит! Командир!..  
\- Роллер, вызови Диона, разберитесь здесь и помогите ГБР, если потребуется, - повернулся к начальнику отдела режима Орион Пакс. - Старскрим, вы со мной. Не вмешивайтесь, просто наблюдайте. Есть у меня нехорошее предчувствие…  
\- У меня тоже, - осадил его сикер. Закрылки, обычно спокойно прилегающие к гладким пластинам крыльев, сейчас, казалось, примёрзли к ним, почти до боли заклинивая шарниры. - Принято. Ведите.  
Несмотря на кратчайший путь, когда Пакс и его свита добрались до камеры Космоса, ужас уже закончился. Заключённые испуганно взирали на побоище в центре, где лежал серый дезактивный корпус Космоса, рядом с которым безмолвно сидел Саундвейв. Когда Орион Пакс затормозил перед силовым полем, ограждающим камеру, внутри почти никто не шевелился. Командир ввёл команду и включил освещение. Прибывшие на место побоища сотрудники ошарашенно выдохнули, отступив назад.  
\- А вы не торопились, да? - едко поинтересовался мех, забившийся в угол и компактно спрятавшийся под платформой. - Хотя подумаешь, какая разница? Убьют ли одного зека, двух ли. Плевать! Мы же никто, чтобы о нас беспокоиться!  
\- Угомонись, Сверв, - осадил его Пакс. - Что случилось?  
\- Командир! - к ним стремительно взлетел по лестнице Фиксит. - Роллер сообщил мне о происшествии в ремонтном отсеке, а потом сказал, что вы здесь. Что произо… - он осёкся, заметив трагическую картину, раскинувшуюся по ту сторону барьера.  
\- Ничего не случилось! - истерично взвизгнул Сверв. - Просто нас всех чуть не порешил старый добрый Космос! Если бы не Саунд, дезактивов было бы больше! - завопил он.  
Таким же воплем ему ответили из камеры на противоположной стороне коридора.  
\- Так точно, командир! - неприятно радостно проорал в ответ Скидс. - Клянусь, не врёт, поганец! Бухло у него так себе, но сейчас не врёт!  
\- Болт тебе, а не бухло! - раздосадованно отозвался Сверв. - Шлак… Я чуть отработку под себя не слил, пока Космос вопил.  
\- Фиксит, осмотри каждого, зафиксируй любые повреждения, если таковые имеются, - приказал командир Пакс. - Отряд врекеров разведёт их по разным камерам, где есть места. Офицер Старскрим, остальное за вами, - тягач чуть обернулся, смерив сикера внимательным взглядом.  
\- Принято, - коротко отозвался тот, здраво оставив все свои комментарии при себе. Сейчас было не время и не место что-то критиковать и доказывать.

*** 

Орион Пакс вернулся в свой кабинет под утро. До подъёма оставалось буквально бриймов сорок, и командир совершенно искренне хотел провести их на платформе. Разумеется, этого было мало, но в свете последних событий мех был благодарен, что была возможность просто прикорнуть. Он плюхнулся в своё кресло и заблокировал кабинет: он и так на связи, вовсе не обязательно ломиться к нему в жилище. Пока рабочий терминал загружался, тягач лениво рассматривал скудное убранство рабочего помещения и периферией сознания размышлял над тем, что сегодня случилось. Репутация Спейсгарда стремительно катилась вниз.  
За каких-то пару недель умерли уже трое! На горизонте маячил стандартный месячный отчёт, и Орион без энтузиазма представлял, как будет заполнять строки формуляра и указывать обо всех чрезвычайных ситуациях. По идее, о каждом дезактиве он должен извещать специально назначенного куратора из Сената, но сенатор Рэтбэт сказал, что Паксу можно не беспокоить его. Достаточно обычных электронных отчётов. Хотя о первом дезактиве командир всё же сообщил. И теперь по кораблю шныряла группа быстрого реагирования, вмешивающаяся своей деятельностью туда, куда не следовало. От слова совсем. Его размышления прервал входящий звонок.  
\- Офицер Пакс, - сенатор Рэтбэт выглядел недовольным, - перейду сразу к делу. Скажу честно, новости тревожные.  
\- Что случилось? - тягач выпрямился в кресле. Желание провалиться в сладкий оффлайн тут же кануло в лету.  
\- На Кибертроне тяжёлая ситуация, - спокойно пояснил Рэтбэт, но напряжение, сквозившее в его словах, чувствовалось вполне ощутимо, - на Нову Прайма было совершено ещё три покушения, а сенатора Момуса убили. Террористы разрисовали стены нашей Цитадели разномастными высказываниями, порочащими честь Сената. Проведённое внутреннее расследование установило, что кое-кто из ваших подопечных, командир, связывается с меха на воле.  
\- Это невозможно, - отрезал Орион. - Связь с внешним миром есть только у меня. Все личные письма и обращения в судебно-следственные органы проходят через цензора. У нас с этим строго.  
\- И тем не менее, кое-кто из-за решётки приложил манипулятор к последнему покушению на нашего Прайма, - раздражённо осадил его Рэтбэт. - Признаться честно, сработано очень грамотно, мы едва не лишились нашего главнокомандующего армией. Нам просто повезло...   
\- Вы хотите, чтобы я отыскал того, кто это сделал? - поинтересовался Пакс. - И выдал его вам? Хорошо. Пришлите мне имеющиеся материалы, я сегодня же займусь этим вопросом.  
\- Сенату плевать, чьих рук это дело, - пренебрежительно прервал его сенатор Рэтбэт. - Мы созвали полноценное Кибертронское Собрание, куда вызвали представителей всех каст. И в итоге пришли к одному-единственному конкретному решению.  
\- Вы же не собираетесь!.. - осёкся Орион. - Только не это. Вы не посмеете поступить со Спейсгардом так же, как с Гаррус-9 и другими колониями! Мы только-только вышли на соответствующий уровень. Мы способны сдерживать осужденных и перевоспитывать их! Разве не ради этого сам Сенат вкладывал столько сил и финансов в проект уголовно-исполнительной системы?!  
\- Нам жаль, офицер Пакс, но решение уже принято, - Рэтбэт на клик отвёл взгляд. - Мне неприятно сообщать вам об этом, но колония подлежит расформированию.  
\- А заключённые? - сипло поинтересовался тот. - Что будет с ними? Здесь больше тысячи ботов. Куда вы их денете? У Кибертрона больше нет настолько обширных колоний, а те, что есть, уже переполнены.  
\- Они останутся там, - равнодушно пояснил сенатор. - Вы собираете минимум вещей, забираете своих заместителей и через два дня покидаете колонию. Я пришлю вам по личному каналу связи электронное письмо с кодами, которые вы введёте в главный компьютер управления. Вам хватит времени на то, чтобы покинуть Спейсгард. А дальше… Дело техники.  
\- Сенатор, скажите честно: вы уверены, что правильно так поступать? - Орион подался вперёд. - Они, конечно, не невинные беты, но тысяча жизней! Мало кто действительно достоин смерти, если уж на то пошло. Рецидивисты и Отступники - да, возможно. А как же те, кто попал сюда по случайности? Или по неопытности? Они тоже должны погибнуть?  
\- Я всё вам сказал, командир Пакс, - сухо прервал эмоциональную тираду Рэтбэт. - Выбор за вами. Хотите совет? - тягач кивнул. - Убирайтесь оттуда как можно скорее. Сенат не забудет ваших заслуг перед народом. Мы умеем быть благодарными.  
Связь прервалась. Пакс с откровенным ужасом взирал на экран, мерцающий перед его оптикой. Слова сенатора ядовитым жалом ввинчивались в Искру. Взорвать Спейсгард, а самому сбежать, как последнему трусу, прихватив с собой пару близких ботов. Бросить их всех, оставить на волю Праймаса… нет, Юникрона, что сожрёт в адском пламене всех, кто встанет у него на пути?  
Пакс расщёлкнул маску и обессиленно откинулся на спинку кресла. Что же… об оффлайне можно забыть. Пора созывать собственное собрание. Как минимум, размышлял командир, он не имел права принимать такое решение в одиночку. Ему нужно обсудить это со всеми своими заместителями и, возможно, даже поставить в известность группу быстрого реагирования. Кстати, как оказалось, не было ничего удивительного в том, что Кибертрон так быстро прислал кого-то им на помощь. Сенат уже давно решил избавиться от Спейсгарда и сбагрил туда же тех, кто очень сильно ему мешал. И только что, буквально брийм назад, Сенат предложил офицеру Ориону Паксу собственной рукой уничтожить всё то, что он отстраивал очень много лет. Ублюдки.  
Тягач выудил из нижнего ящика стола куб с энергоном и закинул его в себя. Бодрящее топливо с простенькими присадками сработало на ура. Командир резко поднялся, чувствуя небывалый прилив сил, и набрал по личному каналу связи Ультра Магнуса.  
“Магнус, мне нужно поговорить с ним”, - опустив любезности, сразу перешёл к сути дела Пакс.  
“Уверен? У тебя встревоженный голос. Что случилось?” - тут же ответил тот.  
“Уверен. Времени мало. Я направлюсь к камере Зеро. Предупреди охрану. Визит должен остаться в тайне. Впрочем, как обычно”, - пояснил Орион.  
“Ждём тебя”, - чувствовалось, что Ультра Магнус был недоволен, но влезать с разборками не стал. И отключаясь, Пакс был ему за это благодарен.  
Он всё им объяснит. Но сначала переговорит с тем, кто был самой страшной и самой секретной тайной колонии Спейсгард. С тем, о ком не знал даже Сенат… С тем, кто был прав, говоря, что эту тюрьму-корабль ждёт та же участь, что и Каскад, и Гаррус-9, и многие другие.

*** 

Дрифт сидел, вытянувшись по струнке, пока следователь Старскрим мерял шагами комнату вокруг. Трепан выглядел задумчивым, но это не мешало ему систематизировать полученную информацию на своём рабочем датападе. Нокаут вместе с членами медбэя ушёл изучать останки двух дезактивных корпусов. Правда, одного из заключённых - кажется, Саундвейва, - пришлось насильно оттаскивать от старины Космоса. Ржавый упрямо не хотел выпускать его из рук, и - как слышал Дрифт - охране пришлось воспользоваться дополнительным оружием, чтобы утихомирить горько воющего заключённого. Уиллджек копался в своём компьютере за соседним столом, расставив вокруг машины для анализов и обвесив всё вокруг своими личными информационными досками. Циклонуса тоже не было: он добрался только до половины осужденных, записывая их слова в мельчайших подробностях. Шлак… работы предстояло невероятно много.  
\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что вспомнил меха, который на тебя воздействовал? - поинтересовался Старскрим, замерев, наконец, перед заключённым. - И кто это был?  
\- Я не знаю, как его зовут, - честно признался бродяга. - Я помню только, что столкнулся с ним на Этере, когда мы с Вингом и остальными изучали обстановку. Я тогда ещё подумал, что он слишком крупный для местного населения… Даже я, будучи ботом средних размеров, сильно выделялся среди них. Этерианцы хоть и воины, но размерами они с Тэилгейта. И реально крупные особи встречались довольно редко.  
\- То есть ты его видел, но кто это, не знаешь? - уточнил сикер. - Понятно. А как он хоть выглядел? Фоторобот составить сможешь?  
\- Да, получилось нечто примерно такое, - Трепан перекинул на мерцающую доску полученное изображение. - У меня такое чувство, что я его знаю, но никак не могу вспомнить…  
С экрана на них смотрели пустые чёрные глазницы. Широкий оскал демонстрировал крупные выбеленные дентопластины, а шлем напоминал чем-то апгрейд для Сети, который устанавливали многие богатеи в своих домах, пытаясь поймать сигналы получше. Эдакий сканер с вытянутым датчиком.  
\- Я видел его только мельком, но не помню, чтобы у него была оптика, - добавил Дрифт. - Мы тогда быстро прошли, и я успел забыть о нём. А когда пришёл в себя посреди побоища, так и вовсе забил на него болт.  
\- Но…? - подтолкнул его к дальнейшему рассказу Старскрим.  
\- Когда я был в Тупике, кажется, я опять его видел. Он смотрел на нас из-за угла, из темноты, и постоянно что-то повторял. Шептал очень-очень тихо, на другом языке, но я шлем на отсечение даю, что он повторял те же слова, что и Тэилгейт! - воскликнул бродяга-наркоман. - Как будто это какая-то кодовая фраза! После которой у бота процессор слетает с катушек.  
\- У меня есть одно предположение, Старскрим. Оно немного необычное, но объясняет некоторые моменты, - вскинул шлем Трепан. - А что, если над ними - я имею в виду Дрифта и Тэилгейта - проводились операции по гипнозу?  
\- Разве их не должны были похитить и в течение долго времени вбивать что-то в шлема? - удивился следователь.  
\- Не обязательно, - ответил психолог. - Гипноз бывает разным, и всё зависит от уровня внушаемости бота. И кстати, раз уж мы об этом заговорили, я хочу отметить, что у Дрифта внушаемость низкая. Однако я на девяносто пять процентов уверен, что этот порог создан искусственно. Мне пришлось потратить гораздо больше сил на то, чтобы ввести его в трансовое состояние, чем выудить то, ради чего всё и затевалось.  
\- То есть ты подтверждаешь тот факт, что на осужденного Дрифта оказывалось психическое воздействие? - уточнил Старскрим. - Но зачем?  
\- Да, воздействие определённо было. Я уже подготовил соответствующие документы, подтверждающие это, - кивнул Трепан. - О причинах я могу пока только догадываться, но хочу озвучить ещё пару вещей. Во-первых, я склонен считать, что воздействие было неоднократным.  
\- Это и так понятно, разве нет? - удивился Уиллджек, высунувшись из-за своих записей. - Дрифт же и так сказал, что видел того бота пару раз.  
\- Дрифт долгое время употреблял наркотики, и если бы я теоретически мог бы поверить его словам, то суд признал бы их необоснованными как раз за счёт того, что парень мог банально быть не в себе. Но! - назидательно вскинул указательный палец психолог. - Меня поразила глубина гипноза. Такого эффекта действительно можно было бы добиться только в том случае, какой недавно описал Старскрим: утащить жертву в подвал и в течение долгого времени промывать ей процессор. Но Дрифта никто не похищал. Он лишь дважды видел одного и то же меха. Я бы предположил, что Дрифт обладает низким порогом внушаемости, то есть достаточно совсем простого воздействия, что сломить барьер самосознания и ввести бота в транс.  
\- Трепан, пожалуйста, короче. У нас и без того много работы, - фыркнул Старскрим. - Ближе к делу.  
\- В общем, - согласно кивнул тот, - гипноз бывает разным: можно создать якорь на прикосновение, на какое-либо действие или жест, либо...   
\- На кодовую фразу, - закончил за него Дрифт. - То, что он шептал. Это и подтолкнуло меня к убийству? То есть я действительно убил их всех? И на Этере, и в Дэд Энде?  
\- Я бы хотел кое-что проверить, прежде чем дать однозначный ответ, - честно ответил Трепан. - Есть кое-что, что меня беспокоит. Это не относится к нашему расследованию, но я смогу ответить на твой вопрос, если ты немного потерпишь. Мы с тобой должны провести дополнительный сеанс психотерапии и гипноза. После этого, думаю, я смогу объяснить тебе, что произошло в обоих случаях.  
Дрифт понуро кивнул, однако тут же снова заговорил.  
\- Кстати, меня посетила ещё одна мысль по поводу тех слов, - вскинулся бродяга. - Один из заключённых очень много читает, и когда мы с Рэтчетом и остальными ходили проводить медосмотры, он подсказал мне кое-что. Случайно вообще-то, но меня зацепило.  
Старскрим кивком дал понять, чтобы тот продолжал.  
\- Эта фраза… Всё вертится вокруг мечтаний, так? - уточнил Дрифт. - А что, если эти слова - in somnia - переводятся немного по-другому?  
\- У нас была версия с кошмарами, но это не совсем то, - отозвался Уиллджек. - Других диалектов я не нашёл.  
\- Потому что это мёртвый язык, - неожиданно широко улыбнулся Дрифт. - И близкое по смыслу слово - “сон”. Мы не мечтали и не жили в кошмарах. Мы спали. И поэтому не понимали, что делаем.  
\- Поэтому боты неосознанно повторяли эту самую кодовую фразу, - согласился с ним Трепан. - Когда Тэилгейт совершал преступление, он действительно был оффлайн. Поэтому его физические показатели зашкаливали, но психические оставались в патологической норме. И когда он пришёл в себя, то не помнил, чем занимался.  
\- Я тоже подумал об этом совсем недавно, - Дрифт даже поднялся, чувствуя, как зашкалвают эмоции. - На Этере мы устроили привал, а когда я очнулся, то всё уже было сделано.  
\- Во время оффлайна психические реакции и защитные механизмы немного ослабевают, поэтому воздействовать на них гораздо проще, - пояснил Трепан. - Дрифт мог видеть нашего незнакомца, а мог только думать, что видел его. Но если воздействие было, - а оно было! - то время оффлайна идеально подходит для закладывания программы действий.  
Старскрим устало опустился на скрипнувший табурет и утёр тыльной стороной ладони фейсплет. Шлак, как же его всё это достало! Сначала выгнали с Кибертрона, а теперь выяснилось, что ему предстояло поймать серийного убийцу. Вот ведь свезло так свезло… Хотя, может быть, это было именно то, что нужно! Квинтец, конечно.  
\- Хорошо, допустим, это объясняет инцидент на Этере. Но на Спейсгарде нет неучтённых лиц. Как объяснить эпизод с Тэилгейтом? - поинтересовался сикер. - Кто воздействовал на него здесь?  
\- У меня нет прямого ответа, сат, - Трепан передвинул очки с носового конуса на лоб, - но на вашем месте я бы внимательнее присмотрелся к местному штатному психологу. Я не был знаком с Фройдом лично, но в кругах психологов, психиатров и психотерапевтов у него очень неоднозначная репутация. Чего только стоил скандал несколько лет назад, когда кибертронское сообщество едва не лишило его лицензии из-за исследований психопатологических реакций, которые Фройд проводил на живых меха. Эти исследования посчитали не этичными, и Фройд был вынужден свернуть их. Он блестящий специалист с хорошей практической подготовкой, и я ни капли не принижаю его достоинств, но…   
\- Стоит быть осторожнее, - стравил пар сикер. - Мы не знаем, точно ли это он. И если да, то какая связь между ним и этим… незнакомцем, - следователь бросил взгляд на фоторобот, - я перерыл все свои архивы памяти, но так и не нашёл его.  
Дрифт вовремя прикусил глоссу: шлак, если бы только командир Пакс разрешил переговорить ему с пятым Отступником… Может быть, Ранг знает что-то? Ведь именно он подтолкнул бродягу к мысли, что меха во время совершения преступления спали. Может быть, этот странный и внешне совершенно безобидный бот что-нибудь ещё подсказал бы ему? Хм, этот вопрос лучше обговорить сначала с Рэтчетом, а потом с Фикситом. И уже только потом с самим командиром. Старскрим долго молчал. Но стоило ему открыть рот и собраться с духом, чтобы задать очередной вопрос, как по всему Спейсгарду разнёсся голос командира Пакса.  
\- Внимание, внимание! С вами говорит командир Орион Пакс, - раздалось из динамиков. - В свете последних событий на корабле объявляется чрезвычайная ситуация. Временно приостанавливаются все работы. Осужденным приказано разойтись по камерам. Всем без исключения. Сотрудники возвращаются на посты. Офицерам срочно явиться в зал собраний.  
\- Ничего себе, - ошарашенно выдохнул Уиллджек. - Вот так новости… Это из-за убийств?  
\- Думаю, не только, - поёжился сикер. - Что-то назревает. Что-то очень нехорошее.  
\- Группа быстрого реагирования также должна явиться в зал собраний, - продолжил вещать командир Пакс. - Просьба сохранять спокойствие. Это временные меры. Как только администрация разберётся с возникшими вопросами, всё вернётся к привычному ритму жизни. Повторяю…  
\- Эй, Дрифт! - в комнату, выделенную для работы ГБР, вошёл Дирдж. - Давай, пошли. Командир велел развести осужденных по камерам.  
\- А разве не в медбэй? - удивился бродяга. - До свидания, - вежливо попрощался он с остальными. - Дирдж, что происходит?  
\- Без понятия, - летун пропустил его вперёд и быстро повёл в противоположную от медбэя сторону. - Велено рассадить всех по камерам. Ты хоть раз был в той, где вообще-то должен сидеть?  
Дрифт смутился и отрицательно покачал шлемом: а ведь и правда, он всё своё время проводил в медбэе. Ну, правда, была одна вылазка в карцер, но это всё равно не то!  
\- Дирдж! - окликнули охранника со стороны.  
\- Ты должен быть на втором корпусе, - сурово вытянулся летун. - Рэтчет, сейчас не время.  
\- Да налить, - фыркнул медик. - Не знаю, что там происходит, но у меня есть к тебе просьба.  
\- Не сейчас, Рэтчет, - прищурился тот. - Сейчас вот вообще не время.  
\- Просто посади нас вместе, и всё, - выпалил Рэтчет. - В пятом блоке. В одну камеру. Обещаю, мы не переубиваем друг друга. Хватит с нас дезактивов.  
\- Запрещено, Рэтчет. Каждый должен быть на своём месте, - не согласился с ним Дирдж. - Убирайся к себе. Не то будешь ночевать в карцере.  
\- То есть Сверву можно остаться у Персептора, а мне у Дрифта нельзя? Интересно, это за какие такие заслуги? - прошипел медик. - Потому что Перси тебе дурь хорошую толкает? А то, что я не сдал тебя, когда ты позволял другим заключённым насиловать Джаза, это не считается? Лицемерный ублюдок.  
\- Не зарывайся! - шикнул на него летун. - Ты слишком много болтаешь, Рэтчет. Это тебя погубит.  
\- Как видишь, пока жив, - нахально ухмыльнулся медбот. - Ну так что, договоримся по-хорошему или как обычно?  
Дирдж раздражённо отмахнулся от него и быстро пересёк коридор. Дрифт семенил за ним, размышляя над тем, что ему никогда не стать таким же, как Рэтчет. Мудрым, знающим, когда и на что надавить, умеющим преподать всё так, как того требовала ситуация. Дрифт ему немного даже завидовал.  
\- Я выпущу тебя, когда всё утрясётся, - Дирдж наклонился к медику. - Сиди тихо и помалкивай. Не то переедешь жить в соседнюю камеру на совсем.  
\- Принято, сэр, - нарочито издевательски ухмыльнулся медик. - Пошли, - бросил он уже Дрифту.  
Бродяга юркнул в узкую камеру пятого корпуса и до самого конца напряжённо молчал, пока вокруг не наступила гробовая тишина. Из-за стальных решёток и силового поля, заглушающего абсолютно все звуки окружающего мира, ему начало казаться, что он снова остался наедине со своими личными кошмарами. Минимальное скромное убранство камеры ничуть не облегчало общего состояния.  
\- Как ты? - Рэтчет усадил его на платформу и сам опустился рядом. - Что случилось?  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами бродяга-наркоман. - Я был у того следака, рассказывал ему о том, что вспомнил, а потом командир Пакс сделал объявление по громкой связи, и всё… Меня тут же увели.  
\- Ты что-нибудь вспомнил? - медик бросил быстрый взгляд на пустой коридор: камеры в пятом блоке располагались не друг напротив друга, как везде, а в шахматном порядке, чтобы заключённые не могли даже жестами переговариваться друг с другом.  
И сейчас, думалось Рэтчету, это было как нельзя кстати. Конечно, потом ему ввалят за нарушение режима, возможно, опять посадят в карцер, но перед неизвестной надвигающейся угрозой медботу хотелось побыть ещё немного наедине с тем, к кому лежала Искра.  
\- Ничего особо конкретного, но дело сдвинулось с мёртвой точки, - бродяга слабо улыбнулся. - Трепан сказал, что проведёт дополнительное исследование и потом сможет объяснить мне, что на самом деле стряслось на Этере и в Дэд Энде. Точно ли я убил всех тех меха либо же было что-то ещё. Но нужно время. И кстати, я хотел кое-что у тебя спросить.  
\- Что? - Рэтчет слабо распустил поля, окутывая ими партнёра, и Дрифт неожиданно отзывчиво прильнул к его плечу, притираясь поближе.  
\- Насчёт Ранга… Как думаешь, командир разрешит с ним переговорить ещё раз? - поинтересовался он. - Да-да, об Отступниках здесь ни слова, я знаю, - поспешил он добавить шёпотом, - но мне кажется, что именно этот мог бы помочь.  
\- Сомневаюсь, - честно ответил медик, - по идее, ты вообще не должен был знать о них, но Пакс по каким-то причинам решил, что нужно.  
\- Ранг знает Фройда! - разнежившийся было Дрифт вдруг резко вскочил и принялся нарезать круги по камере. - Шлак, как я об этом не подумал… Они же знакомы!  
\- Ну… допустим. И что с того? - недовольно фыркнул Рэтчет: ему было тепло, хорошо и уютно рядом с бродягой, но тот сейчас будто бы не замечал особо сентиментального настроения старого друга.  
\- Трепан тоже его знает. И он рассказывал, что у Фройда в психологическом обществе неоднозначная репутация. Он проводил какие-то жутко неэтичные эксперименты, из-за чего его едва не лишили лицензии, и ему пришлось прекратить исследования, - наркоман заюлил по узкой камере. Он либо переступал через ноги Рэтчета, либо тот иногда подбирал их, не в силах выбрать наиболее подходящую позу, пока Дрифт сбивчиво тараторил рядом. - Понимаешь, когда я был на Этере, я случайно столкнулся с одним меха. И я на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что видел его же в Дэд Энде. Он что-то говорил… Произносил какую-то кодовую фразу, из-за чего я и слетел с катушек. Трепан сказал, что у меня низкий порог внушаемости, но создан он искусственно. Так, словно я уже неоднократно раньше подвергался подобным воздействиям.  
Рэтчет молча кивнул. Он стремительно терял нить разговора, но Дрифт выглядел так, словно ему вовсе не обязательно было отвечать. Он рассуждал вслух с самим собой, и медик решил довериться внезапному порыву вдохновения.  
\- Если бы я только знал, кто тот мех… - бормотал себе под носовой конус бродяга. - Если бы я только знал, картинка бы сложилась. Я помню его смутно, но нам с Трепаном удалось даже набросать фоторобот. Если бы, гм, наш друг увидел его, может, он бы узнал его, как думаешь? Неужели расследование преступления не послужит достаточным основанием для единичного нарушения правил?  
Рэтчет снова промолчал, а через несколько томительных кликов поднял шлем, осознав, что конкретно сейчас Дрифт обращался всё-таки именно к нему.  
\- Прости? - переспросил он. - Я задумался. Ты так много всего сказал, что я немного запутался.  
\- Я говорю, может ли командир Пакс разрешить показать нашему общему другу фоторобот? - терпеливо повторил Дрифт осенившую его мысль. - А вдруг он бы узнал его? ГБР не обязательно спускаться вниз и разговаривать с ним лично, но если бы охрана просто передала записку либо его слова… А вдруг это помогло бы? - с надеждой подступил он к медику.  
\- Звучит неплохо, но как ты объяснишь этому чокнутому следователю, откуда у тебя информация, если ты с самого начала утверждал, что не знаешь этого меха? - поинтересовался Рэтчет. - Сказать по правде, я не знаю, стоит ли ввязываться в расследование настолько глубоко. В конце концов, зачем тогда здесь ГБР, если преступление по факту едва ли не сами осужденные расследуют?  
\- Это опасно, я знаю, Рэтч, - Дрифт вернулся на платформу и подсел близко-близко к медику, - но это почти личное. Я… Я не могу отступиться. Не тогда, когда я настолько близок к разгадке.  
\- Как бы эта разгадка тебя не угробила, - мрачно изрёк медик. - Ты уверен, что оно того стоит? Мы могли бы… - он замолк, а через клик резко отвернулся. - Шлак, забудь. Глупости всё это.  
\- Постой-постой, могли бы что? - удивился Дрифт. - Рэтчет? - он мягко сжал чужой плечевой блок. - Что мы могли?  
\- Ох, шлак, да отсидеть и выйти. И начать новую жизнь, - смущённо, в привычной грубоватой манере выпалил медик. - Вместе. Но я не знаю, получится ли, если сейчас ты ввяжешься во всё это. Да-да, я эгоист, но может иногда нужно оставлять прошлое в прошлом?  
\- Рэтчет…  
\- Дослушай! - одёрнул его медбот. - Я никогда не верил в судьбу, удачу и прочие мифические изыски больных разумов других меха, но когда я увидел тебя здесь, то понял: мне дали ещё один шанс. Не знаю, на то воля Праймаса или это простое совпадение, но раз так получилось, почему бы не попробовать ещё?  
Дрифт выглядел немного сбитым с толком и крепко задумавшимся. Он слегка тревожно покусывал губы, отведя взгляд и борясь с самим собой где-то внутри. Наконец, угловатый корпус в полумраке дёрнулся, и мех поднял озадаченную оптику на старого друга.  
\- Я никогда не думал об этом, - честно признался он. - И знаешь, а ты прав…  
Рэтчет чуть не поперхнулся антифризом. Ему почему-то казалось, что Дрифт начнёт сейчас отстаивать свои права и убеждать медика в том, что ему жизненно необходимо разобраться во всём окончательно. В глубине Искры Рэтчет боялся, что бродягу-наркомана настолько увлечёт этот поиск правды, что он уже никогда не сможет остановиться. До тех пор, пока та самая правда не разрушит его вплоть до базовой прошивки, превратив в глупого неопытного спарка… Разбитый и поломанный разум Дэдлока, докопавшийся до истины, которая наверняка была ужасной, банально не справится с нагрузкой. Сработают психические механизмы защиты, и резкий откат назад вернёт Дрифта в то время, когда мир казался чистым, добрым и безопасным.  
\- Я прав? - удивился медик.  
\- Вообще-то да, - Дрифт понуро опустил шлем. - Всё это… Оно важно. Но ты важнее. А я забыл об этом. Снова. Прости меня.  
\- Дрифт, - Рэтчет мягко приподнял его фейсплет за подбородок и повернул к себе, - мне достаточно того, что ты осознаёшь это. Я… Я рад, что смог достучаться до тебя. Клянусь, я уйду вслед за тобой, если с тобой что-то случится. Говорил же уже, что просто не переживу всех этих скачек ещё раз.  
\- Дурак что ли? - вскочил бродяга. - Больше никогда не говори так!  
Ответить медбот не успел. Его неожиданно сильно завалили на платформу и следом же забрались сверху. Дрифт гневно, как в старые добрые времена, сверкал оптикой. Медик только и смог, что сглотнуть подступивший к горловому шлюзу антифриз, когда второй осужденный наклонился и вовлёк его в жаркий поцелуй.  
Дрифт припал к шершавым губам давнего знакомого, сминая их, выцеловывая каждый миллиметр и всеми возможными способами показывая, насколько Рэтчет был для него важен. Бродяга сам не заметил, как принялся оглаживать давно не полированный корпус ладонями, стравливая неравномерные искры статики и наслаждаясь каждым повышенно-возбуждённым хрипом вентиляции. Медбот раскинулся под ним, обхватил ногами, притягивая к себе, и отвечал на любую ласку в свой адрес.  
\- Я никогда не покину тебя, Рэтчет, уже нет, - зашептал бродяга. - Я люблю тебя, ржавый ты болт, всего тебя. От кончиков локаторов на шлеме до супинаторов. Просто потому, что ты есть. Грубый, ворчливый, такой талантливый и самый чудесный на свете… Рэтч…  
Медик слегка ошарашенно всхлипнул, когда распахнувшаяся приёмная система с кликовой заминкой пропустила в себя готовую джамперную скрутку. Он давно, очень давно был принимающим, и много лет неиспользуемые порты, казалось, обжигало как в самый первый раз.  
\- Как нулёвка, да? - глухо рассмеялся он в чужие губы, смакуя каждый новый поцелуй. Капли смазки, выкатывающиеся из навершия опорного стержня джампера, облегчали процесс подключения, но первые укусы тока всё равно ощущались слегка болезненно.  
Дрифт слабо рассмеялся, разматывая скрутку проводов. Штекеры впивались во все разъёмы, оказывающиеся в досягаемости.  
\- Дай инфокабель, - прошелестел бывший военный, - я хочу показать тебе кое-что.  
Медик закинул ноги чуть выше на тазовую секцию бродяги, позволяя тому вогнать джампер в него по самое основание. Из-под аудиосенсора на боку шлема Рэтчет негнущимися пальцами выудил длинный кабель и протянул его меху, навалившемуся на него сверху. Дрифт попытки с третьей попал в разъём на шлеме и у себя и, удобно устроившись на медике, прошелестел:  
\- Опусти защиту.  
Ответом ему послужила на клик ярко-ярко вспыхнувшая оптика медбота, когда он послушно понизил уровень защиты, и ему прямиком в процессор полилось всё, что бродяга копил в себе годами.  
И если сначала там был целый сумбур из всего и сразу, то довольно быстро Дрифт приспособился и принялся скидывать ему собственные мысли, переживания, а где-то даже фантазии, пестрящие обожанием и почти слепой любовью к медику. Даже слияние Искр, которое случилось у них во время первого коннекта, не казалось чем-то настолько интимным. Дрифт был готов вывернуться наизнанку, только бы Рэтчет остался с ним, был рядом и любил так же, сильно как наркоман его самого. Преданность, как будто бы вбитая в его прошивку с самого рождения, восхищала и ужасала одновременно.  
Рэтчет только и мог, что с трудом фильтровать поступающую информацию. Да и то, чем сильнее вжимался в него Дрифт, чем яростнее скользило по их корпусам разрастающееся напряжение, тем быстрее слабели преграды, возводимые между ними в течение многих лет. Медбот уже не контролировал себя, когда створки честплейта распахнулись во второй раз, и меха как по щелчку пальцев утонули в ярком сиянии, смывающим огрехи прошлого. Жар, смешанный с лютым холодом, сноп звёзд на внутреннем экране - всё это стремительно вынесло их обоих к черте ребута. Дрифт, кажется, прокусил в порыве страсти тонкий металл губ партнёра и обессиленно рухнул сверху на него, стремительно проваливаясь в оффлайн на распалённом под ним корпусе…


	12. XI.

В себя Дрифт пришёл довольно скоро. Он осторожно отсоединил до сих пор приятно саднящие штекеры и мягко выудил сложившуюся скрутку обратно. Рэтчет сквозь оффлайн что-то пробормотал и ещё крепче обнял партнёра, притираясь к нему поближе. Бродяга не удержался и в порыве нежности запечатлел на заманчиво поблёскивающих в полумраке губах смазанный поцелуй.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Рэтч, - прошелестел он, - всегда любил. Только понял это не сразу.  
Правда ли гласили легенды, что Праймас при создании своих детищ делил одну Искру на двоих? И если бот находил кого-то, кто становился его половинкой почти в буквальном смысле, то это означало только одно: Искра воссоединилась. Бродяга не знал, но старая бетская сказка - одна из немногих, которые он помнил и рассказывал маленьким меха в Дэд Энде, - сама по себе всплыла в процессоре.  
\- Осужденный Дрифт, - голос неприятно резанул аудиодатчики, и мех вскочил, обернулся на силовое поле, - пройдите в кабинет психолога.  
Бродяга удивлённо воззрился на Дирджа, зависшего по ту сторону. Он одарил отдыхающего медика неприязненным взглядом, но больше ничего не сказал. Дрифт захлопнул броню, кое-как оттёр ладонями потёки смазки и, слегка прихрамывая из-за отдыха в неудобной позе, побрёл к выходу. Рэтчет так и не проснулся.  
Дирдж казался откровенно подавленным. Он даже ничего не сказал, когда Дрифт случайно запнулся о собственные ноги и едва не налетел на него. Только молча подхватил, поставил обратно и жестом указал на двери в кабинет психолога.  
\- Дирдж, в чём дело? - не удержался и поинтересовался бродяга. - Что с тобой? И почему на корабле так тихо? Что-то случилось?  
\- Всё в порядке, - голос выводного надломился и тут нервно отвернулся, - иди. Фройд тебя ждёт.  
Не будь Дрифт осужденным, он бы схватился за широкую ладонь летуна и потребовал от того ответа. Но такое поведение ему с лёгкостью припишут как нападение на сотрудника, а это только усугубит и без того хлипкую ситуацию.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился он, - надеюсь, всё действительно в порядке.  
Фройд ждал его внутри. Но он не сидел, как обычно, за столом, а стоял у стеллажа с закрытыми панелями, где хранились личные карточки всех заключённых. Стоило боту перешагнуть порог, как двери закрылись. В повисшей тишине очень громко щёлкнул замок.  
\- Присаживайтесь, Дрифт, у меня к вам есть очень серьёзный разговор, - Фройд резко обернулся. - В свете всплывших обстоятельств, мне бы хотелось разобраться во всём окончательно, прежде чем вы поспешите и наделаете лишних выводов.  
\- О чём вы? - напрягся Дрифт, но сел. От доброжелательности (пусть даже временами наигранной) Фройда не осталось ни следа. - Я ничего не делал.  
\- Пока что, - осадил его психолог. - До меня дошла информация, что в данный момент вы работаете вместе с Трепаном - штатным психологом прибывшей сюда группы быстрого реагирования. Якобы вы, Дрифт, помогаете им расследовать преступления. В частности, убийство Хаффера и ещё двоих.  
\- Ещё двоих? - ужаснулся Дрифт. - Не может быть! Когда? Что случилось?  
\- Ох, а вы не знали? - Фройд резко обернулся и смерил его нечитаемым взглядом. - Да, погибли ещё двое. Блэрр, юный бот, что частенько развозил и раздавал баланду, и Космос - у него случился нервый срыв, в результате которого пострадало несколько ботов, а сам Космос… к сожалению, трагически погиб. Его Искра не выдержала резкого скачка энергии и схлопнулась.  
Дрифт серел на месте. Да ладно? Серьёзно? Космос? Если с Блэрром бродяга был знаком лишь мимолётно, то вот с Космосом успел пообщаться немного ближе. Почти милый мех, который постоянно извинялся за причинённые неудобства, но при этом знал всё и о всех, погиб? Не может быть!  
\- Это невозможно, - скоропостижно выпалил бродяга-наркоман. - Не может быть… Тэилгейт же… шлак, его же ещё не выписали!  
\- Полагаю, дело не только в Тэилгейте, Дрифт. Вам удалось добиться успехов с сатом Трепаном? Вы что-нибудь выяснили? - Фройд шагнул к нему, опасно сузив оптику. - Командир Пакс поручил мне поговорить с вами, чтобы выяснить, как далеко вы зашли. Он считает, что ГБР… проявляет излишний интерес к работе колонии, и вы можете знать вещи, о которых им лучше не говорить.  
Дрифт невольно подался назад: о чём это лучше не говорить ГБР?  
\- Я не понимаю вас, - честно признался он, - что вы имеете в виду, сат Фройд? Да, я помогаю ГБР, но только потому, что стал свидетелем бойни во время инцидента с Тэилгейтом. Я раз за разом рассказываю о том, что тогда случилось, а Трепан помогает мне вспоминать детали, которые я, будучи в шоке, мог упустить. И всё. Командир дал добро на нашу совместную работу.  
\- И поэтому следователь Старскрим запросил с Кибертрона моё личное дело? - прошипел психолог. - По вашей, между прочим, наводке. И мне бы хотелось узнать и разъяснить любые тонкости, если это поможет вам перестать меня оговаривать.  
\- Я не оговаривал вас! - воскликнул Дрифт. - Клянусь! Да, вы немного напугали меня, когда я только приехал сюда, но не более того. Другие ребята неплохо о вас отзываются, и у меня не было никаких причин как-то вас беспокоить.  
Фройд устало стравил пар и ненадолго пригасил оптику, после чего сел напротив.  
\- Возможно, наше с вами знакомство вышло немного скомканным, - изрёк он, наконец. - Примите мои извинения, я совершенно не хотел вас пугать. До Спейсгарда я действительно работал на Кибертроне в одном из научно-исследовательских центров. Не знаю, может быть, вы слышали, но был много лет назад период, когда простые меха вдруг начинали сходить с ума и причинять вред окружающих им ботам. Я тогда только начинал свою карьеру и решил, что исследования психопатологических реакций принесут мне известность и славу, а мои труды позволят обратить эффект вспять. К сожалению, несколько меха погибли, и мне пришлось отказаться от дальнейшего изучения запланированной темы.  
Дрифт с недоверием косился на психолога. С чего вдруг тот решил ему рассказать о своей жизни? Что такого он услышал или увидел, что подтолкнуло его к более откровенному разговору?  
\- Я никогда не желал окружающим плохого, - продолжил Фройд. - И я не понимаю, почему вы решили, что я способен причинить кому-то вред.  
\- А почему вы решили, что я так решил? - скупо поинтересовался Дрифт. - Я никому ничего про вас не говорил. И я не знал, о том, что… ну, случилось с вами.  
\- Поэтому вы подтолкнули следователя к моему допросу и изучению моего дела, где большим красным шрифтом написано о том, что едва не погубило мою карьеру? - прищурился Фройд. - Из-за незнания? Боюсь, Дрифт, я не могу вам поверить… Вы ведь знаете, что вся колония прослушивается и просматривается. Как вы объясните это?  
На стол лёг небольшой терминал. Психолог активировал экран и запустил аудиозапись, на которой Дрифт своей собственной глоссой говорил: “Фройд опасен! Уверен, это он сделал что-то с Тэилгейтом. Проверьте его, клянусь, он опасен!”. А голос Старскрима ответил: “Принято. Перепроверить заново контакты и осужденных, и сотрудников. Я добьюсь разрешения у командира Пакса. Мы должны знать досконально, кто и чем занимался в момент совершения преступления...”. Дрифт от неожиданности вскочил на ноги.  
\- Я не говорил этого, - выдохнул он с хрипом вентиляции. - Сат Фройд, клянусь, это какая-то ошибка.  
\- Боюсь, вы не сможете доказать командиру Паксу, что это не ваши слова, - жёстко припечатал тот. - Я уже проанализировал запись и могу предоставить доказательства относительно того, что голос принадлежит именно вам, Дрифт. Как вы объясните свои слова? Что сподвигло вас к тому, чтобы очернить меня в глазах окружающих? Признаюсь честно, - на клик Фройд замолчал, - вы, пожалуй, единственный, кому удалось зайти так далеко в попытке дотянуться до меня. И эти ваши слишком частые сеансы психотерапии с сатом Трепаном… Полагаю, мне придётся поднять вопрос с командиром Паксом относительно того, чтобы прекратить эту бессмысленную болтовню. Сат Трепан лишь запутал вас ещё сильнее, и вы уже не в силах разобраться, где правда, а где ложь. Вы запутались, Дрифт, но я могу вам помочь. Только позвольте мне это сделать…  
\- Тогда перестаньте лгать! - вскочил бродяга. Его всего трясло, а фальшивая аудиозапись только подливала масла в огонь. - Вы единственный, кто могли запрограммировать на что-то Тэилгейта, потому что только вы знаете, как это делается.  
Слова слетали с глоссы быстрее, чем наркоман успевал их обдумывать. Ещё идя сюда, бот думал о том, что стоит быть осторожнее. Что нужно тщательно взвешивать каждую мысль и отдавать полный отчёт своим словам. Но Фройд - этот мерзавец вывел его из хрупкого душевного равновесия. Спровоцировал откровенной ложью, и Дрифт спалил самого себя, вскочив на ноги и выкрикнув одно из многих обвинений. Однако этого оказалось достаточно.  
\- То есть всё дело только в этом? - прищурился психолог. - В моих специфических знаниях? И на основании этого вы решили, что я причастен к трагедии, накрывшей Спейсгард? Простите, но в таком случае я бы не поверил вам ни на йоту, зная, как долго вы, Дрифт, потребяли наркотики. Мало ли, что вам привиделось… Вас неоднократно накрывала ломка, причём здесь, на Спейсгарде, так что опираться на слова бота, который сам не знает, чем занимался во время совершения преступления, как минимум, глупо, - жёстко осадил меха Фройд. - Драма, которая преследовала вас ещё с Этеры, оставила на вашей психике серьёзный отпечаток. Пожалуй, мне стоит поговорить с командиром Паксом ещё раз… Можете ли вы оставаться в медбэе и точно ли пребывание там оптимально скажется на вашем психическом здоровье.  
\- Вы не можете! - Дрифт шагнул было к нему, но тут же отступил, опасаясь за собственную безопасность. - Вы не можете, - повторил он. - Вы же и настаивали на том, чтобы я там остался…  
\- Как настаивал, так и передумаю, - холодно процедил сквозь маску на губах Фройд. - И вы, Дрифт, мне не указ. Вас никто не послушает, так что будьте любезны: забудьте о походах к Трепану, забудьте обо всём шлаке, которые здесь творится, возвращайтесь к себе и наслаждайтесь долгим сроком лишения свободы. Тем более, что вам удалось сблизиться кое с кем. Поверьте, так будет лучше. Оставьте расследование профессионалам!  
\- Почему вы так не хотите, чтобы я помогал сату Старскриму? - спросил Дрифт. - Что в этом такого? Что плохого в том, чтобы поймать преступ… - он осёкся и отступил. Зацепился супинатором за стул и чуть не упал. - Постойте…  
\- Я хотел предупредить вас, Дрифт, - Фройд поднялся и вышел из-за стола. - Я намекал, давал понять почти прямым текстом, чтобы вы не лезли в это дело. Но вы меня не услышали. Боюсь, я вынужден перейти к другим методам работы.  
\- Вы меня убьёте? - Дрифт тут же глухо выругался: опять он говорит быстрее, чем думает, кретин ржавый. - Сат Фройд… не надо.  
\- Убийство - крайняя степень, - мягко отозвался психолог. - Признаться честно, мне не хочется запускать протокол “Откат”, поскольку весь мой многолетний эксперимент сорвётся… Но если вы выдадите меня сейчас, я уже никогда не смогу заниматься своими исследованиями.  
\- Что вы собираетесь сделать со мной? - попятился бродяга. - Сат, пожалуйста… клянусь, я до конца своего срока буду сидеть в камере и молчать!  
\- Дрифт, вы и так будете сидеть и молчать, - если бы Фройд мог улыбаться, он совершенно точно сейчас бы усмехнулся, - потому что после “Отката” мои пациенты ни на что больше не способны. Идите ко мне, дорогой друг. Как говорится, _увидимся во сне_.


	13. Эпилог.

Раздражающий писк аппаратуры ввинчивался в сознание уже третий джоор. Гробовая тишина вокруг прерывалась равномерным пиканьем, каждое из которых всё громче и громче вдалбливалось в истерзанный разум. Дрифту казалось, что он плывёт, но вместо шторма вокруг мирно плескалось ласковое масляное море. Над головой мерцало яркое солнце, а шелест волн с каждым кликом разрезал шлаков противный писк. Дрифт поморщился и пробормотал что-то невразумительное о том, что нужно вырубить масляной таймер, иначе…  
… иначе что?  
Дрифт задумался: мысли ворочались лениво и откровенно нехотя. Сквозь раздражающий писк, кажется, пробивалось что-то ещё, но бродяге не удавалось идентифицировать это нечто. Он просто плыл, раскинув манипуляторы и наслаждаясь удивительной безмятежностью, давным-давно не согревающей его Искру.  
Бот зачерпнул ладонью масло и поднял её кверху, наслаждаясь тем, как ярко переливается оно сквозь пальцы. На светлых каплях мелькнул какой-то странный блик, и Дрифт сощурил оптику, всматриваясь: нет, ему не показалось. Но это не были блики, скорее… Какие-то смутно знакомые сцены, которые он, казалось, давным-давно позабыл. Бродяга-наркоман опустил манипулятор и, чуть погодя, перевернулся на брюшные пластины, немного забарахтался, чтобы не уйти камнем вниз.  
Он попытался всмотреться в едва подёрнутую рябью гладь, как вдруг понял, что ему нечего бояться. Всё это уже было, а он просто забыл. Не будет ничего страшного, если он погасит оптику и позволит маслу залить себя по самые кончики локаторов на шлеме. Он лишь немного опуститься вниз, чтобы вспомнить, зачем он вообще сюда пришёл, и всё. А потом всплывёт, проснётся и вернётся к Рэтчету. К Рэтчету, который наверняка его ждал… Искру обвило нечто очень мягкое и тёплое. Дрифт чуть улыбнулся и бесстрашно ухнул вниз - в самый эпицентр своих воспоминаний…

Рэтчет чуть с катушек не съехал, пока ждал, когда Фиксит разрешит ему увидеться с бродягой. Мало того, что когда он очнулся, то Дрифта не было рядом - он просто исчез! - так ещё и через несколько джооров некоторую часть осужденных собрали в центральном холле нулевого корпуса, где работал весь штаб, и командир Пакс прилюдно объявил о ситуации, сложившейся на корабле: Сенат издал приказ, согласно которому Спейсгард подлежал уничтожению вместе со всеми заключёнными, которые там находились.  
\- Не лей нам отработку в аудиосенсоры! - громко проорал Локдаун.  
Королей рассадили по разным точкам, окружили охраной с оружием наготове, и следом созвали каждую основную ячейку корпуса. Пришли и Гладиаторы, и Ржавые, и Ювелиры, и Агенты, и даже Неисправные. Скайфайер велел прихватить с собой весь медбэй, поэтому со второго корпуса народа оказалось немного больше. Правда, Октан показал Рэтчету кулак, когда нашёл его в камере Дрифта.  
\- Угомонись, твой оплавок у Фройда, - бросил он, - он тоже будет на собрании. Во всяком случае, должен быть.  
Рэтчет только кивнул, потому что когда командир открыл рот и сказал, зачем он их всех собрал, Спейсгард погрузился в мертвецкую тишину.  
\- В смысле, нас хотят убить?! - воскликнул ошеломлённый Пайпс. - Но за что? Мы же… мы просто отбываем здесь наказание!  
\- Сенат считает, что заключённых слишком много, и если колонию расформируют, то девать вас всех банально некуда, - ответил Орион Пакс. - У нас чуть меньше двух суток на сборы, и мы должны придумать, что делать дальше.  
\- Почему ты вообще рассказываешь нам всё это? - прокряхтел Кап. - Тебе-то какая разница, что с нами будет?  
Толпа загалдела, но в помещение ворвался следователь Старскрим вместе со своей группировкой, и те притихли, гневно фоня откровенным подозрением.  
\- Я всё ещё жду ответа на вопрос, - снова подал голос Король пятого корпуса. - Какая тебе выгода? Что мы должны сделать? Упасть на колени и начать умолять пощадить? Шлака с два, чтоб шаркотикон тебя погрыз!  
\- Да! - неожиданно синхронно поддержали его Неисправные.  
\- Цыц! - рявкнул на них Мисфайер, и интерботы против воли недовольно сжались, затихая. - Вашего мнения пока никто не спрашивал.  
\- Допустим, нам придётся вымаливать прощение, но на что рассчитывает Сенат? Что мы тут перебьём друг друга, а выживших можно будет загасить? - поднялся Скидс. - Кэп, при всём моём к вам уважении, я тоже не понимаю мотивов сенаторов. Зачем им это?  
\- Спейсгард - тюрьма. Крепкая, надёжная, отсюда невозможно сбежать, - поддержал его Инферно.  
\- Мы пытались! - хором выкрикнули братья-Ламбо. - Не вышло.  
\- Я догадываюсь, зачем это Сенату, - негромко изрёк Скайфайер. Стоило ему открыть рот, как все остальные тут же заткнулись. - Примерно то же самое произошло и с Институтом, где я работал до тюрьмы. Как только эксперименты начали выходить из-под контроля, а учёные стали слишком много знать, от них просто избавились: изъяли все наработки, засекретили, а нас либо поубивали, либо сплавили куда подальше… Думаю, тут они сработают по этому же принципу.  
Орион Пакс не знал, стоило ли им говорить о покушениях на Нову Прайма, но потом вспомнил, что телевидение здесь было, и меха наверняка видели об этом в новостных каналах.  
\- Сенат считает, что кто-то отсюда руководил нападениями на командующего армией - на Нову Прайма, - громко произнёс он, призывая всех к тишине. - Я заверил сенаторов в том, что это невозможно. И я знаю, что это действительно так, - тягач обвёл каждого из королей самым тяжёлым взглядом, на какой только был способен. - Предполагаю, что это всего лишь предлог. Сенат боится, что Спейсгард станет помехой на пути к достижению их целей.  
\- Какой помехой? - скривился Спрингер. - Мы же тут все взаперти. Что за чушь?  
\- Командир, спецотряд Е на подходе! - в зал стремительно вошёл Рамджет. - Следом идут отряды D и C!  
\- Отлично, - кивнул ему Пакс. - Топспин, Крушители, расчистить пространство!  
Королей безапелляционно подвинули: молчаливыми мрачными жестами дали понять, что середину холла лучше освободить. Рэтчет в мгновение ока вытянулся рядом со Скайфайером, привалившимся к стене, и одарил задумчивым взглядом каждого из лидеров тюремных корпусов.  
\- Теперь-то что? - раздражённо стравил пар стоявший неподалёку Локдаун. - Очередное шоу, призванное убедить нас в правоте нашего командира?  
Рэтчет подавил язвительный комментарий: он не знал, кто именно придёт к ним, но стоило ему увидеть, как несколько элитгардов стремительно прошли вперёд и пультами дистанционного управления активировали несколько гидрантов, как всё встало на свои места. Признаться честно, медик не думал, что командир решится на такое…  
\- Меня последний раз так только на суде встречали! - восторженно прошелестел Гетэвей. - Ребят, клянусь, я в смятении. Нельзя же так сразу бросать в гущу событий!  
Первого из Отступников недвусмысленно подтолкнули к одному из пяти гидрантов. Тот замер, с интересом вертя шлемом и рассматривая новые, незнакомые ему фейсплеты.  
\- Это ещё кто? - удивился Ноузкон, немного подавшись вперёд. - Я не видел его здесь.  
\- Без понятия… - задумчиво отозвался Спрингер.  
Кап молча всматривался в постоянно ёрзающего и переступающего с ноги на ногу отступника.  
\- Командир, отряд D! - отрапортовал Рамджет.  
Гидранты как по команде вытянулись ещё немного ввысь: на их крышках предостерегающе замигали ярко-красные лампочки. Спасибо, что без чокнутого воя сирены.  
\- Нишлака у вас тут! - в холл едва ли не вприпрыжку ввалился второй незнакомец. - Эй, командир! А чего ты не говорил, что тут много меха? Мы бы та-а-ак могли затусить! Йу-ху!  
Рэтчет стальной силой воли подавил в себе желание сползти по стенке. Особенно когда Хот Род крутанулся на носках супинаторов на триста шестьдесят градусов и внезапно выцепил его взглядом из толпы.  
\- Эй, Рэтч! Привет, как дела! А где твой дружок? Он что, не пришёл на сборище самых крутых и пафосных лиц этого корабля? - излишне громко завопил чересчур яркий, почти экстравагантный мех. - Я думал, Дрифт будет диджеем! Затусили бы, как следует. А чего все такие кислые?  
Его подпихнули ко второму гидранту. Гетэвей с любопытством покосился на выведенные на максимум блокираторы и ухмыльнулся.  
\- А ты у нас пташка высоко полёта? - хмыкнул он, рассматривая яростно топорщащиеся спойлеры. - Чего натворил?  
\- Прайма почти убил, - с гордостью сообщил ему Хот Род. - Но этот оплавок крепкий, выжил, хотя наступил почти в самый центр моей мины. Шлак, чувак, ты бы видел, какие там были взрывы! Бум, бам! Всё в хлам!!!  
Гетэвей скромно ковырнул носком супинатора пол.  
\- А мне почти удалось сбежать. Поймали у самых приёмных ворот, - с толикой смущения отозвался он. - Эй… а ведь почти получилось!  
\- Ничего себе, - широко распахнул ярко-голубые окуляры Хот Род, - а как ты это сделал?  
\- Отряд C, командир! - снова отрапортовал Рамджет. - Фиксит просил передать, чтобы осужденный Рэтчет находился в непосредственной близости от…  
\- Рэтчет, выйти из строя, - гаркнул Пакс.  
Скайфайер одарил медика недвусмысленно нехорошим взглядом, обещавшим самые страшные кары за то, что тот что-то скрывал от своего короля, но Рэтчету пришлось повиноваться и выйти из быстро рассосавшейся толпы вперёд. К моменту, как он выпрямился неподалёку от широко улыбающегося ему Хот Рода, отряд элитгардов третьего уровня провёл в холл Фарму. Джет шёл медленно, страшно сутулился и испуганно поглядывал на окружающих его ботов. Фиксит шёл рядом с ним, но стоило Отступнику увидеть старого друга, как джет тут же бросился к нему. И не получил разряд тока в нейроствол только благодаря начальнику медсанчасти, жестом остановившего охранников от роковой ошибки.  
\- Шлак, Рэтчет, что происходит? - испуганно затараторил Фарма. - Меня разбудили, резко подняли и, ничего не объяснив, куда-то повели. Что случилось? В чём дело? Что-то очень-очень серьёзное, да?  
\- Фарма, пожалуйста, - Рэтчету пришлось крепко и откровенно под неодобрительными взглядами окружающих его ботов сжать плечевые блоки другого экс-медика, - успокойся. Это просто собрание, где должны объявить несколько важных новостей. Поэтому собирают нас всех.  
\- Мне есть, о чём волноваться? - Фарму подтолкнули к третьему гидранту, и Рэтчету пришлось встать рядом. Медик осторожно стравил пар: любое резкое движение могло спровоцировать концентрированный выброс ледяной воды, способной подавить даже аутлаерские способности Хот Рода. И получить в фейсплет такой сюрпризу Рэтчету вот вообще не улыбалось. - Рэтчет? Друг?  
\- Всё хорошо, Фарма. Я рядом, - медик, как смог, мягко улыбнулся. - Разговор предстоит серьёзный, но всё будет в порядке.  
Джет неопределённо качнул шлемом и вытянулся по стойке смирно, вцепившись хрупкими пальцами в предплечья и вывернув и без того неудобно скованные за спиной крылья.  
\- Командир, отряд B на подходе! - снова рявкнул Рамджет. - Активировать турели?  
\- Да, - кивнул Пакс. - Магнус, ты слышал?  
Ультра Магнус ответил согласием по внутренней связи. И через пару кликов пластины потолка разошлись: турели высунулись сверху и нацелились на оставшиеся два места перед пока что пустующими гидрантами.  
\- Нишлака… - ошарашенно выдохнул Локдаун, заметив четвёртого Отступника. - Да ладно, кэп, ты?  
Фортресс Максимус демонстративно прохрустел затёкшими суставами и вразвалочку направился к красной точке, куда равнодушно смотрели острые морды встроенных в корабль пушек.  
\- Удивлён, что ты здесь, Локдаун. Приятно увидеть хоть один знакомый фейсплет, - благосклонно кивнул он третьему из Королей. - Командир? - танкобот, как смог, сымитировал жест отдающий честь. Правда, со скованными за спиной манипуляторами это было крайне неудобно. Но Пакс прекрасно его понял.  
\- Я уже ничего не понимаю… - честно признался Ноузкон. - Зачем только, спрашивается, ходил что-то и вынюхивал?  
\- Мы все не понимаем, - успокоил его Скайфайер. - Но думаю, что скоро нам всё объяснят.  
\- Точно, раз уж у нас честный разговор, - стравил пар Спрингер, скрестив руки на честплейте. Трёхрежимник выглядел особенно недовольным, но в споры пока не влезал.  
\- Командир, отряд А! - Рамджет бросил беглый взгляд себе за спину. - Последний!  
\- Почти, - сухо отозвался тот. - Ведите его.  
Холл, сейчас служивший залом для собрания, замер. Словно затишье перед бурей. В коридоре, ведущим к пятому корпусу, показался последний отряд элигардов. Они шагали медленно, размеренно, шаг в шаг друг с другом. И вели они кого-то очень осторожно. Несколько ботов крепко сжимали в руках свои плазмоганы, другие плотной стеной скрывали последнего из Отступников от любопытных взглядом остальных осужденных. Ранг заткнул самому себе рот, когда случайно споткнулся и чуть не вскрикнул в голос.  
\- Я удивлён, - честно признался тому в спину Кап. - Не ожидал увидеть на Спейсгарде такую компанию.  
\- С учётом того, что мы уже услышали, это так, ржавая пыль… скоро будет целая буря, - хмыкнул Спрингер. Скайфайер согласно кивнул.  
\- Все спецотряды на месте, - Рамджет вытянулся по стойке смирно и козырнул офицеру Паксу. - Командир, что прикажете делать дальше?  
Рэтчет мягко сжал хрупкую ладонь джета, испуганно вцепившегося в него. Рангу позволили надеть очки, и теперь мех выглядел ещё безобиднее: правда, вокалайзер ему блокировать не стали. Посчитали лишним? Медик мельком подумал о том, что если бы Дрифт был здесь, то у него оказалась бы идеальная возможность, чтобы показать Рангу фоторобот того незнакомца… либо же…  
\- Я убью вас, сат Пакс, - тихо пообещал начальнику колонии ошарашенный Старскрим. - Тихо, быстро и безболезненно. И никто и никогда вас не найдёт.  
Орион бросил в него быстрый злобный взгляд и вернулся к Отступникам…  
… беседа норовила затянуться, пока командир объяснял заключённым, что именно происходило на корабле, из-за чего на них взъелся Сенат и, самое главное, почему сам командир так спокойно рассказывал об этом осужденным.  
\- Я долго думал, как поступить в такой ситуации, - вещал Пакс. - Полагаю, правильного решения здесь нет. Всё зависит исключительно от точки зрения командира колонии. И в данном случае я не согласен с решением, предложенным Сенатом. Да, каждого из вас осудили и отправить в исправительное учреждение, но это не повод лишать кого-то из вас жизни. В таком случае проще было бы подкорректировать наше законодательство и ввести смертную казнь за некоторую часть преступлений.  
Меха молчали. Некоторые переглядывались, другие нервно кусали губы, третьи ошарашенно вентилировали. Но с командиром никто не спорил.  
\- Я несу ответственность за ваши Искры, какими бы они ни были, - Пакс на клик пригасил оптику, но тут же вскинул шлем выше. - И я принял решение: пока ещё я командир корабля, я подпишу приказ о расформировании колонии и официально соберу вас, как экипаж для исследовательской экспедиции.  
\- Сенат нас вздёрнет, - трагично заломил манипуляторы Бичкомбер. - На нас объявят охоту. Нас всё равно всех убьют!  
\- Заглохни, задрот, - рявкнул на него Гримлок. - Гримлок сам убьёт сенатора! Гримлок размажет каждого из них!  
Мех настолько распалился, что вывалился из толпы и, громко взревев, разорвал блокираторы и трансформировался в крупного звероформера. Бот распахнул пасть и выдохнул в потолок струю пламени. Тут же взвыла сирена и сработали гидранты.  
Рэтчет схватил Фарму за плечо и резко увёл из-под атаки водой. Динобот захлебнулся и быстро перешёл обратно в робомод. К нему тут же подскочили Мисфайер и Фулкрум.  
\- Успокойся, дружище, не сейчас, - тихо зашептал лиловый джет. - Ну-ну, будет тебе. Давай, идём.  
Они с трудом утащили меха обратно, усадили у стены. Мисфайер, как смог, оттёр потоки воды с фейсплета ошарашенного звероформера.  
\- Бичкомбер прав, - вторил ввысь Локдаун. - Командир, если на нас Сенату налить, то тебя и остальных объявят предателями. На нас всех реально объявят охоту. А в галактике много наёмников…  
\- То есть мы все будем равны? - ужаснулся Октан. - Командир, вы серьёзно? Как вы себе это представляете?  
\- Мы были надзирателями, а они заключёнными. Как мы можем стать… эм, товарищами по кораблю? - поддержал его тако же ошарашенный Рамджет.  
\- А у нас есть выбор? - взвизгнул Старскрим, вскочив. - Нас всех независимо от социального положения и статуса отправили умирать. Сенаторам плевать, насколько хорошо вы выполняли свою работу или на все ваши достоинства и победы. Они хотят лишь удержать собственную власть, а Спейсгард, где отбывали наказание едва ли не самые страшные преступники Кибертрона, самая настоящая помеха! - воскликнул он. - Они вас бояться и потому решились на кардинальный шаг.  
\- Впрочем, ничего нового, - равнодушно стравил пар Нокаут.  
\- Ни у кого из нас нет выбора, - подытожил Орион Пакс, - либо мы бьёмся за себя и свой актив - вместе, как единое целое, - либо умираем. И скажу честно: если вы думаете, что вам удастся убедить кого-то из сенаторов в том, что вы достойны жизни, знайте: вас ликвидируют самым первым.  
\- А как они собирались нас убивать? Тут больше тысячи заключённых, это же сколько боеприпасов-то нужно? - поинтересовался Кап.  
\- Я бы подорвал нас всех к квинтессонам! - радостно поделился мыслями Хот Род. - Заложить взрывчатку в двигатели, прикрепить несколько мин между основными опорами каждого корпуса, и бам! Нас всех в щепки! А те, кому повезёт, замёрзнут в космосе. Круто же!  
\- Хот Род прав, - немного повысил голос Пакс. - На корабле действительно есть взрывчатка, и это наша основная проблема. Сенат обещал выслать мне коды, которые активировали бы скрытые бомбы, и если я этого не сделаю своими руками, кто-то из сенаторов мне в этом поможет.  
\- Циклонус служил несколько ворн сапёром, - вскинул крылья Старскрим, - но в одиночку он не справится. Пока мы исследуем весь корабль, то взлетим на воздух.  
\- Я тоже могу! - подскочил Хот Род. - Я же делал взрывчатку! Шлак, да я любую бомбу с отключённой оптикой голыми манипуляторами соберу!  
\- Верни Саунда из карцера! - выкрикнул Бамблби. - Он как-то говорил, что несколько лет работал связистом на одной из военных баз. Он сможет просканировать весь корабль от верха до низа.  
\- Я тоже могу помочь! - подскочил Блюстрик. - Я делал в академии проект, посвящённый информационным структурам общества и технике, наиболее популярной среди молодёжи.  
\- Командир, я могу взять этих двоих под своё крыло, - высунулся перед Паксом Бластер. - Конечно, придётся пустить их в рубку, но если это поможет найти и деактивировать бомбы…  
Заключённые заголосили чуть более радостно. Да, новости были тревожными, волнующими, но родившийся в процессе мозгового штурма план вселял надежду.  
\- Итак, подведём итоги, - хлопнул в ладони Орион Пакс. - Пока мы готовимся к спасательной миссии, ваша задача, - мех нашёл взглядом каждого из Королей, - объяснить всё это остальным осужденным. Через несколько часов я сниму все защитные силовые поля и дам команду на снятие блокираторов. К тому моменту каждый из осужденных должен определиться, что он знает и чем может нам помочь. По всем вопросам вы можете обращаться как ко мне, так и к моим заместителям. Полагаю, раз ГБР теперь в одной с нами лодке, вы также будете любезны помочь, - тягач повернулся к сикеру. Старскрим недолго думая кивнул: он предполагал, что его специально вышвырнут с Кибертрона, но не всё равно оказался не готов к тому, что сенаторы пойдут на столь кардинальные решения проблемы. - Если вопросов нет, расходимся.  
\- У меня один! - громко подал голос Рэтчет. Фарма удивлённо на него посмотрел. Как и все остальные, уставившиеся на наглого медика. - А что с убийствами? Что, если пострадает кто-то ещё? Да-да, - отмахнулся он от Скидса, открывшего было рот, - у нас есть проблемы посерьёзнее, но если крыса ещё тут… Нас и дальше будет убивать кто-то из своих? То есть независимо от того, удастся нам разминировать корабль или нет, мы всё равно будет в опасности?  
\- Нет.  
Рэтчет вздрогнул и резко обернулся.  
Джаз, заляпаный энергоном от шлема по кончики супинаторов, с грохотом сгрузил на пол дезактивный серый корпус штатного психолога. Неисправный выпрямился и брезгливо сплюнул на труп, утёр губы от начинающей застывающей плёнки внутреннего топлива.  
\- Я нашёл убийцу, командир, - громогласно произнёс он. - И он едва не прикончил ещё одного из нас.  
Рэтчет чуть не схлопотал коллапс Искры, когда увидел то, что осталось от Дрифта: безвольная кукла с совершенно пустым взглядом и напрочь отсутствующим желанием жить. Мех выглядел настолько хрупким, что, казалось, его можно было перешибить одним плевком. Бродяга вытянулся рядом с Неисправным, не реагируя на окружающий мир.  
\- Фройд едва не убил Дрифта у меня на глазах за то, что тот раскрыл его, - не убавляя громкости, объявил Джаз. - Мне пришлось пойти на крайние меры.  
Несмотря на ошарашенное молчание, постепенно перерастающее в гул, Неисправный смотрел только на командира, не отводя твёрдого, неожиданно пронзительного, почти пугающего взгляда.  
\- Ничего не изменилось, - глухо пробормотал Ранг, понуро опустив шлем. - Капитан, разрешите мне помочь Дрифту? Я смогу подкорректировать и избавить этого бота от последствий вмешательств Фройда.  
\- Только вместе с сатом Трепаном, - кивнул тягач. - Сат Старскрим?  
\- Хорошо, - согласился с ним сикер. - Трепан?  
Психолог смущённо выступил вперёд: он слышал о Ранге, слышал о трагедии, что разыгралась в одном из научно-исследовательских центров, в резне в котором выжил только этот странный малый, на которого и повесили несколько сотен погубленных Искр.  
\- С ним всё будет в порядке, Рэтчет, не волнуйся, - мягко прошелестел Ранг, проходя мимо медика. - Он вернётся.  
Медбот ему поверил…

… а потом начался хаос: команда связистов во главе с Бластером сканировала каждый угол корабля. Хот Род постоянно громогласно о чём рассуждал, на пару с мрачным Циклонусом избавляясь от очередной бомбы. Короли, их Гладиаторы и Ржавые организовывали процесс перестройки систем Спейсгарда - тюрьма-корабль становилась спасательным челноком, увешанным оружием сверху-донизу. Джаза до выяснения обстоятельств, как ещё нескольких особо недовольных ботов, оставили в карцерах, здраво рассудив, что разбираться со всем этим они будут потом, когда пройдёт первая и самая основная волна. Рэтчет же вернулся в медбэй с остальным штатом медиков, откуда выписали пришедшего в себя Тэилгейта и поприветствовали нового члена экипажа - Нокаута.  
Командир Орион Пакс пошёл на опережение и первым вышел на связь к сенаторам, где и объявил, что колония расформирована, а их корабль перестраивается для исследовательско-разведывательных миссий. И что все осужденные отныне становятся его личной командой, которая уходит из-под влияния Сената. Прервав связь, командир Пакс долго стоял перед чёрным экраном, раз за разом прокручивая в шлеме последний диалог.  
\- Тебе не о чем волноваться, - серая рука, что легла на его плечевой блок, крепко сжала меха, - разумеется, сенаторы остались недовольны, но они ещё не знают, что их ждёт.  
Орион Пакс обернулся. Мегатрон в предвкушении улыбнулся.  
\- Я всегда говорил тебе, что именно это и только это будет ждать и твою колонию в конце концов, - мягко изрёк он. - Поэтому ты был готов… Теперь же мы соберём силы и обрушим их на лидеров Кибертрона. Пора переставать прятаться в щелях. Мы встанем горой за наш дом и изгоним узурпаторов, посмевших владеть нашими жизнями.  
Пакс коротко кивнул: в конце концов, у него было, как минимум, два личных примера перед оптикой. И хотя Форт Макс и его Гаррус-9 пострадал от рук психопата, это не помешало Сенаторам обвинить начальника тюрьмы в плохом руководстве и сбагрить его сюда. Ровно как и подписать Мегатрону - начальнику Каскада, согласившемуся на идентичные условия Сената, - смертный приговор. И если бы попытка покушения на Нову Прайма, устроенная Хот Родом в другом городе и приковавшая к себе всё внимание, Паксу так и не удалось бы вывезти старого друга из города и спрятать его там, где никто и никогда не искал. Так начался новый виток истории…

Дрифт просыпался медленно и, что удивительно, чувствовал себя нереально отдохнувшим. У него ничего не болело, не кружилось, а память избирательно подкидывала приятно-пикантные кадры-воспоминания, где они с Рэтчетом недвусмысленно обжимались, пока Персептор торчал в своей лаборатории, а Фёрст Эйд шатался по кораблю. Бот мягко активировал оптику и чуть потянулся, привлекая к себе внимание. Над ним тут же кто-то навис, а через клик к его собственным губам прижались чужие, чуть шершавые, но такие знакомые.  
\- Рэтч… - выдохнул бродяга, - ты здесь.  
\- Как же ты напугал меня, болт ржавый, - прошелестел медик. - Сначала ушёл непонятно куда, а потом вернулся… не в себе.  
Дрифт сел на платформе и, кликом позже, крепко обнял медбота, уткнувшись тому носом в шейные кабели.  
\- Я плохо помню, что было после того, как я отключился, - тихо отозвался он, - кажется, я был у Фройда, мы спорили, а потом… я слышал Джаза, но…  
\- Тише, Дрифт, тише, - медик ласково огладил почти светящийся от счастья фейсплет бродяги, - ты несколько дней не приходил в себя, тебе нужно отдохнуть и волноваться поменьше.  
\- Я так рад, что ты здесь, - глупо улыбнулся Дрифт, - так тепло… Я слышал твой голос во сне.  
Рэтчет снова крепко прижал его в себе, чувствуя, как отлегает от Искры. Психологи строго-настрого запретили ему шарахаться рядом: мол это собьёт Дрифта и снова устроит путаницу в его и без того истерзанном разуме. Поэтому медику только и оставалось, что тихо разговаривать с самим собой, молясь о том, чтобы его слова долетали до сознания бродяги сквозь большие расстояния.  
\- Я всё расскажу тебе, Дрифт, но немного позже, - Рэтчет сам не заметил, как растянул напряжённые губы в улыбке. - Я просто рад, что ты пришёл в себя. Ты заставил нас всех поволноваться…  
Бродяга уронил шлем на плечо партнёра, а через клик снова прижался к нему в тёплом поцелуе, выражая всё то, что терзало Искру.  
Впервые за последние годы Дрифт чувствовал самое настоящее умиротворение. И раз ему в одиночку удалось каким-то образом выбраться из этой отработки, то что бы ни случилось дальше, они с Рэтчетом справятся. Вместе. Как единое целое.


End file.
